Detrás del Rey
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer... El Rey Vegeta ascendió al trono tras la victoria de los saiyajin sobre los tsufur, donde él fue quien lideró a su raza en dicha guerra. Pero además de rey, él era un hombre que sucumbió ante los encantos de dos hembras: La madre de Vegeta y la madre de Tarble.
1. Rosicheena

_Pues bien, comencemos con esta nueva aventura… Estaba platicando con una amiga de aquí de fanfiction y comentábamos sobre la teoría que Vegeta y Tarble son hijos de diferentes madres. Así que empecé a tener ideas (por no decir que me obsesioné con ello) y pues… Esta es mi versión del Rey Vegeta, sus mujeres, y sus dos hijos. _

_Espero que les guste._

…_Detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer…_

**Detrás del Rey**

**Capítulo 1**

**Rosicheena**

Aquella guerra contra los Tsufur que los Saiyajin habían comenzado, hacía casi 10 años estaba en su punto cumbre. Ese día los saiyajin habían atacado con más fiereza que nunca, encabezados por un joven que había asumido el liderazgo de aquellos guerreros: Vegeta

Esa noche, como cada 8 años en el Planeta Plant, se pudo observar la luna llena, ¡Era el momento! Al grito de "Victoria o Muerte", aquella raza de guerreros con cola de mono se transformaron en Ozaru. A pesar de su avanzada tecnología, los tsufur no tuvieron oportunidad de sobrevivir ante la fiereza de los saiyajin, quienes los aniquilaron uno a uno, hasta que la raza Tsufur no fue más que un vago recuerdo en la historia del universo mismo.

Al amanecer, los saiyajin recuperaron su forma normal, parecida a los seres humanos, salvo por la excepción de sus colas. Todos se encontraban en lo que esa mañana, eran los escombros de la civilización Tsufur. Sin problema pudieron acabar con alguno que otro sobreviviente conforme los encontraban. Para el medio día, todos los saiyajin se reunieron en lo que alguna vez fue la plaza principal de la ciudad tusfur, en medio de ellos se encontraba el líder de aquel levantamiento, y todos los saiyajin gritaban –¡VIVA EL REY VEGETA!- esa frase se escuchaba una y otra vez

A partir de ese momento, el Planeta cambió su nombre en honor al nuevo rey: Vegeta. Tuvieron muchas dificultades en el inicio de esa nueva etapa en su historia, ya que carecían de la tecnología necesaria tanto para su vida diaria, como para poder conquistar otros planetas. Es por esto mismo que, algunos años después de la victoria sobre los tsufur, el Rey Vegeta tomó una terrible decisión, que el tiempo se encargaría de cobrarle con su sangre y la de su pueblo: Aliarse con Freezer, el tirano galáctico.

Es así como los saiyajin, a cambio de recursos y tecnología, comenzaron a purgar planetas para entregárselos a Freezer, quien les proveía de lo anterior mencionado. Para dicha tarea, la sociedad saiyajin se organizó en escuadrones que acudían a los planetas para conquistarlos.

Al nacer, cada saiyajin al nacer era analizado para determinar tanto su nivel de pelea, y de ahí clasificarlo como clase élite/alta, clase media, o clase baja. Esta clasificación serviría para en un futuro enviar a los bebés que habían nacido con un bajo poder de combate a conquistar planetas con habitantes poco poderosos, sistema que fue implementado por quien se convertiría en la mujer del Rey de los Saiyajin.

* * *

Una tarde, un grupo de 4 saiyajines se encontraban en una sala de descanso del cuartel, que quedaba junto al palacio real. Estaban aguardando el regreso de su líder, quien había tenido una audiencia con el Rey Vegeta para reportar la última misión, de la que habían regresado victoriosos. De entre esos 4 sujetos, una bella y joven saiyajin de ojos púrpura destacaba, con su largo cabello encrespado, sujetado en una cola de caballo alta.

Rosicheena* era una hembra saiyajin de tan sólo 18 años, fuerte como ninguna otra mujer entre su raza, por eso es que estaba en ese escuadrón, compuesto por guerreros de la clase más alta. Era bastante hermosa, a pesar de su gran poder, tenía una delicada y femenina silueta, además de un fino rostro. De hecho, ya 2 varones habían combatido contra ella para reclamarla como su mujer sin embargo, ella había salido victoriosa de esto. Su belleza era únicamente superada por su astucia para la batalla, pues no sólo era la más fuerte, era una excelente estratega.

La puerta de aquella sala donde los guerreros aguardaban se abrió, a lo que la joven se acercó a su líder –Russel*… ¿cómo te fue con el rey?- preguntó

-¿Nos dará alguna recompensa por conquistar el planeta Zaraq*?- preguntó uno de los saiyajin presentes

Aquel saiyajin alto les dirigió una mirada firme a sus compañeros –El Rey Vegeta ha indicado que vayamos a descansar y aguardemos por nuestra nueva misión, que se nos asignará pronto- dijo él

-¿Es todo? Russel… ¡Casi morimos en Zaraq*!- exclamó la impetuosa joven

El líder del escuadrón le dedicó una mirada severa –¡Basta, Rosicheena! Sé perfectamente qué ocurrió, ¡Yo mismo estuve ahí!- dijo el saiyajin

Altiva y segura de sí misma, aquella joven soldado no se quedó callada –¡Exacto!... y tú mismo apenas llegaste a un tanque medicinal…- Rosicheena apretó sus puños fuertemente –El Rey Vegeta dirige a nuestro pueblo desde la seguridad ¡Que nosotros le otorgamos! ¡No tiene ni idea lo que es ir a un planeta y los riesgos que…!- fue interrumpida

-¡YA BASTA!- reprimió Russel –¡Rosicheena! ¡Ya te he dicho que midas tus palabras!- dijo el líder, al tiempo que miraba a los ojos al resto de su escuadrón –vayan a descansar, pronto se nos darán órdenes- remató

Molesta aún por la discusión con su capitán, Rosicheena salió del cuartel, pero al observar el palacio, sintió que su sangre le hervía. Ella, sus compañeros, y todos los saiyajin trabajaban arduamente, y en vez de algún reconocimiento, sólo se les asignaba más y más trabajo.

No era que a ella no le gustara pelear, la lucha era su vida entera, era una guerrera ambiciosa en el aspecto de querer siempre superar a todos y sobre todo a su peor rival: ella misma.

Esa noche, su espíritu impulsivo la llevó a tomar una decisión. Cobijada por el velo de la noche y la poca iluminación, Rosicheena se las ingenió para burlar a los guardias que custodiaban el hogar del joven rey. En su camino, tuvo que dejar fuera de combate a un par de soldados, pero ella estaba decidida.

Una vez que con su scouter se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, caminó por aquel complejo. Sólo había entrado en 2 ocasiones antes de esa noche, y eso fue junto con su escuadrón, acompañando a su líder a rendir un par de informes ante el rey.

El lugar era bastante elegante pero sobrio, paredes blancas, alfombrado en color rojo. La joven soldado prosiguió con su camino –¡Este lugar es enorme!- dijo para sí misma mientras continuaba. Llegó hasta una puerta donde había unas escaleras en forma de caracol, probablemente para la servidumbre. Luego de cerciorarse de no toparse con algún otro guardia, decidió subir.

Finalmente salió cuando llegó al último piso, topándose con otro pasillo, donde había un par de puertas antes de llegar al tope del pasillo, donde dos majestuosas puertas se erguían ante ella –Este… debe ser el piso de la habitación del rey- dedujó

-¡Tienes 3 segundos para decirme quién diablos eres y qué haces aquí, antes de que acabe contigo!- Se escuchó una imperativa voz masculina

Rosicheena se quedó paralizada por un segundo, pero no había llegado tan lejos en vano, apretó los puños, y volteó para encarar a aquel sujeto –r… ¡Rey Vegeta!- exclamó con asombro. Esperaba que fuera algún guardia o alguien de la corte, no el rey en persona

Vegeta la miraba con severidad, mientras tenía una mano junto a su cintura, listo para disparar en cualquier momento –¿Quién diablos eres tú, muchacha? ¿Qué haces en mis habitaciones? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a entrar aquí?- extendió su brazo -¡HABLA ANTES QUE ACABE CONTIGO!- ordenó el monarca, sin embargo, el verla así delante de él, decida y segura a pesar de las amenazas, además de la notoria belleza de la joven llamó la atención de él

Sí quería hablar con el rey, para eso fue que se arriesgó a llegar hasta ahí, aunque esperaba un encuentro diferente sin embargo, no iba a demostrarse débil, ¡No en ese momento! –Mi nombre es Rosicheena, soldado de élite, y segunda al mando en el escuadrón de Russel… majestad- llevó su mano derecha al corazón, realizando el saludo militar saiyajin al monarca

El rey bajó su brazo –Así que peleas con Russel, tuve una audiencia con él esta tarde, dime ¿A qué has venido? ¿Acaso tu capitán te envió por algo?- preguntó, al tiempo que discretamente, recorría con la mirada a la joven frente a él

La guerrera negó con la cabeza –¡No!... de hecho Russel ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí- dijo casi en balbuceo, para después fijar sus ojos en los del rey… encontrando que en realidad, era demasiado difícil sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos de Vegeta eran tan penetrantes, además de su imponente porte sin embargo, no iba a demostrar que la presencia de aquel hombre era apabullante para la joven –Majestad yo…- tomó aire antes de continuar –Mi escuadrón y yo casi morimos en el Planeta Zaraq… y no creo justo que sólo nos mande a casa a aguardar órdenes, cuando hicimos un excelente trabajo- dijo la saiyajin

El rey comenzó a reír –¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Eh? ¿Premiarlos?- Vegeta se acercó a la joven hasta acorralarla contra la pared –Escucha niña, ustedes simplemente hicieron su trabajo, que es lo que espero que hagan ¡Y que lo hagan bien!- Rosicheena estaba internamente nerviosa, aunque por fuera intentaba mantenerse firme, casi podía sentir la respiración del rey sobre su piel –No le daré a nadie una medalla por hacer lo que tienen que hacer, eso se gana con lo extraordinario- Vegeta tomó su medallón verde con aquella gema lila en el centro –Esto que ves aquí, y que me distingue como tu rey y de todos los saiyajin, me lo gané llevando a nuestro pueblo a la gloria ¿y tú? ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora?- se separó de la joven -¿Purgar unos cuantos planetas? ¡Lo mismo hacen los otros escuadrones, niña!- exclamó con severidad

Rosicheena se quedó sin palabras, era cierto, eso simplemente era su trabajo y debía hacerlo. Su impulsividad y juventud la llevó a cometer una imprudencia, que quizá acabaría pronto con su vida –yo…- sabía que debía disculparse, era el rey a quien había molestado, pero un "lo siento" simplemente no podía salir de su garganta –no volveré a molestarlo, majestad- dijo ella, comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí

El rey la observó alejarse –Eres fuerte y decidida, Rosicheena… pero debes pensar dos veces antes de abrir la boca- dijo Vegeta con tono pretencioso, mientras que con su ceja arqueada, observaba la fina silueta de la guerrera alejarse por el pasillo. Discreta y rápidamente se colocó un scouter, accionándolo –...interesante- dijo para sí mismo al registrar el poder de aquella joven, mientras sus labios dibujaban una media sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente, Rosicheena se levantó temprano, como siempre, ya estaba vestida y lista para recibir alguna orden por si algo surgía. Había desayunado ya, y se disponía a salir de su vivienda, que se podría decir, era un pequeño pero muy cómodo apartamento donde vivía sola. Era un lugar bastante ordenado, con una decoración sobria pero femenina.

Justo abrió la puerta para salir -¡Russel!- exclamó al ver a su líder frente a ella -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguna nueva misión acaso?- preguntó

Russel le miró con dureza -¡Rosicheena! El Rey Vegeta ha pedido tu presencia en la sala del trono... ¿Qué hiciste, niña?- le preguntó con severidad

La guerrera tragó saliva, estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a su líder pero -como sea, no importa, debemos apresurarnos, el Rey Vegeta no se distingue por su paciencia- dijo el saiyajin

De su casa al palacio si acaso había menos de 2 kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo, el recorrido le pareció eterno. Su atrevimiento de la noche anterior podría costarle su vida. Como sea, ya no había vuelto atrás, y para Rosicheena era mejor confrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Acompañada de su comandante, la joven llegó a la majestuosa sala del trono, arrodillándose ambos antes de la escalinata donde el rey se encontraba -Majestad, he traído a Rosicheena como usted me pidió, ella es la segunda al mando en el escuadrón que dirijo- dijo Russel

El monarca observaba a aquella guerrera que la noche anterior le había desafiado, y ahora lo reverenciaba como correspondía -¡Russel! siempre que vienes ante mi, es con buenos resultados...- El comandante de aquel escuadrón de élite esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo, hasta que se topó con la mirada del rey, que observaba fijamente y de modo extraño a su compañera -Sin embargo, he decidido que sea Rosicheena quien venga a rendir informes ante mí a partir de hoy- dijo con firmeza

La soldado no podía creer lo que sus oídos captaban -¿disculpe?- balbuceo de modo inaudible

Russel arqueó una ceja, pero sin dejar su respetuosa postura -Perdone, Rey Vegeta pero... ¡Rosicheena sólo tiene 18 años! con todo respeto, majestad, ella no está preparada para dirigir...- fue interumpido

-¡¿Y YO EN QUÉ MOMENTO DIJE QUE ELLA DIRIGIRÍA TU ESCUADRÓN, RUSSEL?!- Reclamó el monarca, mientras el comandante sólo bajaba la mirada -¡Dije, que ella será quien se presente ante mí para darme los informes de tu escuadrón! ¿HE SIDO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?- dijo con molestia

-Si... Majestad... Será como usted diga- respondió el comandante

El rostro del rey se normalizó, sin dejar nunca su autoritaria postura -Pueden retirarse- concedió

Ambos saiyajin se incorporaron, y saludaron al rey como corresponde antes de abandonar la sala del trono. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, un tenso silencio se hizo presente, hasta que -Russel, yo...- comenzó la guerrera, queriendo de algún modo arreglar las cosas con su comandante. La decisión del rey prácticamente la ponía a ella por encima de su superior, quien seguramente, no estaba muy feliz con la noticia

-Sólo tengo una pregunta- pronunció Russel sin voltear a ver a la joven, esto la desconcertó -¿Qué hiciste, o qué le diste al rey para haber llamado su atención?- preguntó con suspicacia

-Yo... no...- comenzó a balbucear, hasta que decidió romper el silencio y confesar -anoche... me escabullí en el palacio hasta el piso superior... y me topé con el rey- dijo ella

El saiyajin la observó con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?!- su compañera, sola de noche en el palacio, en el piso donde se encontraba la alcoba del monarca. Un obvio pensamiento atravesó su mente –Tú… Rosicheena… ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE ANOCHE CON EL REY?!- reclamó entre indignado y avergonzado

-Nada… yo…- fue entonces que la joven comprendió el sentido de la pregunta –¡NINGUNA DE LAS PORQUERÍAS QUE TE ESTÁS IMAGINANDO!- espetó sumamente indignada –Para que lo sepas, Russel, yo sólo quería hablar con el rey ¡Es todo!- desvió la mirada, aún ofuscada por la insinuación de su superior

El comandante se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada –¡Pues se concedió tu deseo! Ya escuchaste a su majestad, a partir de hoy serás tú quien le entregue los informes de nuestro escuadrón- de entre sus ropas sacó un sobre para entregárselo a la joven –Nos iremos dentro de 3 horas, así que prepárate para esta misión- remató

-CONTINUARÁ-

_*Russel, aunque parezca un nombre americano, en realidad es un modo de decir "brusela" o "brussel" en inglés, por aquello de las coles de bruselas._

_*Rosicheena. Este nombre adjudicado supuestamente a la mamá de Vegeta me lo he topado ya varias veces, e incluso hay quienes dicen que ella aparece supuestamente en un manga, cosa que no creo, tendríamos las imágenes e historia "oficiales", para como es la tecnología y para el modo en que todo se filtra por internet, ya tendríamos más información de ella. De hecho, supongo que ella es como "Sharotto" la supuesta madre de Gokú. ¿Por qué no usé a Brássica esta vez? Como he aclarado en mis otros fics, Brássica es un OC creado por Superbrave para su fic "La madre de Vegeta", y si bien, la misma Superbrave me dio su permiso para usar su personaje; Brássica ya tiene una historia propia que a mí me encanta, y pues en ese aspecto quise respetar lo escrito por Superbrave, por eso es que ahora uso a Rosicheena._

_*Zaraq. Este planeta, como muchos otros que he mencionado en mis fics (el planeta Theli, Tiamat, etc.) dichos nombres son inspirados en canciones o nombres de discos, en este caso, el disco A'rab Zaraq de Therion. A'rab Zaraq significa "Cuervos en Dispersión"… sólo como cultura general jeje._

_Síganme en mi página "Vilandra y Odette" en facebook, ya saben que ahí pongo los links de mis fics, aviso cuando actualizo y les posteo imágenes complementarias. De hecho, voy a subirles los fanarts que me he topado de Rosicheena para que la conozcan_

_www(punto)facebook(punto)com /VilandraOdetteVegeta_

_Nos leemos al siguiente capi... ¿Reviews?_


	2. Acercamiento

**Marilú Moreno: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero te guste esta historia

**Diosa de la Muerte: **Ya ves, no te duermas, jaja! El rey es muy malicioso y aunque puede aprovecharse de quien sea, es más divertido si ellas lo desean, muajajaja!

**CLS ZVN: **Gracias a ti por sembrar la idea en mi retorcida mente!

**Jesever: **Me alegra que te guste. El rey Vegeta tiene su lado malvado y eso lo sabemos, pero aquí quiero enfocarme más al hombre y al romance, si se le puede decir así, que tuvo con las madres de sus hijos, por aquello de la teoría que Tarble y Vegeta son hijos de distintas mujeres... ya veremos qué pasa

**CAPITULO 2**

**Acercamiento**

Habían triunfado, nuevamente el escuadrón de Russel regresaba a Vegetasei con buenos resultados sin embargo, de los 5 saiyajin que conformaban el grupo, había alguien que no disfrutaba al 100% del éxito de la misión: Rosicheena.

Desde aquella noche que se había escabullido al palacio, el Rey recibió a la guerrera en 6 ocasiones para reportar los resultados de las misiones en las que su escuadrón participaba. Luego de escuchar lo que Rosicheena tenía preparado para decirle, el rey disfrutaba de preguntarle más cosas y detalles para alargar la audiencia.

Era una especie de juego perverso, aquella guerrera había desafiado todo por un capricho, ¡Lo había desafiado a él!, y ahora ella debía aprender a respetarlo. Por eso cuestionaba cada oración que ella le decía, por eso alargaba las audiencias con aquella guerrera de ojos púrpura… Y sin embargo, lo que hacía su juego aún más interesante era ver el ímpetu con que ella respondía a cada cuestionamiento, cómo no se dejaba intimidar, a pesar de estar en presencia del saiyajin más fuerte de todo el planeta, y también disfrutaba de sobre manera, ver el gran esfuerzo que era para Rosicheena adoptar la postura sumisa y de reverencia ante él. El de por sí orgulloso monarca sentía una gran caricia en su ego cada que ella debía arrodillarse para hablar con él, ver las muecas de disgusto por parte de la guerrera al tener que estar en esa situación, y disfrutaba cuando ella, disimulando su fastidio, trataba de sonar cordial al responder cada cuestionamiento del monarca.

Esa tarde, el rey Vegeta la tenía totalmente reservada para recibir a aquella atrevida hembra, y hoy vaya que disfrutaría el jugar psicológicamente con ella. Luego de despachar a un saiyajin que había solicitado hablar con él, Vegeta simplemente aguardaba el arribo de aquella joven.

-Soldado Rosicheena- anunció un saiyajin desde la entrada

El rey observó cómo ella caminaba hacia él, altiva, orgullosa… hermosa. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa a medias se dibujó en sus labios al verla hincarse ante él como correspondía, con esa expresión de oculto desagrado en su rostro. Nuevamente iba a gozar en cansarla mentalmente con sus cuestionamientos, mientras que ella no debería hacer otra cosa más que responder complaciente cada pregunta

"Aquí voy" pensó Rosicheena mientras tomaba aire para comenzar –Majestad, he venido a traerle el reporte sobre la conquista del Planeta Qliphot- dijo la saiyajin

El rey la miró con soberbia –Te escucho, soldado Rosicheena, y quiero una explicación sobre porqué del retraso en la misión- dijo con severidad

La guerrera apretó los dientes y pestañeó con pesar, para entonces empezar su informe –Los datos sobre el Planeta Qliphot tenían un error en las coordenadas, es por eso que…- fue interrumpida

-¡TONTERÍAS!- espetó el rey con desagrado -¿Acaso insinúas, que los exploradores del Gran Freezer no hacen bien su trabajo?- preguntó severo

Siguiendo su naturaleza impulsiva, Rosicheena levantó la mirada –¡En ningún momento dije eso!...- al toparse con la enfadada mirada del rey, además de que todos los presentes en la corte estaban en posición defensiva, recompuso –Majestad… sólo digo que cuando nos trasladamos a Qliphot, resultó que el planeta estaba más lejos que lo indicado en los datos, el comandante Russel puede corroborar lo que…- volvieron a interrumpirle

-¡Tú eres quien debe entregarme los informes, Rosicheena! Si quisiera hablar con Russel, él sería quien estaría en tu lugar hablando ante mí ¿No lo crees?- preguntó con la intensión de querer hacerla sentir tonta

La soldado se mordió un labio para contener todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente –Lo sé, majestad- respondió, y aunque intentó disimular el enojo en su voz, se notó. Emitió un suspiro inaudible para proseguir –Esa fue la causa de nuestro retraso, ya en Qliphot, resultó que los habitantes eran más fuertes de lo que se esperaba, pero logramos exterminarlos en sólo dos día…- nuevamente la interrumpió

Una pequeña y burlona risa salió de la garganta del monarca –dos días… ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Ir de picnic?- preguntó en burla

"¡Bastardo! Quisiera verlo subirse a una estúpida nave y hacer lo que nosotros" pensaba la irritada saiyajin –Como dije, majestad… Los habitantes de Qliphot resultaron más fuertes de lo que se proyectaba, tuvimos incluso que transformarnos pero…- otra interrupción

-¿No se supone que Russel, Tú, y todo el escuadrón son guerreros de la clase más alta, Rosicheena?- preguntó retadoramente –¿Cómo voy a creer posible que se tardaran tanto en conquistar…- ahora la interrupción fue de parte de ella

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó la guerrera con toda la furia y frustración que sentía. Una y otra vez era lo mismo con el rey, interrupción tras interrupción, cuestionamientos, había llegado a su límite, poco le importaba ya si el rey acababa con su vida debido a este atrevimiento

Por su parte, el Rey Vegeta estaba incrédulo ¿Esta hembra se atrevía a callarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso era estúpida? Él podría matarla sin problemas, finalmente y por muy fuerte, sólo era una mujer, iba a matarla, ¡Debía acabar con ella! Pero… ese apasionamiento, ese modo de retarlo… -¡Ustedes! ¡Fuera de aquí! Déjenos solos- ordenó el rey a los miembros de su corte

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos –Rey Vegeta… ¿está…- comenzó a preguntar un saiyajin de cabello encrespado, que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba a la izquierda del monarca

El rey le dirigió una mirada asesina –He dicho que se retiren TODOS, Zorn- ordenó con severidad, a lo que todos los presentes, guardias, consejeros, capitanes, obedecieron, abandonando entonces la sala del trono

Una vez que estuvieron solos, el rey se levantó de su trono, y bajó la escalinata hasta llegar al penúltimo peldaño –Te has atrevido a desafiarme…- su voz sonó dura, pero en realidad, el monarca estaba intrigado

Rosicheena abandonó su postura de sumisión, se incorporó y encaró al saiyajin que tenía frente a ella –Sé perfectamente que no debí hacerlo… Usted es el rey después de todo…- intentaba calmarse, intentaba contenerse, por su bien y el de sus compañeros, pero ya era demasiado –Yo… quiero saber algo…- casi se mordía la lengua para no escupirle todos los insultos en que pensaba

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó

-¿Porqué?- el rostro de la soldado era entre indignación y hastío –¿Porqué me ha hecho venir a rendirle informes, pero no me deja hablar?- preguntó

El rey desvió la mirada –No es de tu incumbencia el cómo manejo mi imperio- respondió

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó ella –Es sólo…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba harta, y si él seguía con sus juegos de poder, ella terminaría explotando. Le dio la espalda al monarca sin importarle ya nada, necesitaba recomponerse antes de decir o cometer alguna locura más

Por su parte, el rey reía internamente, divertido por el resultado de sus juegos psicológicos –¿Cómo es que te has tomado el atrevimiento de retarme? ¿Acaso no temes el castigo por desafiar a tu rey?- preguntó intrigado

Rosicheena volteó, topándose de nuevo con la penetrante mirada del rey –No temo a la muerte, pues me enfrento a ella cada que mi nave abandona Vegetasei… así que no, no temo su castigo, majestad- respondió con firmeza y convicción

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, verdaderamente que aquella mujer lograba despertarle algo con su altivez y atrevimiento. Se acercó a ella, hasta que entre ambos no había más de 15 cm de espacio

Estar tan cerca del rey fue intimidante, más aún cuando sintió las manos del monarca sujetarla de los brazos. Fue confuso ver aquella mirada del monarca, ya no eran esos ojos severos, autoritarios y hasta fríos… había un destello de calidez en ellos, y lo que nunca, el rostro del rey tenía una expresión suave. Bajo esa nueva y desconocida perspectiva, pudo apreciar mejor el varonil rostro de Vegeta, y si bien, su traje negro, capa y armadura lo cubrían, era notorio que el rey de los saiyajin poseía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado

Rosicheena se sonrojó por aquel pensamiento que atravesó por un instante su cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que tan siquiera por un segundo, aquel macho que tanto jugaba con ella le pareciera remotamente atractivo? Por otro lado, también ese pensamiento fue intimidante para ella. A pesar de su belleza, y que a los 18 años, la mayoría de las hembras ya habrían iniciado su vida sexual desde mucho antes, e inclusive, a esas edades la mayoría ya habían sido madres, pero ella aún era virgen, y hasta ahora se había negado a corresponder a propuestas de otros saiyajin que le buscaban con fines de procreación

El monarca acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de la joven, quedando separados por apenas unos milímetros, a lo que ella se quedó congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Podría haberla besado, e inclusive podría poseerla en ese instante si quisiera... y si quería pero se contuvo, ella debía ser quien lo deseara a él, ¡Ella debía entregársele a él en todo caso!. En lugar de obligarla a nada, acercó sus labios al oído de la soldado –Ve a descansar por hoy- pronunció con una voz tan grave, casi sensual, provocando así que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de ella

Cuando Vegeta la soltó, Rosicheena estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, sus mejillas aún estaban rojas y agitaba la cabeza para poder procesar todo

El rey la observó por encima del hombro –Te he dicho que puedes retirarte… después quizá te mande llamar- pronunció con indiferencia

Por la noche, y luego de atender los asuntos de gobierno, el rey aún estaba con uno de sus consejeros -si seguimos a este paso, Majestad, se cumplirá el objetivo pactado con el Gran Freezer- dijo el saiyajin

Pero el rey en ese instante recordó ese momento en que la tuvo sujeta, tan cerca de su cuerpo, de su boca... recordó el aroma de ella, era una combinación entre frutal/floral mucho muy suave, sin embargo también olía a medicina, seguro estuvo dentro de un tanque al llegar de la misión. En ese momento incluso pudo sentir la respiración de ella, sin darse cuenta, una discreta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el sonrojado rostro de Rosicheena, y el cómo logró sacarla de quicio al punto en que volvió a desafiarlo... esa mujer era un misterio que deseaba descifrar... Esa era la palabra: deseo

-¿Rey Vegeta?- preguntó el consejero, intentando llamar la atención de su soberano

El monarca sacudió la cabeza -eee... si, todo bien Zorn, me parece perfecto los resultados de los escuadrones- respondió

El saiyajin se le quedó mirando fijamente -¿Necesita algo, majestad?- preguntó con cautela

El rey se quedó con la mirada fija en el espacio -Zorn... ¿qué opinas de la soldado... la del escuadrón de Russel?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia

El consejero pestañeó en sorpresa –debe ser una hembra fuerte como para estar en el escuadrón de Russel y…- fue interrumpido

-¿Crees que sea la perra de Russel? Me extraña que una simple mujer sea la segunda la mando en un escuadrón, y más entre guerreros de élite... ¡Insólito!- dijo el rey

Zorn negó con la cabeza –No poseo información al respecto, majestad- respondió

El monarca se quedó pensativo –Quiero… quiero que averigües todo acerca de Rosicheena- ordenó

El consejero se le quedó mirando con intriga –hay… ¿algo en especial que quiera saber de ella, majestad?- preguntó

Vegeta le miró con desagrado –¡He dicho que averigües TODO sobre ella! ¿O acaso debo explicar qué significa TODO?- respondió con molestia

Zorn asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada –será como usted ordene- respondió

El rey se levantó de la silla donde estaba, y comenzó a alejarse de su consejero sin embargo, lo volteó a ver por encima del hombro –Espero que pronto me tengas información, Zorn- prosiguió su camino

Por su parte, Rosicheena llegó a su casa, aún en shock por aquel encuentro con el rey. Durante todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en aquel arrogante saiyajin que ya tantas ocasiones la había sacado de quicio. En las anteriores audiencias, a pesar de su impulsividad, había podido controlarse, pero hoy no había podido más.

Se dio un baño con agua tibia y se fue a acostar, y aunque intentaba conciliar el sueño, en su cabeza sólo se dibujaba la imagen del rey, así de cerca como estuvo de ella, casi a punto de besarla –¡Patrañas!... ¡El imbécil rey me tomó desprevenida! Si… ¡Es eso!...- se regañó a sí misma mientras daba la vuelta en su cama por enésima vez

Esa misma noche en el palacio, el máximo gobernante de la raza saiyajin se encontraba en su alcoba sin embargo, no estaba solo. De vez en cuando, el rey mandaba llamar mujeres a su recámara según su necesidad sexual, sin embargo, sólo eran amantes sin importancia, todas con la misma advertencia: ninguna sería jamás la compañera del rey, y aquella que osara embarazarse, sería eliminada de inmediato.

En ese momento, el rey aún gozaba de la compañía de aquella fémina en su cama, desnuda y excitada debajo de su cuerpo, recibiendo su hombría una y otra vez mientras las piernas de aquella mujer rodeaban su cintura. Vegeta continuó con sus embestidas, que cada vez eran más enérgicas puesto que estaba por lograr el clímax.

Aquella mujer por su parte se dedicaba a complacer a su señor demostrando su propio éxtasis en la experiencia, pues sabía que el rey se excitaba de sobremanera con cada gemido de parte suya, cada que lo abrazaba o hacía muecas de placer, así era como le gustaba al rey: que aquella hembra que tuviera en su cama demostrara lo mucho que él lograba excitarlas.

El Rey Vegeta prosiguió entrando y saliendo de aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida, hasta que finalmente logró sentirse liberado, emitiendo un sonido gutural debido a ello –¡Oh, Vegeta!- escuchó gemir a su amante ocasional. Volteó a ver el rostro de aquella hembra, y por un segundo, no era su amante quien estaba con él, sino Rosicheena -¡Qué diablos!- dijo en susurro, al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, apartándose de aquella mujer

-¿Pasa algo, majestad? ¿No disfrutó mi compañía esta noche?- preguntó con temor la mujer. Recordó las últimas palabras que dijo cuando estaba siendo presa de un orgasmo, ¡Había llamado al rey por su nombre!, temiendo su furia al haberlo ofendido –Majestad… le ruego me perdone…- la saiyajin se sonrojó –...es… es sólo que usted es un gran amante… no pude contenerme… lamento haberlo llamado por su nombre- dijo con temor

Por su parte, el rey ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, aún seguía demasiado sorprendido de que la cara de Rosicheena se hubiera "aparecido" en el rostro de quien lo acompañaba esa noche. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama –tomaré un baño- volteó a ver a su amante por encima del hombro –será mejor que te largues antes de que salga- dijo con indiferencia, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el baño

El agua caía sobre el musculoso cuerpo del rey, mientras que en su mente, no podía borrar la imagen de aquella guerrera, impetuosa, desafiante, agresiva… bella –¡DEMONIOS!- se reprimió a sí mismo al tiempo en que cambiaba el agua caliente por fría –Esa mujer… ¡Seguramente me ha lanzado alguna maldición o algo!- se quedó mirando fijamente sus manos, recordando el momento en que la tuvo tan cerca, en que si él hubiera querido, la hubiera hecho suya –Es… es sólo un simple deseo… un estúpido deseo carnal…- dijo para sí mismo, por un lado regañándose por tener esos pensamientos hacia aquella mujer insolente, y por otro, también le tranquilizaba el tener una explicación para todo ello

Volvió a su alcoba que, para ese momento, ya había sido abandonada por la hembra con quien había estado hace unos momentos. Se recostó en su cama "pronto te tendré aquí en mi cama, Rosicheena... ¡Serás tú quien me ruegue que te haga mía! y una vez que me harte de poseer tu cuerpo, ¡TE MATARÉ POR TUS INSOLENCIAS!" pensó el monarca, antes de caer profundamente dormido

Dos días después de la última audiencia donde Rosicheena se presentó ante él, el Rey Vegeta se encontraba a las afueras de la sala del trono, una vez que terminó de despachar al último de sus generales -¡Rey Vegeta!- dijo una voz detrás de él

El monarca volteó -Zorn- observó que su consejero llevaba unos documentos en mano -Supongo que me tienes la información que te pedí- dijo con malicia

El consejero asintió con la cabeza -en efecto, majestad- respondió, entregando entonces los papeles

El rey comenzó a leer la información, donde se detallaba absolutamente TODO acerca de Rosicheena. Su fecha de nacimiento, la muerte de sus padres cuando ella tenía 9 años, los reportes de sus entrenadores que estuvieron a cargo de ella… Y arqueó la ceja ante un par de datos que llamó más su atención –Así que, jamás se ha unido a nadie…- pronunció en modo sugerente

Zorn negó con la cabeza –Se le han enfrentado para reclamarla como compañera, pero ella se ha negado y ha vencido hasta ahora- dijo él

El rey esbozó una sonrisa a medias –ya veo porqué a su edad está en misiones de conquista y no cuidando mocosos- dijo casi con desdén, y es que a los 18 años, la mayoría de las hembras ya habían tenido alguna pareja sexual, y por consiguiente también hijos, retirándose como guerreras debido a su maternidad para criar así a nuevos soldados. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos al observar algo que particularmente llamó su atención –¡Zorn!- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles

-Dígame, majestad- respondió el consejero

-Quiero que investigues a las hembras más fuertes que hayan nacido los últimos 25 años- pronunció casi con indiferencia

Aquella orden fue desconcertante para el joven capitán y consejero –Disculpe, majestad pero… ¿Tiene algo en mente?- preguntó intrigado

El monarca desvió la mirada –sólo hazlo, Zorn… ya te enterarás de mis planes a su tiempo- respondió, retirándose hacia sus aposentos "si todo resulta ser como imagino… esta hembra puede ser más útil de lo que pensé" eran los pensamientos del Rey Vegeta

Dos días después, Rosicheena se encontraba entrenando en una zona desértica, no muy lejos de la zona habitacional del planeta, y cerca de los campos de entrenamiento donde los niños y adolescentes eran llevados desde lo años para iniciarse en la vida guerrera. En esos momentos estaba sosteniendo una lucha con un oponente imaginario, cuando el aviso de su scoutter sobre un ki acercándose a ella la hizo detenerse. Observó al saiyajin caminar hacia ella –Capitán Zorn- saludó llevando su brazo derecho con la mano extendida hacia su hombro izquierdo, el saludo militar para los superiores saiyajin

El consejero del rey correspondió al saludo –Rosicheena, he venido de parte de su majestad- dijo él

La guerrera rodó los ojos con fastidio –¿y ahora qué?- pronunció en susurro que fue captado por el capitán, provocando en él una mueca de desagrado –A sus órdenes, capitán- respondió lo más cortés de lo que fue capaz

-El Rey Vegeta desea verla, soldado, sígame- dijo el consejero, dándole la espalda a la guerrera

Rosicheena frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos –No iré- dijo ella, provocando que Zorn volteara extrañado

El capitán hizo una mueca –Creo… que escuché mal… así que nuevamente diré, que el Rey Vegeta solicita su presencia, soldado Rosicheena- dijo con severidad

La guerrera lo observó con desagrado –Escuche, capitán, sé que tiene órdenes, ¡Pero me niego a volver a ver al Rey!- a su mente vino aquel momento en que estuvieron tan cerca en la sala del trono, y sin percatarse de ello, un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas –no me importa las consecuencias que mi decisión conlleve- dijo con firmeza

Zorn frunció el ceño –¡Escucha, Rosicheena! has sido SUMAMENTE INSOLENTE con el Rey Vegeta… Y si no te ha matado aún, desconozco el motivo, pero te daré un consejo, ¡Deja de tentar al destino! Porque un día, agotarás su paciencia- volvió a darle la espalda a la joven –por otro lado, cuando te uniste al ejército y comenzaste tu vida como soldado, juraste lealtad al Rey Vegeta… así que ¡Cumple con tu juramento!- exclamó con molestia, para entonces emprender el vuelo

Rosicheena hizo una mueca de disgusto, para entonces seguir al consejero real. Poco tardaron en arribar al palacio, la soldado caminaba detrás de Zorn rumbo a la sala del trono, pero le extrañó ver que el consejero tomó otro corredor -Pensé que iríamos con el rey- dijo la guerrera con desconcierto

-Su majestad te recibirá en privado- respondió Zorn sin voltear a verla

"En privado" esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, recordando hace pocos días lo que sucedió cuando el rey sacó a toda su corte de la sala del trono. Esas palabras de Zorn, y el recuerdo de aquel momento de cercanía con el rey la hicieron tragar saliva

Después de subir a la segunda planta (la habitación del rey está en el último piso, así que no es ahí) Zorn abrió una puerta e ingresó ahí, siendo seguido por la guerrera -Rey Vegeta, aquí está la soldado Rosicheena- dijo él

El rey se encontraba de espaldas, mirando al exterior por un gran ventanal -déjanos solos, Zorn-ordenó

-¡Si, majestad!- respondió el consejero para entonces retirarse de aquella sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-CONTINUARÁ-

¿Cuáles serán los planes del rey? bueno... ya quedó claro que quiere llevársela a la cama y matarla... ¿lo hará? y ahora que están a solas ¿Qué se dirán? ¿Para qué pidió verla en privado?

Bueno, este fic ya está actualizado, ahora a continuar con mi historia de Brássica y Vegeta (el rey Vegeta pero humano) para Ouji Inc

Recuerden seguirme en mi pagina facebook(punto)com / VilandraOdetteVegeta

Se aceptar reviews, jeje. Nos vemos!


	3. Ideas Productivas

_**Marilú Moreno:** jajaja... pues casi casi, los dos son un par de tercos y orgullosos_

___**Farruquita Linda:** espero te guste esta continuación_

_**CLS ZVN:** Es que, como dicen en mi tierra, no cualquier gata va a ser la mamá del orgulloso príncipe... y de algún lado tuvo que sacar su carácter, y aquí vemos que lo necio y orgulloso le viene por padre y madre, jajajaja_

___**Jesever:** Le gusta... si, ella es bonita y desafiante ¡Claro que le gusta! jajajaja... a ella tampoco le es tan indiferente el rey pero, sus prioridades son otras, ya iremos descubriendo el modo de pensar de ella. La madre de Tarble ya vendrá después, mucho después, ahorita vemos qué pasa entre él y Rosicheena._

_**Diosa de la Muerte:** Siendo el rey, es lógico que todas babeen por él... porque pues feo no es, y es el dueño, amo y señor de todo, ofrecidas no le faltaran ¡Nunca! por eso es extraño, desafiante y excitante para él que venga esta mujer que no se le ofrece a primera instancia... sus intenciones no son buenas... o bueno si, depende cómo la veas._

**Capítulo 3**

**Ideas Productivas**

El sonido de la puerta cuando Zorn la cerró provocó un escalofrío en Rosicheena, que por ningún motivo abandonó su postura, entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para soportar al insufrible monarca –Rey Vegeta, ya estoy aquí como ordenó… se puede saber ¿para qué me mandó llamar?- preguntó, intentando contenerse lo más posible

El rey volteó para mirar de frente a la guerrera –¡Hmp! Tan insolente como siempre, Rosicheena- dijo casi en burla

La guerrera se cruzó de brazos –Siendo sincera, no sé porqué me manda llamar si siempre me interrumpe, critica o cuestiona todo lo que digo pero…- hizo una caravana con clara actitud sarcástica –aquí estoy a sus órdenes- dijo con ironía

Riendo internamente por la actitud de ella, el monarca simplemente se aclaró la garganta, sin demostrar ninguna expresión –Verás, soldado yo… he estado realmente intrigado todo este tiempo desde que supe que eres la subcomandante del escuadrón de Russel…- se acercó a la guerrera, mientras sus ojos la recorrían descaradamente de arriba abajo, provocando que Rosicheena se pusiera bastante nerviosa –una mujer con tus encantos quizá…- tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de ella, para después soltarla y cerrar el espacio entre ambos –…quizá utilizaste esos encantos para lograr tan importante cargo- remató

Rosicheena lo miraba con enojo, pero su rabia interna era todavía mayor –no me sorprende ¡Todos los machos son iguales!- espetó con furia –piensan que una mujer no puede lograr cosas grandes sin necesidad de estar en la cama de alguien ¡Escúcheme bien, Rey Vegeta!- tomó aire antes de continuar, quería insultarlo, quería matarlo en ese instante… pero sabía que debía ser prudente, cosa MUY difícil para alguien como ella –¡NUNCA! He tenido sexo con ningún macho, y por mucho que usted piense lo contrario, pocas, pero habemos hembras que no necesitamos abrir las piernas para conseguir lo que queremos, ¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS FUERTE DE TODO VEGETASEI! Ninguna otra me supera, y créame, lo que he logrado, ha sido en base a esfuerzo y resultados, ¡No por prostituirme!- exclamó con firmeza. Su rabia era tal por aquella insinuación, que ni siquiera le importaba lo cerca que estaba físicamente de aquel irritante rey

Lo había logrado, sin que ella se diera cuenta, le reveló una información que, si bien él suponía, ahora podía estar 100% seguro de ello, y todo gracias a que cayó en aquel juego de palabras –Así que…- aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella –jamás has estado con ningún hombre en toda tu vida- pronunció de modo sugerente y casi seductor

Rosicheena se sintió acorralada, colocando sus brazos en el pecho del monarca para intentar poner algo de distancia entre ambos –eso… ¡Eso no le incumbe! Eso es mi vi…- no pudo terminar de hablar

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia!- interrumpió Vegeta –¡Soy el rey de los saiyajin! Debo saberlo todo sobre mi pueblo- su penetrante mirada se fijó en los ojos amatistas de la guerrera –y tú eres parte del pueblo que dirijo- dijo con una voz tan grave y sensual, que uno no podría saber si la estaba amenazando o seduciendo

La soldado tragó saliva, si bien el rey no hacía nada por besarla o forzarla a algo, la cercanía con su cuerpo, el poder percibir el almizclado aroma del monarca, su respiración, sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo… todo eso era abrumador, su corazón latía rápidamente, casi podía sentir cómo se le salía del pecho… Pero a pesar de lo que sentía, frunció el ceño, intentando ser fuerte en aquel momento para poder controlar la situación –Bien… ¿Me dirá ahora para qué quería verme? Porque si lo que desea es hablar de mi vida privada, entonces pregúnteme lo que quiera… pero no le garantizo que YO desee contestar a todos sus cuestionamientos- intentó sonar lo más ruda posible, para demostrarle que él no la intimidaba, aunque si lo hacía

El monarca esbozó una sonrisa a medias, para entonces soltar a la guerrera y darle la espalda –Te traje aquí, Rosicheena, porque te daré una oportunidad de demostrar que… como tú misma dijiste, no necesitas abrir las piernas para tener éxito- contuvo la risa al pronunciar aquellas palabras –Debería matarte por tus insolencias… ¡Pero no! Te daré una oportunidad; quiero que mañana en la mañana nos volvamos a reunir tú y yo a solas en este mismo salón, así que, tienes todo el día y la noche de hoy para pensar en hacerme una propuesta sobre cómo hacer más eficiente la conquista de planetas, debemos mejorar la producción para el Gran Freezer- dijo el rey

-El gran Freezer… no sé cómo es que se terminó aliando con ese insoportable lagarto pero… Usted es el rey, usted sabrá- dijo ella

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada asesina -¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!- su mano estaba levantada y en actitud amenazante

Y aún así, aún cuando ella sabía que él era más fuerte y podría matarla, no demostró temor, de hecho no lo sentía –¡ANDA! ¡PÉGUEME POR DECIRLE LA VERDAD! ¡ADELANTE!- exclamó retadoramente

No se lo esperó, Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a generar temor en todo mundo, pero ahora estaba con ella, que a pesar de ser hembra y por lo mismo, no ser tan fuerte como él, no le temía y al contrario, lo desafiaba; no estaba enojado realmente, sino intrigado y de un retorcido modo, fascinado por ella, tanto que bajó su mano y volvió a darle la espalda –¡Ve y cumple mis órdenes! Mañana quiero escuchar tu propuesta- volteó para encararla –¡Y más te vale que sea algo bueno, mujer!- ordenó

-Lo veré mañana- dijo Rosicheena para entonces, retirarse de ahí

Todo el día, y hasta altas horas de la noche, la guerrera se preparó para presentar su propuesta al rey. Tenía que presentar algo muy bueno y perfectamente estructurado para rebatir cualquier objeción del monarca "Le demostraré a ese idiota ¡Quién es Rosicheena!... y que no soy de las que necesitan usar el sexo para conseguir las cosas ¡YO SOY LA MEJOR GUERRERA SAIYAJIN!" aquel pensamiento era su motor, su impulso para poder realizar aquella encomienda y demostrarle al rey lo valiosa que era

Al día siguiente, el monarca aguardaba con ansia el momento en que aquella insolente hembra llegara a verlo. El haber confirmado que ella era virgen, combinado con ese impetuoso espíritu lo excitaba de sobremanera "Te tendré en mi cama, Rosicheena, rogarás porque te haga mía una y otra vez, y cuando por fin haya tenido suficiente, ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos" le excitaba imaginarla en su lecho, complaciendo sus más ardientes deseos para después tenerla agonizando con sus manos en su cuello

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus fantasías -Rey Vegeta, aquí está la soldado Rosicheena- dijo un guardia

Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rey -hazla pasar- ordenó

Decidida a callarle la boca de una vez por todas al rey, la guerrera ingresó a la sala con su orgulloso porte -Rey Vegeta- hizo la reverencia correspondiente al saludar

El monarca arqueó una ceja -Y bien Rosicheena, ¿Vienes entonces con una propuesta interesante?- preguntó retador

La soldado no dijo nada, le brindó la más hipócrita de sus sonrisas -Así es majestad, de hecho- le extendió unos documentos -Aquí le tengo algunas ideas para mejorar la purga de planetas- dijo ella

El rey comenzó a leer los papeles -¡RIDÍCULO!- replicó -ocupar a los tercera clase como exploradores ¡¿Y QUIEN SE ENCARGARÁ DE PURGAR LOS PLANETAS CON HABITANTES DÉBILES?! ¿ACASO TÚ?- increpó

-Majestad, los retrasos en las misiones se deben SIEMPRE a que los informes tienen algún error, esto permitiría saber más acerca de cada planeta, y conquistarlos en menos tiempo- explicaba la guerrera

El rey le arrojó los papeles a la cara -¡SERÍA CASI COMO DECIRLE AL GRAN FREEZER QUE LOS SAIYAJIN NO PODEMOS CON LAS MISIONES, O QUE SUS EXPLORADORES NO SABEN HACER SU TRABAJO! ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PODRÍAS OCASIONAR?!- espetó con molestia e indignación

Rosicheena estaba casi explotando de ira -Con todo respeto majestad, ¡Esa es más que nada la problemática! ¿Quiere conquistar los planetas en menos tiempo? ¡ESO NOS AHORRARÍA DEMASIADO!- exclamó con firmeza

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO!- se acercó a ella intimidantemente, sujetándola de las muñecas

La soldado tragó saliva, no le importaba si el rey estaba molesto o su violento agarre en sus muñecas, tenerlo tan cerca de ella era algo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, y le provocaba sensaciones extrañas -¡¿Porqué es tan obstinado?!- aquella pregunta fue mas bien un reclamo

El rey soltó una carcajada -¿Obstinado yo? ¡Miren quien lo dice!- la sujetó contra sí -¡Si tú eres la hembra más necia que he conocido!- exclamó

Sus ojos negros y los púrpura de ella se cruzaron en un feroz duelo de miradas, la cercanía entre ambos era abrumadora. Rosicheena estaba nerviosa en esa situación, y Vegeta sumamente excitado por el reto que ella significaba para él -¡AL DIABLO!- gritó el monarca con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los de la joven soldado

Era la primera vez que la besaban, además de que nunca esperó ese movimiento, así que al principio Rosicheena estaba completamente estática y en shock, poco tardó en corresponder a aquel sensual juego de labios que Vegeta había iniciado, jugando mutuamente con sus bocas mientras se entregaban en aquel beso

Luego de unos instantes, que pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, la razón regresó al cerebro de la soldado, quien se separó violentamente del monarca -¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!- gritó con indignación y furia sin embargo, su enojo era contra sí misma por permitirse ese momento de flaqueza, y más con aquel saiyajin que tanto lograba exasperarla -¿Quién cree que soy? ¿eh? escúcheme bien Rey Vegeta ¡YO NO SOY UNA DE LAS GOLFAS QUE SE LE DESNUDAN A USTED TAN PRONTO LAS MIRA! ¡SOY LA GRAN ROSICHEENA! ¡LA GUERRERA MÁS FUERTE DE VEGETASEI! no un juguete sexual para su placer- su voz, firme y rabiosa resonó por aquella sala del palacio

Por su parte, Vegeta no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero internamente estaba satisfecho, ¡LOGRÓ ROMPER LA BARRERA ENTRE AMBOS! Y esa guerrera necia e insolente había correspondido a sus besos -Deberías sentirte honrada, Rosicheena... Tienes razón, eres la hembra más fuerte- le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción -no te besó cualquier soldado- volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambos -sino yo, Vegeta ¡Rey de los Saiyajin! el más poderoso de todos- dijo en tono seductor

La guerrera por su parte, retrocedió para alejarse un poco de él, no quería que volviera a besarla... ¿o si? -Tiene razón... por algo usted es el rey, no hay nadie quien iguale su poder... pero entienda, ¡No porque usted sea el rey significa que voy a ser una de sus amantes!- dijo con fingida firmeza sin embargo, sus ojos no dejaban de perderse en los del monarca

Vegeta por su parte seguía emocionado por este nuevo reto, Rosicheena era una exquisita y desafiante presa, y él, un cazador tendiendo sus trampas, y listo para atacar. Por hoy era suficiente, estaba satisfecho así que, le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos -Aún espero una propuesta de mejora que en verdad sea de mi agrado, Rosicheena- dijo casi indiferente

Estaba enloqueciendo, definitivamente, Vegeta no sólo la exasperaba y enfurecía, sencillamente la estaba volviendo loca. Sus ojos reflejaban un gran enojo, ¡quería gritar! quería escupirle tantas cosas en la cara, pero su astucia debía ser mayor, así que se quedó un segundo pensativa

_**FLASHBACK **_

A los 14 años, Rosicheena era la más destacada entre las hembras de primera clase. Como todos los saiyajin de clase alta, había sido entrenada desde los 5 años en la concentración militar de Vegetasei, situada en la región desértica del planeta.

Ese día, a las guerreras las habían organizado por equipos, una de clase alta o media que debía ser la líder junto con dos niñas de clase baja. Las tres debían atravesar un campo lleno de trampas donde los entrenadores intentarían hacer caer a las guerreras, quienes debían llegar a una colina donde había un botón que desactivaba todas las trampas. El equipo que llegara primero ganaría un gran banquete a petición de las guerreras, además de todo un día libre.

Rosicheena se encontraba detrás de una gran roca junto con sus compañeras, una de su edad, y la otra un poco más joven, de 12 años -¡Escuchen, Gine, Cyla! yo iré por delante y distraeré al maestro, Gine tú eres buena esquivando, te encargarás de conducir a Cyla, y tú Cyla eres más pequeña y ligera, tú tienes que llegar a la colina y presionar el botón, vamos en primer lugar así que ¡No quiero fallas!- ordenó la guerrera

Por su parte, Gine asintió con la cabeza -¡está bien! pero... ¿segura que podrás contra el maestro, Rosi?- dijo con preocupación

La joven de clase alta sonrió con arrogancia -¿Acaso no has visto en tu scouter qué tan fuerte soy? ¡Es hora!- las tres niñas salieron de su escondite, dispuestas a cumplir con el ejercicio de su entrenador

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Una loca idea vino a la mente de la saiyajin a raíz de ese recuerdo. Los saiyajin de clase baja iniciaban su entrenamiento formal ya más grandes debido a su bajo poder, por tanto, sus habilidades en entrenamiento y combate no eran muy destacados -¡bebés!- pronunció Rosicheena

El rey volteó a verla extrañado -¿Bebés?- preguntó con desconcierto

La soldado tomó aire antes de hablar –Me refiero a que... Los guerreros de clase media y alta, somos entrenados desde muy pequeños en el arte de la guerra, pero los de clase baja son relegados de esto hasta que casi son adolescentes, al menos, los que no son asesinados por sus padres por la vergüenza de haber engendrado vástagos demasiado débiles... y eso los vuelve guerreros incluso inútiles en algunos casos- dijo al recordar a sus compañeras de la adolescencia

-Exactamente ¿Cuál es tu idea, Rosicheena?- preguntó el monarca

La saiyajin lo miró con convicción –Mi idea es, que los bebés de clase baja sean enviados a planetas con habitantes que no representen mayor esfuerzo, usted sabe que esos planetas nadie los quiere invadir por no representar un reto, así que los bebés pueden sobrevivir ahí y acabar sin mucho problema con la población- explicaba la guerrera mientras seguía pensando en ese plan que había venido a su mente –y después, cuando vayamos por ellos para volver a Vegetasei, esos bebés ya serán guerreros con algo de experiencia, no será tan difícil entrenarlos y que sean más útiles al imperio- dijo ella

El rey la contemplaba con interés, mientras que estaba analizando aquella propuesta –bien… suena... suena interesante lo que dices- pronunció mientras su mente seguía trabajando

-Tendríamos más planetas conquistados, y a la vez, mejores guerreros y con más experiencia... claro, jamás serán tan fuertes como usted, yo, o cualquiera de sus capitanes de élite pero... tendrían un desempeño más decente- dijo con desdén

-Está bien- dijo el monarca -voy... voy a analizar tu idea... después te mandaré llamar- el monarca le dio la espalda, ondeando su capa con aquel movimiento

Rosicheena esbozó una media sonrisa -Me retiro, majestad- dijo diplomáticamente para entonces, abandonar aquella sala

Toda la mañana desde que estuvo con ella, dos cosas obsesionaban los pensamientos del Rey Vegeta, la idea de Rosicheena sobre usar a los bebés de clase baja, y lo que más ocupaba su mente, era recordar ese momento en que pudo poseer los labios de la guerrera. Por la torpe reacción de ella, supo enseguida que no sólo era virgen, sino que él había sido el primer macho en haberla besado, y esa idea de ser el primero en su vida en todo aspecto le excitaba de sobremanera, no veía la hora de por fin tenerla en su cama y hacerla suya.

El monarca siguió reflexionando sobre la idea de los bebés. Era cierto, los guerreros de clase baja eran ingresados al entrenamiento militar a mayores edades, por lo general ya rebasaban los 8 años los más destacados, mientras que los de clase media y alta comenzaban con su entrenamiento formal _(pues de más pequeños, esa educación corría a cargo de los padres)_ entre los cinco y seis años de edad.

Si ponía en práctica la idea de Rosicheena, por un lado, esos niños podrían conquistar los planetas que guerreros más fuertes y experimentados no deseaban purgar por considerarlos aburridos, así los adultos podrían ocuparse de mejores planetas. Por otro lado, si los pequeños lograban su misión, probarían ser dignos de ser llamados "Saiyajin", y cuando ingresaran al entrenamiento militar y posterior, ya como guerreros en forma, tendrían un mejor desempeño –Debo admitir, que esa insolente tuvo una buena idea para ser mujer- dijo para sí mismo

Por la tarde, el rey acudió a los cuneros junto a su consejero. Ambos caminaban hacia dicha área –Majestad, ¿se puede saber, porqué solicitó ir a ver a los recién nacidos?- preguntó Zorn

El rey se quedó un momento en silencio –tengo que analizar algo- fue su escueta respuesta

Cuando llegaron a los cuneros, se encontraron con que había 6 recién nacidos. Sólo 1 era de clase alta, 2 de clase media, y 3 eran bebés de clase baja. El monarca casi se suelta a carcajadas al observar en su rastreador el nivel de los pequeños de tercera clase sin embargo, y después de reponerse del impulso de reír, comenzó a hacer cálculos "si… si los enviáramos a planetas con habitantes más débiles que estos mocosos, tendríamos 3 planetas más para Freezer… y tendría 3 escuadrones libres para ocuparlos en planetas más desafiantes" eran los pensamientos del monarca

-Rey Vegeta, ¿En qué piensa?- preguntó el consejero

El monarca volteó hacia ambos lados, además de asegurarse con su rastreador que no había nadie cerca escuchándolos –le ordené a Rosicheena que me diera una propuesta para mejorar la purga de planetas, y dijo algo interesante… ella propone usar a los bebés de clase baja, así como esos tres para enviarlos a planetas con habitantes más débiles que esos chiquillos- explicó el rey

Zorn se quedó pensativo –si… de hecho es buena idea, libraría a los escuadrones adultos de tener que perder el tiempo en esas misiones que nadie quiere… todos dijeron que era lista, y no se equivocaron- concedió él

Vegeta se le quedó observando al bebé de clase alta mientras los números en su rastreador corrían, el nivel de ese pequeño estaba dentro del promedio alto de un guerrero de élite recién nacido

Recordó que él mismo fue un bebé de nivel excepcional en su nacimiento, y si bien este pequeño que observaba con atención, no tenía su mismo poder de aquel entonces, la diferencia tampoco era tanta entre ambos "Ese chiquillo… su poder no es tan lejano al que yo tuve al nacer… y si siguen naciendo mocosos así… ¡IMPOSIBLE! Yo soy el rey, ¡NADIE PUEDE SER MÁS PODEROSO QUE YO! A menos… a menos que fuera mi propio hijo… si… si yo tuviera un hijo, sin lugar a dudas superaría a cualquier otro saiyajin jamás antes nacido… Y con la hembra adecuada…" una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Estos chiquillos me han hecho pensar algo, Zorn- pronunció el monarca

-¿De qué se trata, majestad?- preguntó el consejero

El rey entrecerró los ojos –Desde mi nacimiento, he sido el saiyajin más poderoso en Vegetasei, por algo fui el líder de la guerra contra los malditos tsufur… y también por ello fui nombrado como rey de los saiyajin- comenzó a decir

-Majestad, todo Vegetasei sabemos de su excepcional poder, ninguno de los guerreros de élite somos rivales para usted- dijo Zorn

-Sin embargo… algún día dejaré este mundo… y alguien más poderoso que yo deberá seguir mi legado- dijo el monarca

Esas palabras sorprendieron de sobremanera al consejero –Rey Vegeta… ¿Acaso está pensando en…?- tanta era su sorpresa, que ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta

El rey sólo emitió una pequeña y arrogante risa –debo darle a mi reino un heredero, que sea el saiyajin más poderoso jamás antes nacido… ¡Deberá superarme inclusive a mí!- exclamó con firmeza

Zorn se quedó un momento pensativo –bueno… siendo hijo suyo sin duda será muy fuerte pero… para ser el más poderoso… tendría que escoger con sumo cuidado a la madre…- fue interrumpido

-¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! ¡No soy estúpido!- espetó rudamente, pero no era el momento de discutir, por lo que tomó aire –Hace unos días te pedí el registro de las hembras más poderosas que hayan nacido los últimos 25 años- dijo el rey

El consejero asintió con la cabeza –así es majestad, han sido pocas las más sobresalientes, pero su poder es…- no pudo terminar

-La más poderosa de todas, es Rosicheena- dijo el monarca

Zorn le miró con sorpresa –majestad… ¿acaso piensa?- un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del monarca fue su respuesta –pero… con todo respeto, ¡Ella es una insolente que le ha faltado al respeto…!- otra vez fue interrumpido

-¡Eso ya lo sé, Zorn!… pero al fin de cuentas, es una hembra y es la más fuerte de todas- sus ojos destellaban con un brillo malicioso –y como hembra, tendrá que cumplir su función para mí- pronunció con voz sádica "¡La tendré en mi cama,! será mía tanto como me plazca, una y otra vez hasta que quede preñada… y cuando por fin me haya dado a mi heredero, ¡Me encargaré de hacerla pagar por sus insolencias!" pensaba Vegeta mientras sonreía sádicamente, recordando aquel beso que le robó a la guerrera, a quien acababa de escoger como la madre de su heredero perfecto.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_El rey y sus machismos ¬¬ "Es hembra y debe cumplir su función para mí"... juro que me caló en mi feminismo el escribir eso pero todo sea por la historia_

_Bueno, por lo pronto ya aceptó que la idea de Rosicheena es interesante, y él ya tiene sus propios planes para con ella: usarla y matarla pero… ¿lo hará realmente? Y ella… ¿aceptará por las buenas? ¿o cómo se dará la concepción de Vegeta?_

_Resultó, por cierto, que Rosicheena y Gine se conocieron en la adolescencia ¿Qué tal? Obvio que Gine NO será la mamá de Tarble, eso es obvio, pero se conocieron ellas dos_

_La otra chica Cyla... el nombre viene por "Cilantro" XD_

_Bueno pues, nos leemos al siguiente... ¿Reviews?_


	4. Promesa de Amistad

_**Jesever:** Supuestamente he leído por ahí, Rosicheena aparece en el manga japonés aunque, en lo personal lo dudo, ya alguien lo hubiera filtrado, osea, Vegeta es uno de los personajes principales en DBZ y con muchos fans ¿Quién omitiría a su madre si Toriyama la hubiera revelado como lo hizo con Gine? Se me ocurrió que ella implementara lo de los bebés por la presión del rey sobre una "propuesta de mejora"... ella tuvo que tratar con guerreros de tercera clase alguna vez, así que sabe de las deficiencias de ellos, según lo que expongo en mi versión de la educación saiyajin_

**_Jazmin1431:_**_ Pues, los saiyajin son una raza guerrera que se rige por la fuerza física y la violencia, así que no es raro que hayan sido machistas a morir... créeme, hay cosas que se dicen en ese aspecto y que me duele como mujer escribir... pero bueno_

**_CLS ZVN:_**_ ¿Conocerá Vegeta a su mamá?... espera y verás, y veremos si el rey la mata o no, paciencia XD. Pues aún no sé si Rosicheena influirá en que Raditz termine en el escuadrón de Vegeta, pero por lo pronto... bueno... mira lo que sucede_

**_CARXX: _**_me haces sufrir con tu abandono! ¿Crees que puedo escribir sin que me desenredes las ideas? jajajaja odias los OC's... pero amas los míos, admítelo XD... en especial ciertos principitos y sus tareas escolares jajajaja... Todavía no odies a Cyla... aún jaja Vegeta con spandex *o* jajajaja_

**_Farruquitalinda: _**_El rey aquí hará algo que si bien no es en contra de ella... a ella no le gustará del todo_

**_Diosa de la muerte:_**_ Tristemente, al menos de este lado del globo no es muy distinta la situación machista a lo que está viviendo Rosicheena con el rey. El beso... tú sabes, a él se le antoja una vieja y va por todo, pero ella no es una facilota como las demás. Su deseo de paternidad es más propiciado por el hecho de que los bebés de clase alta están naciendo muy cercanos a su poder, y pues, nadie debe superarlo, ni siquiera en eso... y ahora sólo espera como paciente cazador para saltar sobre su presa... literal, echarse encima de Rosi y fabricar a Vegeta XD jajajajaja_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Promesa de Amistad**

Desde aquel encuentro con el rey Vegeta, Rosicheena no dejaba de pensar en ese momento en que sus labios y los del monarca se fusionaron, "¡Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo es posible que yo, la guerrera más poderosa de Vegetasei haya caído en ese juego estúpido?" se reprochaba a sí misma una y otra vez el haberse permitido ese momento de debilidad, y por otro lado, el varonil aroma del monarca, su rostro que sólo se suavizaba con ella "¡DIABLOS! ¡BASTA ROSICHEENA!" se repetía mentalmente para detener aquel tren de ideas. No sólo la irritaba, el rey también le provocaba sensaciones nuevas, extrañas… y atemorizantes.

En la cultura saiyajin, a las mujeres se les educaba como guerreras, pero sobretodo, para ser madres fuertes que engendraran hijos poderosos, su entrenamiento en las artes de la guerra si bien eran enfocados a la lucha, más que nada era para que ellas mismas en su momento entrenaran apropiadamente a sus hijos los primeros años de vida, antes de que el sistema militar saiyajin se ocupara de un entrenamiento más duro y formal. Una vez que una hembra saiyajin se convertía en madre, su destino era permanecer en casa al cuidado y entrenamiento de sus hijos.

Por esa razón, Rosicheena desde muy joven se hizo una promesa a sí misma, y esa promesa fue no unirse jamás a nadie, así nunca tendría hijos, y podría dedicar su vida a ser 100% guerrera y vivir por la batalla, pues esa era su más grande pasión y vocación.

Pero el rey le estaba haciendo flaquear, algo tenía ese macho que lograba doblegarla en cierto modo, eso le atormentaba, le asustaba, la hacía enfrentarse a su aversión a una vida hogareña y dedicada a la crianza de los hijos.

Debido a esas sensaciones que el rey le provocaba, los recuerdos de ella misma y lo que sintió al estar en sus brazos, su terror a dejar de pelear, combinado con aquel recuerdo de su adolescencia cuando estaba en pleno entrenamiento militar, algo en su interior la impulsó a ir hacia los barrios de la tercera clase.

Alguien de élite como ella no se acercaba a esos lugares, pero esta vez haría una excepción. Se había puesto una capa para no ser reconocida, y se escabulló hábilmente hasta llegar a una vivienda, donde tocó la puerta, aguardando con ansias en volver a ver a quien ahí residía, algo en su interior hacía que necesitara verla

Al poco tiempo, una saiyajin de complexión delgada, cabello encrespado hasta los hombros y un avanzado estado de embarazo abrió la puerta –¡Rosicheena! ¿Tú aquí?- dijo con sorpresa al reconocer a su visitante

La saiyajin de ojos púrpura emitió una pequeña risa –Gine, deja de sorprenderte por todo- arqueó la ceja cuando observó el abultado vientre de su ex compañera –veo que tu defensor ha hecho mucho más que salvar tu vida- dijo con ironía, haciendo sonrojar a la esposa de Bardock

Gine le hizo una seña para que entrara a su casa, por lo que ambas fueron al interior de aquella sencilla vivienda –Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía Rosi- pronunció con alegría

-Si… desde que fuiste asignada al escuadrón de Bardock…- la saiyajin de ojos violeta se encogió de hombros al recordar –honestamente, para ser un clase baja, Bardock es de los más sobresalientes, me sorprendió mucho que te aceptara en su grupo porque nunca te gustó pelear, cosa que jamás entendí de ti, Gine- dijo con un pequeño toque de burla

La futura madre emitió una pequeña risa –si, ya sé que siempre fui un fenómeno pero… no me agrada pelear, nunca fui buena para ello pero…- suspiró mientras sonreía –...al menos… bueno, cuando estábamos en entrenamiento tú me ayudaste muchas veces y después…- se sonrojó de recordar

-sí, sí, Bardock salvó tu vida una y otra vez, ¡lo sé! no tienes que ser tan cursi- dijo con fastidio, mientras observaba a Gine frotando su vientre –por cierto, ¿cuándo nace?- preguntó

-En un mes, más o menos- respondió Gine

A la mente de Rosicheena vino el recuerdo del rey besándola, por lo que agitó la cabeza –y… ¿En verdad te agrada esta vida? Digo, es cierto que nunca te agradó pelear pero… me refiero a ser ahora la mujer de alguien y… estar por tener a un chiquillo- preguntó la guerrera "¿Porqué estoy hablando de esto? ¡YO NO QUIERO UNA VIDA ASÍ PARA MI!" pensaba ella

-Rosi… tal vez te sea difícil entender, eres como toda guerrera y no te culpo, tu poder es impresionante, ¡Nadie te supera! Pero… no es tan malo- sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su barriga –no veo la hora de tener a mi pequeño Raditz conmigo- dijo ella

La soldado arqueó una ceja –Así que hasta nombre ya le tienes al mocoso y… ¿Cómo sabes que será varón? ¿Qué tal si es hembra?- inquirió

Gine sólo sonreía –bueno… siempre me gustó el nombre de Raditz si es que algún día tenía un hijo varón… si es hembra quizá la llame Carrote*… pero bueno… habrá que esperar a que nazca- dijo ella

Rosicheena le dirigió una última sonrisa a su ex compañera –Ojalá no tengas hembras… en este planeta no importa qué tan fuerte o inteligente sea una, los hombres sólo nos ven como objetos de placer- dijo con amargura, recordando la actitud del monarca hacia ella

-¡No digas eso, Rosicheena!- replicó Gine

La soldado le dirigió una extraña mirada –sabes que digo la verdad…- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –en fin… suerte con tu mocoso, Gine- fueron sus palabras de despedida, antes de retirarse de aquel lugar

Rosicheena se quedó pensando en su ex compañera, aquella rara saiyajin a quien no le gustaba pelear. Era inaudito que hubiera alguien como ella, que a su vez, siempre se mostró amable con todos, y con la propia Rosicheena.

Al principio, prácticamente la odió, odiaba tener que realizar ejercicios de entrenamiento con la clase baja, sobretodo porque en muchas ocasiones tuvo que ayudarla sin embargo, con el tiempo fueron desarrollando un tipo de camaradería, algo cercano a lo que podría decirse amistad.

Pero las amigas tomaron rumbos diferentes, Gine fue asignada al escuadrón de Bardock, quien la aceptó más por orden de sus superiores que por gusto propio, mientras que Rosicheena logró entrar al escuadrón de élite de Russel, que sólo escogía a los mejores guerreros para conformarlo.

Ya sabía que Gine se había unido a Bardock, pero aún así el verla embarazada fue extraño, se enfrentó de un modo más cercano a su peor temor, que era el dejar su vida como guerrera en caso de llegar a ser esposa y madre. La había ido a ver para intentar encontrar algo bueno en ese tipo de vida, pero el siquiera considerar eso le causaba repulsión contra de sí misma

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Rosicheena le presentó la propuesta sobre los bebés, todo este tiempo, el rey la había estado analizando a conciencia, revisando todos los registros de recién nacidos el último año, los niveles de ellos al nacer, e incluso, checaba el récor de cuántos habían sido asesinados por sus padres al no cumplir un estándar mínimo para la familia, etc.

Aquella idea retumbaba cada vez más en su cabeza, sobre todo al hacer cuentas de todos los planetas que ya podrían haber conquistado los adultos, en tanto los infantes lograban sus misiones. Estaba convencido, esa propuesta sin dudar era excelente por donde la observara, e iba a empezar a arreglar todo para ponerla en marcha.

Esa noche, la haría partícipe de su decisión… y también planeaba comenzar con el otro plan que mente había fraguado su durante la visita con Zorn a los cuneros. La mesa estaba puesta, y el rey aguardaba en el comedor por su visitante, hasta que la vio, altiva como siempre y saludándolo con aquella forzada caravana, era excitante verla reverenciándolo a sabiendas de que la guerrera detestaba eso.

-A sus órdenes, majestad- pronunció la soldado, rogando internamente salir pronto de ahí

El rey se levantó de su asiento –Rosicheena, te mandé llamar para comunicarte mi decisión acerca de tu propuesta pero, toma asiento, lo discutiremos más ampliamente durante la cena- dijo con diplomacia

La guerrera respiró con alivio "¡Bien! Al menos hablaremos de trabajo" pensó, sintiéndose segura al saber que no habría otro acercamiento como el del otro día "Rosicheena… piensa antes de hablar, ¡Piensa antes de hablar!" se decía mentalmente. Las veces que el rey y ella habían estado peligrosamente cerca, y el día en que la besó, todo comenzó por estar discutiendo, así que sería más cautelosa en ese aspecto para no propiciar ninguna otra situación así.

Ambos se sentaron al comedor, disfrutando de una abundante cena, mientras ampliaban el cómo implementar aquel proyecto –está decidido, iniciando semana comenzará la selección de infantes conforme a su poder de pelea- dijo el monarca

Luego de aquel rato en que sólo se enfocaron a ello, Rosicheena sintió un alivio al ver que la reunión estaba por terminar –bien… majestad entonces, ya que se realizará todo esto, supongo que ya no requerirá…- no pudo terminar la frase

-¡Todo lo contrario!- su maliciosa mirada se centró en la guerrera, tenía el plan perfecto para tenerla cerca… hasta que fuera hora de acercarla aún más –tú propusiste esto, Rosicheena, así que serás la encargada de que todo salga a la perfección así que, le diré a Russel que busque a alguien para reemplazarte ya que estarás muy ocupada con el proyecto de los mocosos- dijo el monarca

No se lo esperó, como todo macho saiyajin, el rey era machista y eso lo había comprobado una y otra vez, así que pensó que aunque fuera idea suya, alguien más sería el director de ese proyecto, no ella. Por un lado era un reconocimiento, pero por otro lado, el rey la estaba retirando de su más grande amor: Pelear –Rey Vegeta…- dejar las luchas no le hacía gracia, pero debía ser inteligente, no quería volver a provocar otro acercamiento –ciertamente es un honor…- fue interrumpida

-¡No se diga más! Serás la encargada de implementar este nuevo proyecto- su penetrante mirada parecía querer entrar en la mente de aquella soldado –Y más te vale que esto sea un éxito, Rosicheena- sentenció

Los días pasaron, Rosicheena asumió la responsabilidad del proyecto de los bebés, y después de unos días de alistar todos los criterios de la selección de los pequeños y los planetas, los primeros infantes fueron enviados a sus respectivas misiones.

Por su parte, el rey tenía claro que deseaba a la guerrera, y era la elegida para engendrar a su heredero, más por el momento no había intentado otro acercamiento furtivo, dejaría que ella se relajara para atacar nuevamente, por ahora todo marchaba bien, y lo quisiera o no, ella tenía que estar en continuo contacto con Vegeta para reportarle sobre el proyecto de los infantes, así que por ese lado, la podía tener cerca y vigilada.

Una tarde, Rosicheena se encontraba en la oficina que se le había designado en el palacio, cuando un saiyajin le entregó el listado de los bebés nacidos ese día, y el nivel de poder registrado en ellos.

Luego de terminar de redactar unos datos, y maldecir el estar detrás de un escritorio en vez de algún lugar del universo purgando algún planeta y combatiendo, Rosicheena tomó los papeles donde estaban los datos de los 3 pequeños que nacieron las últimas 48 horas -¡No puede ser!- exclamó en sorpresa al toparse con la siguiente hoja

**NOMBRE: **Raditz

**PADRE:** Bardock

**MADRE:** Gine

El hijo de su ex compañera, era uno de los bebés dentro de los parámetros, elegible para ser enviado a otro planeta -debo... ¡Debo ir a verla!- dijo para sí misma, levantándose de su lugar y saliendo abruptamente de su oficina

Por su parte, Gine se encontraba afuera de los cuneros, observando a su pequeño de cabello largo en aquella pequeña cuna. La saiyajin aún se encontraba débil por el trabajo de parto, pero su naturaleza tierna le daba fuerzas para estar cerca de su bebé. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose -¡Rosicheena!- dijo con alegría al ver a la guerrera

La ex soldado observó a su amiga, su rostro se veía fatigado, y aún así, su gran sonrisa estaba presente -Gine... veo que ya nació tu hijo- dijo mientras señalaba el vientre de su amiga con la mirada

-¡Si!- señaló la cuna donde su primogénito se encontraba -Mi pequeño Raditz... ¡Por fin!- dijo con alegría

Toda su vida, Rosicheena había aprendido a mostrarse dura y a veces hasta fría, su propia arrogancia ayudaba a esto, pero en esta ocasión, por algún motivo que no podía explicar, le estaba afectando a ella -Gine... yo... debo hablar contigo- dijo con seriedad

La saiyajin la miró con intriga -claro... ¿sucede algo?- preguntó

-Tú... ¿tú sabes algo del proyecto sobre enviar bebés a conquistar planetas?- comenzó con el tema

Gine le miró con ceño fruncido -si... como siempre, los saiyajin de clase baja somos los que salimos perdiendo... pero ¡No puedo creer que a los padres de esos niños no les importen! pero ¡claro! si muchos son hasta capaces de matarlos por su bajo poder- decía con indignación, para entonces acercarse al cristal y observar nuevamente a su hijo -yo... yo daría mi propia vida por Raditz... ¡Jamás me separaré de él!- dijo con firmeza

Rosicheena respiró profundamente -Gine... yo... yo soy la directora de ese proyecto...- le entregó el documento con los datos del pequeño -tu hijo está en la lista de bebés que serán enviados- pronunció con dificultad

Gine tomó el papel, observando fijamente a su amiga, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza -Rosi... por... ¡Por favor no lo permitas!- suplicó ella

La guerrera desviaba la mirada -yo... Gine no puedo...- fue interrumpida

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡Rosicheena ayúdame!...- tomó a la ex soldado de los brazos -no dejes que me separen de Raditz... por favor- suplicaba

Las súplicas de la nueva madre movió algo en el interior de Rosicheena -Gine...- miró fijamente a los ojos a su amiga -escucha, de mi cuenta corre, que tu hijo se quedará en Vegetasei... no importa lo que tenga que hacer- dijo ella

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Gine

La guerrera asintió con la cabeza, y llevó su puño derecho al corazón -¡Lo juro!... no importa lo que tenga qué hacer, ¡Tu hijo se queda!- prometió la saiyajin

Una mirada de melancolía se posó en los ojos de la nueva mamá –Rosi… ¿y si te metes en problemas con el Rey por mi cul…?- una seña con la mano por parte de su amiga la hizo callar

-Yo me encargaré del Rey, Gine… te hice un juramento y lo cumpliré- sentenció

Esa noche, y la siguiente al encuentro con Gine, Rosicheena salió muy tarde de su oficina de hecho, ya no había nadie en esa área del palacio, al salir de ahí, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la salida, hasta que una voz la tomó desprevenida –Es algo tarde ¿no lo crees?- se trataba del rey, quien aguardaba desde las sombras

-¡Rey Vegeta!- dijo sorprendida

El monarca caminó a su alrededor, observándola con ceja arqueada –¿Cómo va el proyecto de los mocosos?- preguntó

La guerrera tragó saliva, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer por su amiga –bien… Todo va marchando muy bien, hemos enviado ya a 8 bebés en las 3 semanas que ha arrancado el proyecto así que, sólo hay que esperar a que completen sus misiones para regresarlos a Vegetasei- respondió lo más firme de lo que fue capaz, pero temía que descubriera el hecho de que había desaparecido de la lista de niños "enviables" el nombre de Radiz

-Bien, estoy complacido con tu trabajo Rosicheena- se acercó de modo sugerente a ella, sin embargo, guardó un poco la distancia, aunque, como antes lo hacía, su mirada se fijaba en los ojos amatista de ella –espero por tu próximo reporte- dijo con voz casi seductora

-Si… Si majestad- dijo ella, doblemente nerviosa por el sugerente tono del rey, pero además, por el movimiento que hizo para evitar que a Raditz lo mandaran a otro planeta "Gine… he cumplido mi promesa" pensó cuando observó que el rey se perdía en alguno de los pasillos más retirados.

Después de habérsela topado, el rey llegó esa noche a su recámara. Sin darse cuenta, sonreía al ver el nerviosismo que provocaba en ella (sin saber que también se debía a lo que hizo por Raditz) –Rosicheena… Rosicheena… ahorita he dejado que crezcas… pero pronto te tendré en mi cama, suplicándome por más- decía el rey para sí mismo, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta –¿Quién?- preguntó

-Majestad, soy Vania- dijo una mujer

-Adelante- ordenó el rey, observando cómo una saiyajin de cabello largo entraba en su recámara

Otra de sus amantes de ocasión, que llegó hasta la cama donde el monarca estaba acostado. El rostro de ella era un poco tosco, pero sus provocativas curvas se transparentaban por aquella bata que era lo único que cubría su desnudez. La mujer se subió a horcajadas sobre el monarca, quien sólo se dedicaba a contemplar, cómo ella se quitaba aquella delgada prenda, y comenzaba a provocarlo, besándole el cuello, y tomándolo de las manos para guiarlo a través de su anatomía

Por su parte, el monarca se dedicaba a gozar de la compañía de aquella hembra, quien ardiente de deseo cabalgaba sobre su rey, pero entre sus movimientos, volteó a verlo a los ojos –¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS!- gritó Vegeta mientras su cara se tornaba pálida… nuevamente el rostro de Rosicheena se había aparecido en la amante que estaba en ese momento con él, la impresión hizo que arrojara contra la pared a aquella mujer

La saiyajin aún estaba en el suelo, desnuda y desconcertada pero a la vez, asustada "¡¿Qué hice mal?!" se preguntaba mentalmente temiendo por su vida –re… Rey Vegeta ¡Por favor perdóneme yo…!- no pudo terminar

-¡LÁRGATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- gritó el rey, completamente enloquecido, a lo que la chica no podía reaccionar, jamás había visto así al monarca, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina –¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!- extendió una mano donde un destello de ki amenazaba con ser disparado

-Si… si majestad- pronunció la temerosa joven mientras tomaba la bata con la que llegó, y salía presurosa de la habitación del rey

Vegeta por su parte, sólo se frotaba los ojos –¡MALDICIÓN! Esto… ¡ESTO ES UN MALDITO EMBRUJO!- decía para sí mismo mientras recordaba el instante en que el tosco rostro de Vania, se tornó a las delicadas facciones de Rosicheena –¡Este maldito deseo!... es el colmo… ¡DEBO TENER PRONTO A ESA HEMBRA PARA SACÁRMELA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DE LA CABEZA!- gritaba el rey en la soledad de su alcoba

A la mañana siguiente, Rosicheena se levantó un poco más tarde, pues era su día libre. Luego de desayunar, se había puesto su ropa de combate para ir a entrenar a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, por lo que fue a abrir –¡Russel! Pensé que estabas en una misión- dijo al ver a su ex capitán

El saiyajin asintió en respuesta –justo acabamos de regresar… te habrías divertido, por cierto- dijo casi en burla

Rosicheena le frunció el ceño –sabes que estoy aquí por el proyecto de los mocosos…- suspiró mientras sonreía al observar el firmamento -¡Cómo quisiera volver a purgar un planeta! Sentir la adrenalina de la batalla, la sangre del enemigo en mis manos- relataba con nostalgia

Russel le dedicó una sonrisa –siempre admiré tu pasión por el combate- dijo el saiyajin

-A todo esto… ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó la guerrera quien sin advertirlo, y sin darse cuenta cómo o a qué horas sucedió, los labios de su ex superior se habían apoderado de su boca -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, RUSSEL?!- preguntó con indignación cuando logró apartarlo bruscamente, liberándose de aquel beso indeseado

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Rosicheena ayudó a Gine para que Raditz no fuera enviado lejos de Vegetasei, y hasta ahora, no ha habido ningún problema por ello… esperemos que así siga_

_El Rey la retiró para ponerla a cargo del proyecto de los bebés y poder tenerla cerca… pero al parecer, sigue alucinándola, jajajaja… Ahí uds. Disculparán si esperaban un lemon más… más lemon entre el rey y la chica en turno pero, no quise "desgastarme"… ok, me dio pereza escribirlo, prefiero usar mi lemonosa mente para cuando "fabriquen" a Vegeta, jejejejeje._

_Hablando de eso… Russel le robó un beso a Rosicheena sin que se lo esperara y a aquella no le hizo mucha gracia eso ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ella, Russel y el rey?_

_En el próximo capítulo… habrá sangre, es lo único que diré, pero no diré de quien, jeje._

_Saludos!_

_Reviews?_


	5. Derrotada

_**CLS ZVN: **__pues Russel... veamos si sobrevive_

_**Carxx**__: tendremos que hacerle prueba de ADN a Raditz, Bardock y al plomero jajajajaja. No spoilées ;)_

_**Ale Saiyajina:**__ Pues si gustas dime qué dudas tienes y si no implica spoilear demasiado, con gusto las expongo ;-) me alegra que te guste mi pag y lo de adolescentes lo sigo pensando _

_**Demián: **__pues... no sé, tal vez se comunicaban con el niño por el scouter o algo así_

_**Marilú Moreno:**__ te digo, inspirandome escribo rápido... y lo "fácil" esta vez, es que intento apegarme a la historia, no es un UA, what if o algo así, se basa en las teorías de Vegeta, Tarble y sus madres, además de la propia historia de Dragon Ball o por lo menos, los datos y teorías sobre los saiyajin_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__definitivamente si haré lemon pero, sólo con la catedral, no con las capillas jajajaja de Russel pues, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ni modo_

_**Jesever: **__Toriyama dijo que Gine es una saiyajin rara porque es dulce y amable, por tanto, supuse que Raditz y después Gokú serían su todo, y no se me hace raro que quiera estar con ellos. Rosicheena será orgullosa y terca, pero no es mala, y Gine fue su compañera, supuse que desarrollarían una especie de amistad versión saiyajin, algo como Bardock y Toma_

_**Guest**__: Vegeta es hijo del rey, no hace falta una prueba de ADN para saber eso jajaja... pero habrá que ver qué hará el rey con Russel y Rosicheena jejejeje_

**Capítulo 5**

**Derrotada**

Si el beso duró 3 segundos fue demasiado tiempo, y sin embargo, en esos segundos en que su ex capitán la estaba besando, por la mente de Rosicheena pasaron mil cosas:

1.- Lo difícil que fue entrar en ese escuadrón. Casi muere combatiendo con otros aspirantes más para poder entrar, y una vez que lo logró, fueron meses de ser menospreciada por el líder y sus compañeros por su condición de mujer. Una vez que demostró su capacidad como guerrera y estratega, y que obtuvo el puesto de sub comandante del escuadrón, fue un largo tiempo de soportar actitudes machistas en su contra por parte de sus compañeros, que a pesar de conocerla y saber sus capacidades, pensaban y murmuraban sobre alguna relación sexual entre ella y su líder.

2.- Su repulsión a abandonar la vida de guerrera a cambio de ser esposa y madre

3.- El Rey. Por alguna extraña razón, en esos pocos segundos en que otros labios la besaban, en su mente apareció Vegeta, aquel arrogante rey que tanto había jugado con ella psicológicamente, que ya la había tenido entre sus brazos, los acercamientos que tuvieron y por último, aquel beso que él le robo, y que fue su primer beso

Dos segundos, quizá tres fue lo que duró aquel sorpresivo beso, segundos en los que esos pensamientos asaltaron a la guerrera, quien colocó un brazo entre ella y el pecho de su ex capitán para apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas –¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, RUSSEL?!- espetó con indignación y furia, mientras su mirada asesinaba a su excapitán

Por su parte, el guerrero la observaba, un poco aturdido por el rechazo –besarte ¿O qué parecía que estaba haciendo?- la sostuvo por las muñecas –Rosicheena, siempre estuve atraído por ti… ¡Quiero que seas mi mujer!- dijo con firmeza

La guerrera sólo le dirigía miradas mordaces –Russel, ¡No seas ridículo! Me conoces a la perfección y sabes cómo pienso y cuáles son mis objetivos- dijo ella

Russel frunció el ceño ante esas palabras –¡Si! Ya sé que eres una hembra necia que niega su condición y pretende ser como un hombre- cerró el espacio entre ellos –pero no importa lo que hagas, Rosicheena ¡Eres una hembra! Así que ¡Acepta tu destino! Además- colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella –¿Quién mejor que yo, un guerrero de clase alta para ti?- dijo con arrogancia

Si ya estaba molesta por aquellas proposiciones, ahora sí que estaba completamente furiosa, por lo que golpeó fuertemente a su capitán, haciéndolo caer al suelo –Russel, ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!- exclamó la ex soldado

Russel se levantó del suelo, rechazado, furioso y estupefacto, le dedicó una mirada asesina a su ex subordinada, y en un rápido movimiento la tomó violentamente del cabello –¡Ninguna hembra me deja en ridículo! ¿ESCUCHASTE? Yo, Russel, guerrero de clase alta, ¡Te reto a ti, Rosicheena a un combate sagrado! Y cuando te derrote, ¡Serás mi mujer!- pronunció el guerrero

Rosicheena lo miraba con odio y enojo –Te derrotaré en la arena de combate en una hora- respondió con firmeza

El saiyajin le sonrió con arrogancia, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo –Ponte algo sexy, esta noche serás mi mujer después de vencerte- dijo él

La guerrera de ojos púrpura entró a su casa –¡Estúpido Russel! ¿Cómo se le ocurre retarme?... y además, trabajamos juntos 2 años ¡¿PORQUÉ HASTA AHORA?! ¡DEMONIOS!- gritaba enfurecida mientras enrollaba su largo cabello con una liga para poder pelear sin problema. Ya tenía puesto su leotardo azul y su armadura, así que simplemente, se colocó los guantes, dispuesta a pelear por su orgullo y libertad –¡Me las pagarás, Russel!- juró para sí misma, saliendo de su casa, dispuesta a derrotar a su ex capitán

En la arena de combate, que era un terreno circular ubicado a pocos metros de la zona residencial, algunos saiyajin, hombres y mujeres se habían congregado. Ya Rosicheena había vencido a dos pretendientes antes, así que algunos iban a ver si ahora por fin caía, otros, apoyándola, y otros más para fungir como testigos del encuentro

En un extremo de aquel círculo, Russel se encontraba con quien ahora, fungía como su segundo al mando –Russel, tengo una duda… si tanto te gustaba Rosicheena desde antes, ¿Porqué hasta ahora la retas?- preguntó el saiyajin

-Rosicheena es una mujer excitante, Loc… no la reté antes… ¡Por idiota!... ella simplemente estaba ahí, y algún día la retaría… ¡Y hoy es el día!- explicó el comandante, mientras se alistaba para el encuentro

-Pero… ya la retaron antes, Russel y ella venció, ¿crees que…?- no logró terminar su pregunta

-¡Solo eran perdedores!- interrumpió el capitán –no eran más que soldados de clase media, se confiaron y una mujer los derrotó- una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios –pero yo conozco a Rosicheena, sé cómo pelea y soy consciente de sus capacidades y debilidades… créeme Loc, ¡Rosicheena será mi mujer!- exclamó Russel

Por su parte, Rosicheena se encontraba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose y enfocando su energía, además de visualizar las batallas que en el pasado libró junto a su ex capitán "Russel es más fuerte que yo, y demasiado astuto… ¡Debo ser más inteligente que él!... de frente no tendré oportunidad, pero su defensa es débil hacia los lados" abrió los ojos de golpe "¡Así debo de atacar!" pensaba en el modo de salir victoriosa de aquel complicado combate

El momento había llegado, Russel y Rosicheena estaban frente a frente en la arena de combate, separados por, si acaso, un metro de distancia entre ambos –¡Rosicheena! Te he retado para que seas mi compañera, así pues, peleemos, y cuando te derrote, tendré derecho en tomarte como mi mujer- dijo el saiyajin, a lo que ambos contendientes se dedicaron un saludo con la mano izquierda extendida hacia el hombro sobre el corazón

La pelea entre ambos ex compañeros comenzó, siendo Rosicheena la primera en lanzarse al ataque, siendo fácilmente bloqueada por su ex superior. La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó en cierta igualdad de condiciones. Ambos eran bastante hábiles, y algo que compartían era el conocimiento del estilo al combatir del otro.

Russel la atacaba en los puntos débiles, o donde la defensa de ella flaqueaba, y a su vez, ella hacía lo mismo. Hubo un momento en el que tomaron un poco de distancia –Russel… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó la guerrera

El comandante frunció el ceño –Siempre me has atraído, Rosicheena- confesó él

Aquellos ojos violeta lo miraban con desconcierto –Tú sabes cómo detesto la vida de pareja y madre… ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA QUERER HACERME ESTO?- reclamó

Russel arqueó una ceja –¿Y quién querrías que hiciera esto? ¿eh? ¡¿EL REY, ACASO?!- preguntó con desprecio

Rosicheena esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia –al menos él es el rey- respondió con malicia

Mientras tanto en el palacio, el rey se encontraba revisando unos listados enviados por Freezer, de planetas por conquistar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo sacaron de concentración –¡Zorn! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ENTRAS ASÍ?- reclamó el monarca con enojo

-Disculpe majestad, pero ordenó que mantuviera vigilada a Rosicheena- dijo el consejero

El rey le miró con intriga –¿Acaso sucede algo, Zorn?- preguntó

Zorn asintió con la cabeza –Rey Vegeta, Russel retó a Rosicheena para ser su compañera… en este momento están peleando en la arena de combate- informó

El combate seguía, y Rosicheena intentaba resistir, pero Russel era un guerrero de clase alta, uno de los más fuertes entre los soldados de élite, por lo que claramente era superior a la saiyajin, aunque también él estaba cansado y dañado por el arduo combate

"¡Diablos! Si sigo así perderé… ¡No puedo perder!" se repetía Rosicheena una y otra vez mentalmente, mientras atacaba a su ex comandante con todas sus fuerzas. La guerrera peleó, cayó, se levantó, hizo gala de sus mejores movimientos y técnicas, dejando boquiabiertos a varios de los presentes, y el dueño de un par de ojos que le observaban con particular interés sonreía, satisfecho de ver en aquella mujer semejante desempeño

La pelea prosiguió entonces, Russel estaba cansado pese a tener la ventaja, mientras Rosicheena estaba físicamente más desgastada, su determinación era muchísima sin embargo, luego de que Russel le aplicara una fuerte combinación de golpes, finalmente la guerrera cayó rendida. Intentó levantarse, pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía continuar peleando y eso la hacía sentir terriblemente humillada e impotente

Russel estaba cansado, sus ropas reflejaban el desgaste por la batalla con quien ahora, por derecho era su mujer –¡HE RETADO Y VENCIDO A ESTA MUJER! Por derecho, ahora ella es mi compañera… ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE OPONGA A ELLO, Y ME RETE POR ESTA HEMBRA?!- dijo a la concurrencia, sonriendo en autosatisfacción al ver que nadie hacía ni decía nada

"¡Maldición! Esto… ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí!" pensaba Rosicheena mientras, sin éxito, intentaba levantarse, pero sus extremidades simplemente se negaban a moverse, todo el cuerpo le dolía, y por sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas de impotencia y rabia al saberse derrotada y humillada

Russel caminó hacia su ahora esposa, sin embargo –¡YO TE RETO, RUSSEL!- dijo un misterioso hombre encapuchado, quien se retiró entonces aquella capa negra, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes cuando descubrieron su identidad

El comandante se quedó perplejo al ver a su retador –¡REY VEGETA!- exclamó, incrédulo de que el soberano del planeta estuviera presente, y dispuesto a quitarle a su hembra

Vegeta ingresó a la arena –Russel, ¡Te he retado por el derecho a esta hembra! Una vez que te derrote, ella será mi mujer por derecho, ¿Aceptas el combate a muerte en contra mía? ¿O te retiras y me cedes a tu mujer?-pronunció el monarca

Rosicheena, consciente de lo que ocurría, se sorprendió ante todo eso "pero... ¿En qué diablos está pensando? ¡Maldita sea! no puedo moverme!" pensaba la guerrera mientras lo único que podía hacer eran movimientos torpes con sus dedos

"¡Maldición!" pensó el comandante ante la encrucijada de pelear con el rey por la mujer que deseaba, fuera suya. Como soldado de alto rango y por su honor de saiyajin, Russel había jurado obediencia y lealtad incondicional a Vegeta, una vez que él se convirtió en el soberano de Vegetasei, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba a Rosicheena, la quería en su cama, la quería para él

"¡Lo sabía! El Rey se fijó en ella... ¡lo supe desde que estuvimos en su presencia los dos!... esperaba ahora tomarla y que el rey se olvidara de ella... ¡DEMONIOS! nunca pensé que viniera a retarme por ella" eran las reflexiones de Russel, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más, tenía los dientes y puños apretados, pensaba en si pelear y perder a su mujer, y muy seguramente la vida y morir entonces como traidor por pelear contra su rey, o ceder a Rosicheena, cumplir como soldado y mantener su juramento

-¿Y bien Russel? ¿Pelearás conmigo por el derecho a Rosicheena?- presionó el monarca, quien esbozó su sonrisa llena de soberbia -para que veas que soy justo, te dejaré ir una hora a un tanque de recuperación- dijo con arrogancia

Russel gruñía sin abandonar su pose de combate, interponiéndose entre el Rey y Rosicheena. Volteó a ver a la lastimada guerrera, que seguía peleando contra su propio cuerpo para poder levantarse, sin éxito alguno. Eso era algo de lo que tanto le excitaba de ella, nunca se daba por vencida, a pesar de tener todo en su contra como en este momento, por eso y otras razones quería aparearse con ella, porque una hembra así, aseguraría una fuerte descendencia. Y después lo volteó a ver a él, su rey y en estos momentos de tensión, su rival

Un último gruñido de frustración, rabia y resignación salió de la garganta del comandante -Es suya, majestad- pronunció el guerrero, haciéndose a un lado, cabizbajo y derrotado

Vegeta caminó entonces hacia quien ahora sería su mujer, tomándola en brazos, dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de la guerrera, clavando sus dientes en la fina piel de Rosicheena, quien sólo pudo emitir un quejido al sentir la mordida -¡He retado por el derecho a ésta hembra, y el reto fue declinado! Por tanto, ¡Esta mujer ahora me pertenece como compañera!- declaró el monarca, provocando exclamaciones tribales en los presentes, demostrando así su apoyo al rey, quién entones observó por encima de su hombro -¡Zorn! que la metan a un tanque de recuperación- ordenó, entregando a su ahora esposa a su consejero

-¡Si, majestad!- respondió el saiyajin, quien tomó a la mujer en brazos, para cumplir la orden

-Sue... suel... suéltame... Zorn- pronunció la abatida guerrera con mucha dificultad

Por su parte, Zorn volaba con ella en brazos rumbo al palacio -te llevaré a que te curen, estás muy mal- dijo él

Un muy débil "ja" salió de la garganta de ella -esto no... no es nada... no n... no necesito ayuda...- hablar la agotaba, apenas podía mantenerse despierta, hasta que sintió el alivio de aquella reconfortante sensación del líquido medicinal inundando el tanque donde había sido ingresada

"Eres insolente y obstinada, pero una gran guerrera... ahora entiendo porqué el Rey Vegeta quiere que seas la que engendre a su heredero perfecto" pensaba Zorn, antes de retirarse de aquella sala médica, pues la recuperación de la guerrera tomaría algunas horas

La alarma del tanque sonó, los líquidos medicinales comenzaron a drenarse, y finalmente, Rosicheena se liberó de la máscara de oxígeno, su primer acto, fue tocar su cuello -¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó desesperada, al sentir la cicatriz provocada por los dientes del rey, lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir de sus ojos violeta

-Mi... mi señora...- dijo una tímida adolescente saiyajin que acababa de entrar en aquella sala -¡Rosicheena!- exclamó con sorpresa

La guerrera, quien sólo portaba una especie de bikini color piel a modo de ropa interior, volteó a observar a la chica de sólo 16 años que acababa de entrar -¿Cyla? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó desconcertada al reconocer a su antigua compañera sin embargo, entendió todo al observar que la joven llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser un vestido doblado, además de productos cosméticos -ya veo... trabajas en el palacio- dedujo ella

Aquella chica de cabello encrespado hasta los hombros asintió con la cabeza -si... los combates no son para mí, así que dejé el programa militar y comencé a trabajar como sirvienta en el palacio... entonces... Rosicheena, ¿tú eres la mujer del rey?- preguntó la chica

Si las miradas mataran, Cyla ya estaría muerta, pues los ojos de Rosicheena la estaban asesinando -¡YO NO SOY PROPIEDAD DE NADIE! ¿ESCUCHASTE, CYLA?- gritó con rabia

La joven puso la ropa y productos sobre una mesita -perdona... yo... me enviaron a ayudarte a estar lis...- no pudo terminar la frase

-¡Escucha bien, Cyla! no pienso arreglarme ni hacer nada- sentenció la guerrera

La joven le miró perpleja -pero... Rosicheena... ¡El Rey Vegeta es tu marido ahora!- dijo ella

Rosicheena desvió la mirada, su cara reflejaba enojo, y sus ojos, impotencia -¡Pues si quiere tenerme, tendrá que obligarme! ¡Prefiero morir a ser suya!- dijo con firmeza

-Rosicheena... por favor, no quiero que te pase nada... además... ¡es el rey!- le entregó el vestido, que era de una tela color hueso -póntelo- dijo ella

La guerrera se volteó de espaldas -¡Jamás!- sentenció ella

Cyla la rodeó para ver a la cara a quien fuera su líder de grupo cuando entrenaban juntas -¡Por favor! Rosicheena... si no lo haces por tí, al menos por favor hazlo por mi... me matarán si no te arreglo y te llevo a tu habitación- suplicó la muchacha

Rosicheena se le quedó mirando, y sin abandonar su dura mirada tomó el vestido -como sea necesitaré esto, no puedo salir desnuda de aquí- dijo ella, poniéndose aquella prenda cuyo estilo era parecido a las prendas de la antigua Grecia

Cyla tomó una botella de vidrio -¿a dónde vas? ¿no quieres bañarte antes o perfumarte o algo?- preguntó

Rosicheena estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, observando a su ex compañera por encima del hombro -ya me puse el estúpido vestido, no haré nada más- respondió

La chica se encogió de hombros -está bien... te... te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo ella

El camino desde la sala de recuperación hasta el piso donde la alcoba del rey se encontraba, si bien no era tan largo, a Rosicheena le pareció interminable, y cuando estuvo nuevamente en el piso superior del palacio, ante aquellas puertas de la recámara principal, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, sintiendo un espantoso vacío en el estómago, pero sin reflejar eso en su rostro, aunque sus ojos temblaban ante lo que debía ocurrir, siendo esa su noche de bodas

-Por aquí- dijo Cyla, abriendo una puerta que estaba a un costado de la alcoba principal

Rosicheena suspiró aliviada "Al menos no estaré en su recámara... quizá pueda librarme de esto" pensó ella, entrando a la habitación donde la joven sirvienta había entrado. Era bastante espaciosa con una decoración minimalista y sobria, la cama era grande y se veía muy cómoda sin embargo, una puerta en el muro donde debía terminar la alcoba llamó su atención -¿esa puerta...?- no quería decirlo, deseaba que fuera algún armario o algo así

Cyla estaba por retirarse, pero se detuvo en la puerta -comunica con la recámara del Rey Vegeta...- le dirigió una melancólica sonrisa a su ex superior -estaré directamente a tu servicio, por si me necesitas señaló una especie de llavero sobre la mesa junto a la cama -sólo presiona ese botón... suerte, Rosicheena- dijo la joven antes de retirarse y dejar sola a la guerrera

Luego de que le confirmaron que su mujer ya estaba en la habitación contigua a la suya, el rey se dedicó a aguardar, imaginando cómo estaría ella,ansiosa, nerviosa, quizá hasta asustada por lo que pudiera suceder -aunque... imagino que así esté muerta de miedo, jamás lo demostrará... ¡Es toda una saiyajin!- dijo con emoción, excitado al saber suya a la guerrera más fuerte y soberbia entre todas las hembras

Aquella hora desde que llegó a su nueva recámara, fue una tortura para Rosicheena, quien sólo aguardaba frente a la puerta en posición de combate. Cuando la perilla de esa entrada comenzó a girar, la guerrera apretó los puños, tragó saliva y frunció su semblante "Si quiere que sea suya, deberá obligarme, ¡Jamás me entregaré a nadie!" pensaba ella, mientras todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Carxx, no spoileés! jajajajaja_

_Rosicheena fue derrotada, Russel no se atrevió a enfrentar al rey, y ahora es la mujer de quien tanto la exaspera... y es la noche de bodas OMG! Ya fabricarán a Vegeta? la violará? o cómo es que ella será suya de una vez?_

_¿Porque Russel no peleó? la respuesta está en el capítulo pero aquí va: todos los soldados juran obedecer incondionalmente y juran lealtad, en este caso, tuvo que jurar todo eso al Rey, y el código de honor saiyajin es muy fuerte. Si peleaba contra él por Rosicheena, estaría faltando a su juramento y su honor, así que de mala gana, "la cedió" _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo_

_¿reviews? _


	6. Rendición

_**Jesever: **__Pues la mordida es un acto de posesión, y oficialmente ya era suya… además de que se me hizo sexy, jejeje. Bueno, en cuanto a la pelea, al rey se le adelantaron (le querían comer el mandado XD) y Russel la retó, como ganó, en ese momento Rosicheena era su esposa, pero como hubo alguien, o sea el Rey, que lo retó por ella, y él se negó a desobedecer a su rey, por eso es que automáticamente Rosicheena pasa a ser propiedad del rey… si, tampoco me gusta mucho ese concepto, ¡CHALES! jajajaja_

_**Carxx: **__Sé que eres incapaz de spoilear… más te vale XD tienes privilegios únicos, jajajaja_

_**Demian: **__Pues los saiyajin eran bastante leales y tenían un gran sentido del honor, al menos entre ellos, y respetaban al más fuerte, obvio el Rey es más fuerte que Russel y su código de honor le impedía moralmente confrontarlo, por eso no aceptó el reto. Y Rosicheena, pues es la versión saiyajin de las mujeres que le huyen al matrimonio y maternidad por querer realizarse como profesionistas_

_**CLS ZVN:**__ Pues, se dice que Raditz es mayor que Vegeta aunque en el minus donde sale Gine, se ven casi de la misma edad así que… así que no importa mucho eso entonces XD jajajaja_

_**Leidy 123: **__Lemon… Si quieres lemon, sigue leyendo ;-)_

_**Marilú Moreno: **__exacto, nadie sabe para quién trabaja, Russel le hizo la chamba al rey… Ok, no supero la versión mexicana del capítulo anterior, jaja! Sip, se quedó como el chinito "nomás milando" jajaja… ok basta, gracias!_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__Ya ves, romanticismo y cursilerías saiyajin al fin y al cabo XD, tan menso el Russel, hacía tiempo que debía haberla tomado, ¡pero no! Tenía que ser cuando ya no la tenía cerca… hombres! Ten tu conti plis XD como sea, terminarás pidiendo más conti plis XD jajajaja_

_**Advertencia**__: Lemon en este capítulo… no digan que no lo advertí. En dicho lemon están combinados el modo narrador y en primera persona, espero que haya quedado entendible. Comenzamos!_

**Capítulo 6**

**Rendición**

El monarca entró por fin a la habitación de su nueva esposa, arqueando una ceja al observarla en posición de combate –¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué agresividad! Y yo que pensé que te lanzarías a mis brazos, considerando que es nuestra noche de bodas- dijo en tono burlón

Aquellos ojos púrpura lo observaban con firmeza y enojo –¡Eso nunca! Puede que Russel haya rehusado a pelear con usted, ¡Pero jamás seré suya!- su voz era determinada, pero todo ese temple fue vulnerado cuando el Rey, en un rápido movimiento la sujetó entre sus brazos, provocando que un gran escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la guerrera

Vegeta la miraba con deseo pero a la vez, había una calidez en sus ojos que la saiyajin sólo había observado en pocas ocasiones, y todas esas veces fueron en situaciones similares –Rosicheena, Ya eres mía- acercó su boca de modo sensual al oído de ella –eres mi mujer por derecho, y podría poseerte en este mismo instante- besó el lóbulo de la oreja, exhalando de modo seductor sobre aquel sensible punto, provocando un estremecimiento en la guerrera que fue claramente notorio para el rey, quien volvió a posar sus ojos azabache en los amatista de ella

Rosicheena estaba confundida, la cercanía con el rey, el hecho de que ya desde antes le atraía, y ahora, ese movimiento seductor en su oreja le estaba despertando sensaciones desconocidas y atemorizantes –¿Y qué hará? ¿Obligarme como cualquier macho lo haría con la mujer a quien ha derrotado?- preguntó desafiante

Una ligera risa salió de la garganta del rey, soltando a su mujer y dándole la espalda –Si fuera tan cobarde como cualquier otro…- volvió a encararla, sujetándola de nuevo entre sus brazos, y acercando su rostro al de la guerrera –...hubieras estado todo este tiempo en mi cama, así herida como estabas, y te habría fornicado hasta cansarme- le robó un beso rápido, furtivo, pasional, agresivo, para entonces apartarse de ella nuevamente –y no te hubiera enviado a un tanque de recuperación- pronunció casi con indiferencia, mientras su media sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro

"¡Cierto! Él… ordenó que me curaran" pensó Rosicheena, sin percatarse de un leve rubor que teñía sus mejillas -¿Por qué?- preguntó, obteniendo una cara confusa de parte de su ahora esposo –¿Por qué me envió a recuperación? Yo no podía moverme después de la pelea…- no pudo terminar de decir, que fácilmente el rey podía haberla violado

Vegeta la miró con esa arrogancia que tanto la irritaba –Nunca he necesitado obligar a una hembra a estar en mi cama, y tú no serás la primera- acercó sus pasos a la mujer, cerrando el espacio entre ambos, pero esta vez no la sujetó, sólo la miró firmemente –tú serás mía, Rosicheena, tú misma te entregarás a mí- dijo él

La saiyajin lo asesinaba con los ojos –¡Nunca! Hubieras aprovechado el tomarme estando lastimada, porque si esperas a que me entregue a tí por voluntad propia ¡Jamás lo haré!- dijo con toda la convicción de la que fue capaz, aunque internamente, estaba nerviosa, ella seguía estando a solas en una alcoba con quien ahora era su marido

El rey emitió algunas carcajadas –¡Vaya, vaya! Sólo llevamos unas pocas horas como esposos y ya me hablas con confianza- dijo burlonamente, obteniendo lo que tanto le gustaba, que era la furiosa mirada de su mujer. Vegeta comenzó a alejarse de ella, caminando hacia la puerta que conducía a su propia habitación –tarde o temprano te entregarás por voluntad propia a mí, Rosicheena- dijo antes de dejarla sola

Vegeta regresó a su recámara, satisfecho por las reacciones que observó en la guerrera "Eres obstinada y agresiva, sin duda eres perfecta para engendrar a mi heredero… disfrutaré tanto cuando seas tú quien se entregue a mí… y ya sé cómo lograrlo, querida Rosicheena" pensaba el rey mientras se disponía a dormir

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Russel la venció, se sentía aliviada de que hasta ahora el rey no había intentado forzarla a "cumplir con sus obligaciones" como esposa, aunque también aquello era extraño para la guerrera. Para evitar toparse con él, Rosicheena prácticamente se había enclaustrado en su habitación sin embargo, ya estaba llegando a su límite, no soportaba el encierro.

Fue hacia el vestidor, que había sido llenado con diversas prendas por Cyla, esto por una orden del rey. Entró en aquella amplia habitación donde había un espejo enorme, un cómodo taburete, además de ropa.

La guerrera comenzó a buscar –¡Demonios! No hay armaduras- dijo con desagrado sin embargo, tomó unas mallas (o leggins) de spandex color negro, además de una camisa de manga larga color rojo que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas. Tomó también un cinturón negro para ajustar aquella camisa a su cintura, y para evitar que la prenda se moviera o algo mientras volaba. Se puso unas botas y salió de su habitación.

Rosicheena bajó hasta la planta baja del palacio, observó que los guardias bajaban la mirada de modo respetuoso cuando se topaba con alguno. Este gesto la hizo sentir extraña pero también, era una caricia a su orgullo… y a la vez un golpe al mismo "Si el estúpido rey no me hubiera tomado, serían los mismos cerdos de siempre, observando a una hembra como a una amante potencial" pensaba ella mientras les dirigía frías y mordaces miradas a los guardias

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de salida, pero el vigilante de la misma se interpuso en su camino –Lo siento, mi señora, no puede salir del palacio- dijo el soldado

Rosicheena le frunció el ceño –¡Exijo que abras la puerta! ¿Quién te has creído para prohibirme salir?- dijo impetuosa

-Son órdenes de su majestad, mi señora- respondió el guardia

-¡Ya lo veremos!- se dio la media vuelta, caminando con paso firme hacia la sala del trono. Los guardias de la entrada hicieron un respetuoso movimiento con la cabeza –¡Exijo hablar con el Rey!- dijo la guerrera

-Disculpe, mi señora, pero el rey está ocupado en una audiencia- dijo uno de los guardias

En un veloz movimiento, Rosicheena tenía al soldado agarrado del cuello y contra la pared –dije, que quiero hablar con mi esposo, así que será mejor que entres, y discretamente le digas eso, o probarás mi furia… y después la del Rey por impedirle hablar con su mujer- dijo sádicamente. Si bien no le agradaba ser propiedad del sumo gobernante, si sacaría provecho de ello, al menos, en este momento en que sólo deseaba salir del palacio

Luego de unos momentos en que la guerrera aguardó al exterior, el soldado volvió con ella –mi señora, el rey la recibirá ahora mismo- dijo él

Rosicheena le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio al saiyajin, para entonces entrar. La sala estaba completamente vacía, salvo por Vegeta que se encontraba sentado en su trono –¿Querías verme, Rosicheena? Nuestras habitaciones están comunicadas por una puerta, fácilmente puedes verme si así quieres- dijo en tono sugerente

-No vine a seducirte, querido esposo- dijo con sarcasmo –Quise salir un momento del palacio, ¡Pero tus guardias me impiden que si quiera me acerque a la puerta!- exclamó enojada

El rey se levantó, bajando lentamente la escalinata para acercarse a su mujer –tú sabes cómo son las cosas, ahora eres una mujer casada y nada menos que conmigo, ¡El Rey de los Saiyajin! Además, ¿para qué quieres salir?- preguntó

La guerrera lo miraba con desprecio, pero intentó mantener la cordura "quizá… quizá si le digo…" pensó –¡Quería tomar aire! Quizá entrenar un poco- respondió

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada –Si quieres tomar aire, puedes ir jardín del palacio, no tienes porqué…- fue interrumpido

-¡¿ACASO SOY TU PRISIONERA, VEGETA?!- preguntó con furia

El rey se acercó con rostro amenazante a la guerrera –prisionera no…- la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca –pero ¡Eres MI mujer! Y como buena esposa, te quedarás en el palacio… a menos, que yo permita lo contrario- le dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a su trono

Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, a pesar de estar en el palacio y ser la compañera del rey, debía quedarse ahí, a menos que su esposo permitiera lo contrario, por eso no quería unirse a nadie, por eso no deseaba ser esposa y madre –¡TE ODIO, REY VEGETA!- espetó con rabia, saliendo furiosa de aquella sala

Rosicheena caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, completamente furiosa de sentirse una prisionera, pero la sensación de una presencia siguiéndola la irritó todavía más, volteando con la mano extendida –¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo?- preguntó al saiyajin corpulento que caminaba detrás de ella

-Mi… mi señora perdón, soy el general Nappa, el Rey Vegeta me ha ordenado ser su guardaespaldas- dijo el saiyajin

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!- gritó exasperada "No sólo soy su maldita prisionera, ¡También quiere tenerme vigilada todo el tiempo!" pensaba ella

Aquel enorme guerrero se acercó a la esposa del rey –sólo quiero que sepa que estoy a sus órdenes, mi señora, y también para protegerla- dijo él

Rosicheena le miró con desprecio –Me he cuidado sola toda la vida, ¡No necesito de la protección de nadie!- dijo con desdén mientras intentaba alejarse de su escolta, quien continuaba caminando detrás de ella, eso la enfureció aún más –Iré a mi habitación…- volteó a ver al corpulento saiyajin con malicia –...dudo mucho que quieras acompañarme hasta allá, ¿O quieres que el rey piense que tienes otras intenciones para con su mujer?- dijo con voz sádica

Nappa tragó saliva al imaginar al rey –si… no se preocupe, vaya tranquila- dijo el saiyajin

La guerrera siguió su camino y volvió a subir al último piso, entrando a su habitación. Llevaba 2 días de casada, y su nueva vida le estaba asfixiando, sabía que algún día el rey la obligaría a cumplir sexualmente como esposa, no podía salir del palacio, y ahora tenía un guardaespaldas –¡MALDICIÓN!- repetía en la soledad de su alcoba una y otra vez, mientras añoraba aquellos días cuando iba a purgar planetas, extrañaba los combates, extrañaba sentir la sangre de inocentes en sus manos, ver civilizaciones sucumbir ante su poder –ojalá… ojalá nunca hubiera entrado aquella noche en el palacio- dijo con melancolía, reprochándose aquel atrevimiento por el cual conoció directamente al monarca

Unos ruidos de risas al exterior llamaron su atención, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de su alcoba, pegando a ella su oreja, era la voz de una mujer. Un impulso interno la hizo abrir la puerta –Pero… ¿Qué diablos?- dijo desconcertada al ver frente a ella, parada ante la puerta del rey a una mujer con tan sólo una bata cubriéndole –¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!- preguntó furiosa

La saiyajin la miraba con temor –se… ¡Señora!- dijo la muchacha sin saber qué hacer

En ese momento, el rey salió de su alcoba –¿Qué sucede aquí?- observó a su amante de ocasión, temerosa por el encuentro con su mujer, pero lo que más le agradó fue la cara de confusión y enojo de Rosicheena, su plan había funcionado –Vania, entra- ordenó con indiferencia

La mujer en cuestión sólo asintió y agachó la cabeza, introduciéndose a la recámara del monarca, quien se quedó afuera, librando un intenso duelo de miradas con su esposa

¡Era el colmo! Primero la tenía como prisionera, la había tomó como esposa, algo que nunca quiso en su vida, y ahora la humillaba como mujer –Vegeta… ¿Qué significa esto?- reclamó

Vegeta tomó la barbilla de ella –Querida esposa…- dijo con ironía –te he dado la libertad de no cumplir con tus obligaciones maritales pero, comprenderás que no por eso voy a negarme el placer de compañía femenina, ya que tú me niegas tus encantos- dijo con malicia

"¡Maldito bastardo!" pensó la guerrera –pues… que te diviertas con tu zorra- respondió con el mismo sadismo que su esposo, para entonces volver a su habitación

Esa noche se la pasó despierta junto a la puerta que comunicaba a la recámara del rey, escuchando los sonidos que hacían tanto su esposo como la amante en turno –desgraciado…- dijo para sí misma, furiosa de saber que otra mujer estaba en la cama del rey –¡Tonterías! ¿a mí qué diablos me importa lo que él haga con esa zorra? ¡Mejor! Así no soy yo la que tengo que satisfacer sus asquerosos deseos- trataba de convencerse que aquello no le afectaba, pero si le importaba, no sabía el motivo, pero la situación era en extremo molesta para la guerrera

Esa fue simplemente la primera vez, pues las noches siguientes ocurrió lo mismo, el rey llamaba a alguna de sus amantes de ocasión a su recámara, planeando todo tan fríamente para asegurarse que Rosicheena las viera llegar, las escuchara gritar. Gozaba de ver el enfado en la cara de su esposa, ella estaba a punto de explotar, encerrada todo el día en el palacio, seguida por Nappa cuando salía de su habitación… era una bomba de tiempo de la cual, él tenía el detonador

Esta noche, Rosicheena simplemente estaba en alerta, aguardando por la llegada de la amante que esa noche complacería a su esposo. Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, la enfurecía saber que otras besaban aquellos labios que habían debilitado su orgullo, la humillaba saber que los fuertes brazos de Vegeta tomaban a otras mujeres "¿Las sostendrá como a mí? ¿Las mirará del mismo modo que lo hace conmigo? ¿Las retará como a mí?" se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando escuchaba tras la puerta los sonidos de lo que ocurría en la alcoba de su marido

Irritada, rabiosa y enloquecida, salió al pasillo cuando escuchó las risas del rey junto a las de otra mujer, y no se equivocó, el monarca se dirigía hacia su alcoba, acompañado por una saiyajin delgada y de rasgos finos, que utilizaba una especie de vestido casi transparente. Al verlos, Rosicheena los mataba con su mirada llena de odio

Vegeta por su parte, sonreía con arrogancia, complacido de ver en ese estado a su mujer "te tengo" pensó, para entonces voltear a ver a su amante –Aguarda por mí en mi recámara- le ordenó

La muchacha asintió con timidez, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta principal, no pudo avanzar mucho, pues un fuerte golpe la había lanzado contra una pared

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, ROSICHEENA?- reclamó el monarca

La guerrera no soportó más –¡Ya es suficiente, Vegeta! ¡Noche tras noche viene una nueva prostituta a tu cama!- espetó con toda la rabia contenida que sentía

El rey volteó a ver a la chica, que ya se había levantado luego del ataque de Rosicheena –¡Tú! ¡Largo de aquí!- ordenó, a lo que la saiyajin atendió presurosa a aquella orden, si algo pasaba entre el rey y su mujer, ella no quería estar presente

Rosicheena respiraba agitadamente –Me tomas como esposa, me tienes recluida en el palacio… ¡Y ME RESTRIEGAS EN LA CARA A TUS ZORRAS!- reclamó con desprecio

El rey la sujetó de las muñecas cuando ella intentó golpearlo –¡BASTA! Ya te había dicho, que no te obligaría a cumplir con tu obligación de darme sexo… ¡PERO SOY HOMBRE! Y no dejaré de estar con otras hembras- la acercó contra su cuerpo, a pesar de que la guerrera se resistía a la cercanía entre ambos –...a menos que quieras dejar de hacerte tonta, y hagas lo que corresponde como mi mujer que eres- dijo en tono sugerente

Un nuevo duelo de miradas se dio entre ambos, él la miraba con soberbia, pues sabía que ella estaba a punto de estallar, mientras que la guerrera lo miraba con desprecio, con rencor, quería gritarle, quería matarlo… y con extrema rudeza, los labios de Vegeta se apoderaron de la boca de la guerrera

Al principio se resistió, pero el rey provocaba algo en ella, que terminó correspondiendo al beso –¡TE ODIO!- dijo con furia cuando se separaron para respirar, a lo que el rey sólo sonrió orgulloso y volvió a besarla intensamente, dejando de sujetarla por las muñecas para que ahora sus brazos rodearan la cintura de la guerrera –Vegeta… te desprecio…- dijo agitada, además de que su convicción flaqueaba a esas alturas

Nuevamente la besó, recorriendo la espalda de la guerrera con sus manos, y su cola también se sujetaba a la delicada silueta de ella –¿seguirás haciéndote la tonta? ¿o admitirás lo que tu cuerpo desea y me pide a gritos?- la acercó aún más a él, deleitándose con su rostro sonrojado –dices que jamás te entregarías a mí, pero todo tu ser me demuestra lo contrario- dijo con arrogancia

Rosicheena temblaba en los brazos del rey, sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada penetrante de su esposo. Era cierto, en ese momento sentía un gran calor inundar su cuerpo, algo totalmente extraño para ella, no quería admitirlo, pero los besos del rey la hacían sentir viva, comparable a librar una difícil batalla. No quería decirlo, no quería rendirse, era la hembra más fuerte de todo el planeta… y él, el macho más poderoso, y el único que había logrado desesperarla, y hacerla sentir de este modo

-¿Quieres que te haga mía de una maldita vez?- preguntó el rey

La guerrera libraba una batalla interna entre su orgullo, y las extrañas y desconocidas sensaciones que Vegeta le provocaba… -¡DEMONIOS!- gritó desesperada, antes de que ahora fuera ella quien se apoderara de la boca del rey

El monarca correspondía perfectamente a los deseosos e intensos besos de su mujer, y con un brazo, llevó las piernas de la guerrera para sujetarlas a su cintura, y así, con su esposa aferrada a él con brazos, piernas y cola, comenzó a avanzar sin abandonar la boca de ella, hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

Nunca quise esto, toda la vida me negué a unirme a nadie. Ver a mi madre sometida por mi padre y sin salir de casa durante mi niñez me hizo tomar esa decisión, pero ahora ya no importa, lo deseo, ¡Deseo a Vegeta! Lo deseo tanto como lo odio.

Odio sus torturas, sus juegos mentales, sus presiones, y al mismo tiempo deseo su boca y su calor, es extraño sentir todo esto, jamás antes ningún macho me había ni siquiera atraído... pero Vegeta despierta instintos en mí que creía tener dominados, ya veo que estaba en un error, pues mi piel se estremece cada que sus manos exploran alguna zona de mi cuerpo. Quisiera golpearlo, torturarlo hasta la muerte, y no entiendo porqué, no quiero separarme de él en este momento, sólo deseo ser suya.

Ya adentro de la recámara principal, Vegeta besaba a su mujer apasionadamente, mientras de modo descarado, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la guerrera, aún por encima de la ropa. Sus labios pasaron de la boca, al cuello de Rosicheena, quien sólo emitía silenciosos suspiros. Bajó al suelo las piernas de su mujer, que aún se aferraban a su cintura, y de modo sensual, llevó su boca al oído de la guerrera -desvístete- dijo con tono seductor, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja

El rey se quitaba su armadura y capa, mientras observaba el sonrojo de Rosicheena, quien tímidamente y con mucho esfuerzo, logró quitarse las botas y sus mallas "¡Qué diferencia! Ahorita es tan tímida y frágil, ¡Nada qué ver con la altanería con que se me enfrenta" pensaba excitado mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con las torneadas piernas de la saiyajin.

Excitado de verla temerosa en esos momentos y aún con la camisola puesta, mientras tímidamente desviaba la mirada, el rey se acercó a su mujer, besándola con lujuria mientras que sus manos desgarraban la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Rosicheena. Estaba complacido, no sólo tenía un bello rostro, sino que también tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo

Procedió entonces a cargarla por la cintura, arrojándola sobre la cama, un leve quejido salió de los labios de la guerrera. Como si se tratara de un exquisito platillo, Vegeta se arrojó sobre ella, devorando pasionalmente la boca de su mujer, para después pasar a su cuello, sus besos a veces eran suaves, y otras veces más bruscos, pero el rey simplemente se deleitaba con la suave piel de su mujer. Siguió bajando con su lengua para llegar a los senos de la guerrera, apoderándose de los mismos con sus manos, masajeándolos con firmeza pero a la vez con movimientos suaves; estaba enloquecido de lujuria, pero quería disfrutarla.

El rey se dedicaba a devorar el pezón de la guerrera, excitado al límite y jugando con los pechos de ella con su boca, sus dientes, sus dedos, su lengua. Mientras que ella en respuesta, gemía y suspiraba, provocando aún más a su lujurioso esposo, quien siguió su camino descendente, besando el vientre de ella "es cuestión de repetir esto constantemente, y pronto, aquí estará mi perfecto heredero" pensaba el monarca mientras su lengua se divertía en el ombligo de su mujer.

-Voltéate- dijo Vegeta casi en susurro, a lo que ella se recostó boca abajo. Retiró su cabello y comenzó a besar su nuca, exhalando su tibio aliento sobre las áreas que besaba, y esto provocaba más quejidos de placer por parte de Rosicheena.

Vegeta… ¡Maldito rey que me enervas y enfureces! Pero ahora que estamos juntos y solos en la intimidad de tu alcoba, eres sólo un hombre, un hombre que me enloquece y logra que mi orgullo desaparezca en este momento. Mi cuerpo reacciona de modos hasta ahora desconocidos para mí, no sé describirlo, pero tu boca recorriendo mi espina, y tus manos acariciando mi cola, provocan que desaparezca cualquier rastro de cordura en mí.

Me torturas ahora como lo haces siempre, te encanta torturarme, pero este es un martirio que de hecho estoy disfrutando, ¡Odio admitirlo! Odio disfrutar de esto, pero esa es la realidad, su boca devorando mis piernas, mis muslos… Ya no soy yo misma, ¡Maldito Vegeta! ¡Maldito seas por provocarme todo esto!

Mientras besaba, subiendo por las piernas de su mujer, el rey sonrió al percibir cierto aroma, y con un rápido movimiento, la volteó para recostarla boca arriba, colocándose entre las piernas de la guerrera, quien sólo lo miraba con una mezcla de excitación, y temor a lo desconocido –¡Aaarrrgggh!- gimió Rosicheena con fuerza, mientras sus manos estrujaban las sábanas de la cama, en las cuales se derramaron unas gotas de sangre provenientes de la intimidad de la saiyajin

Vegeta siguió avanzando, hasta llegar al fondo de la intimidad de su esposa, emitiendo un sonido gutural ante la sensación de estar dentro de ella. Tantas noches fantaseo con hacerla suya, con poseerla, la veía en el rostro de sus amantes, y ahora por fin esto se realizaba, ¡Ella estaba en su cama! La tenía completamente para él, y hacía unos segundos acababa de tomar algo que los machos saiyajin apreciaban en demasía: la virginidad de ella

Se quedó un momento inmóvil disfrutando de aquella primera entrada, lo cual sirvió para que ella pudiera adaptarse al miembro del rey, para después de unos instantes, comenzar a marcar un ritmo sensual y enérgico, que al principio fue extraño para la joven, inexperta en este tipo de situaciones, pero que después de algunas pocas embestidas, pudo adaptarse a las maniobras de su esposo

Así que de esto se trata… Y pensar que planeaba negarme el experimentar esto alguna vez… ¿Qué diablos pienso? Vegeta… ¿Qué es lo que me haces? ¿Por qué logras hacerme pensar y sentir así? ¡Te odio! Y al mismo tiempo… quiero que sigas dentro de mí, quiero que tus dientes se hundan en mi piel, tal y como ahora sucede, mientras mis uñas se encajan en tus brazos y en tu espalda. Quiero matarte, quiero torturarte, quisiera hacerte pedazos… y por eso no quiero que te detengas… Esto… es casi como pelear, tan excitante como estar frente a un enemigo que puede asesinarte… y de hecho lo eres, Vegeta, eres más fuerte que yo, me superas por mucho, por algo eres el rey… ¡Y ahora eres mío!

Vegeta continuaba disfrutando del calor y la humedad de su guerrera, quien sólo se aferraba al rey con todas sus fuerzas, ambos jadeaban y gemían ante las caricias, mordidas o rasguños del otro, y de vez en cuando sus bocas se encontraban, ahogando las exclamaciones de placer con besos furtivos mientras sus colas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre sí

Rosicheena se aferró con sus piernas a la cintura de su marido, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo mientras empujaba su pelvis para profundizar las maniobras del rey, quien estaba tan excitado, que sentía estar a punto de explotar sin embargo, se contenía, quería provocar en ella un gran orgasmo, ¡Eso le gustaba al rey! Llevar a la mujer que tuviera en su lecho al borde de la locura

¡No puedo más! Siento que voy a explotar, Vegeta ¿Qué me has hecho? Que siento que ahorita soy capaz de hacer lo que tú quieras… ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme gozar de este modo! –¡Vegeta!- grito tu nombre una y otra vez, estoy fuera de mí, soy solo una muñeca en tus brazos, soy lo que tú quieras en este momento… -¡VEGETA!- ¿Cómo no gritar tu nombre? ¿Cómo no rasguñarte y aferrarme a ti como si no hubiera mañana? ¿Qué es esto? Es… es como si un planeta entero hubiera estallado en mi interior… se siente mejor que matar lentamente a alguien sintiendo sus huesos tronar entre mis manos, mientras exhala su último aliento… incluso es mejor que destruir una civilización, o un planeta con el más poderoso de mis ataques, ¿Qué me has hecho Rey Vegeta?, odio admitirlo y no te lo diré, pero la realidad es que ahora soy tuya por completo

Excitado de sentir, ver y escuchar el orgasmo de su mujer, el rey intensificó sus embestidas –¡Rosicheena!- escapó de sus labios sin que fuera consciente de ello, algo que jamás en su vida había hecho antes, se aferró al cuerpo de su guerrera que yacía debajo de su cuerpo, y en una última entrada con fuerza, terminó, quedándose dentro del cuerpo de su esposa unos instantes más.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada, Rosicheena libraba una batalla interna por lo que acababa de pasar, algo de lo que siempre huyó y que hacía unos instantes y desde su pelea con Russel se hizo realidad. Y que sin embargo había disfrutado, se había entregado por completo al saiyajin que la sacaba de quicio, a quien tanto detestaba, y que ahora era su marido por completo, su compañero de vida.

El rey se quedó recostado boca arriba, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza "¡Por fin! Fue mejor de lo que imaginaba… preñarla no será para nada un sacrificio… de hecho, disfrutaré muchísimo el proceso" pensaba mientras su arrogante sonrisa se hacía presente, sin embargo, Rosicheena hacía ya unos instantes había caído presa de un profundo sueño, y ya sea por inercia, instinto, o algo, su cuerpo se acurrucó al monarca, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Vegeta "Tan frágil… ¿Quién diría que es la temeraria Rosicheena que ha sido el azote de tantos planetas?" decía mentalmente mientras veía el relajado rostro de su guerrera sobre su pecho, y en un gesto a la vez posesivo y a la vez protector, colocó un brazo alrededor de su mujer, quedándose dormido después de unos instantes.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el lemon? Pero… ¿a la primera y ya viene Vegeta en camino? Quién sabe, el rey quiere seguir en eso… digo, sólo para asegurarse de embarazarla pronto XD_

_Pues bien, esto les dejo por el momento… Espero no haberme puesto muy melosa, a veces no puedo evitarlo, ya saben, soy una CURSI sin remedio, aunque he estado tratando de quitarme eso al menos en este fic._

_Jajajjaa… creo que a varios les hizo reír la "versión mexicana" del capítulo anterior… ¡Chales! Jajajaja síganme en mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette", además de mis fics se han dado cuenta que publico otras locuras como los consejos de amor de Vili XD_

_Pórtense mal! Y nos leemos al siguiente capítulo… ¿reviews?_


	7. Príncipe en Proceso

_**CLS ZVN: **__Creo que el título del capítulo revela demasiado XD qué bueno que te gustó su primera vez _

_**Jesever: **__Rosi estará confundida pero… ¡Bien que le gustó! XD jaja… Y pues, hacer un bebé es un proceso que ni al rey ni a ella les pesa mucho hacer, jajajaja. Aún falta para que Vegeta nazca, aguarda ;-)_

_**Marilu Moreno: **__El Rey es un maldito adorable, jaja! El punto débil de un saiyajin es su orgullo, y Rosicheena no es la excepción, sino la confirmación de esa regla… lo mismo el Rey, esos dos son iguales XD_

_**Farruquitalinda: **__Pues decía que no por mero orgullo, pero ¡Claro que terminó cediendo! ¿Quién no cede tratándose de un Vegeta?_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__Qué bueno que quedó entendible eso :) normalmente tengo problemas al escribir en primera persona… ¡Culpa a la beta! XD jajajaja En fin, aquí hay otro lemon, aunque menos intenso que el anterior… eso si, ya sabes, ¡Mucho romanticismo!... en versión saiyajin XD_

**Capítulo 7**

**Príncipe en Proceso**

Rosicheena despertó sola y algo confundida en un principio debido a que desconoció aquella recámara, pero después de unos momentos recordó la apasionada noche que había tenido en brazos del monarca, sonrojándose al revivir mentalmente esos momentos. Pasó su mano por la almohada y el lugar que su esposo había ocupado en la cama hasta hacía unos instantes, aún se sentía tibio, y podía percibir ese aroma tan masculino propio del rey.

Observó que en la mesita de noche junto a la cama había un papel, por lo que se estiró para tomarlo, lo desdobló y leyó aquella nota:

_Ordené que te lleven una armadura nueva. _

_Después de que desayunes y te vistas, Nappa te llevará a la plataforma de despegues, allá te veo._

_Vegeta_

-¿Y ahora qué querrá?- se cuestionó a sí misma mientras volvía a doblar aquella hoja de papel. Volteó de modo defensivo al escuchar que abrían la puerta de entrada, sujetando la sábana para cubrir su desnudez –¡Cyla! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al observar a su mucama personal

La joven dejó una bandeja con comida en una pequeña mesa circular –El general Nappa me indicó que trajera el desayuno aquí… aguarda un momento- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, regresando unos segundos después con unas prendas en las manos, las cuales colocó en una silla –también me dijo que te trajera esto- explicó la mucama

Rosicheena se quedó mirando sorprendida, se trataba de un leotardo de spandex completamente nuevo, botas blancas, y lo que más le sorprendió, además de una capa color rojo, fue ver que a diferencia de la armadura negra que utilizaba siempre, propia de los soldados saiyajin, le habían traído una armadura blanca, color que sólo el rey usaba en todo el planeta, además de un detalle en dicha prenda que llamó mucho más su atención: El símbolo real.

La joven saiyajin se acercó a la cama –¿Quieres que te ayude, Rosi?- preguntó

La guerrera negó con la cabeza –sabes que no necesito ayuda, Cyla- respondió

Cyla le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su ex compañera de entrenamiento –lo sé… ¿sabes? Es extraño verte aquí, normalmente el rey echa a sus…- dejó de hablar al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo –¡Perdón, Rosi! Yo… yo mejor te dejo…- no pudo terminar de hablar

-Explica eso, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hace el rey?- preguntó Rosicheena

Su mucama suspiró en resignación –bueno, he escuchado que el rey expulsa de su habitación a sus amantes luego de… tú sabes- dijo con vergüenza

Esa nueva información, provocó que la guerrera sonriera sin darse cuenta –puedes retirarte, Cyla- dijo ella

La joven asintió –te veré después, Rosi- dijo la mucama, para entonces retirarse de la alcoba real

Envuelta en la sábana, Rosicheena se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su nueva ropa, con un dedo tocó el escudo grabado en la armadura –¡Soy la esposa del Rey de los saiyajin!- dijo con satisfacción y soberbia "¡Soy la mejor guerrera! Sólo el mejor saiyajin puede ser mi compañero… ¡Y ese saiyajin, no es otro que el Rey!" pensaba mientras se vestía con su nueva indumentaria.

El Rey Vegeta se encontraba en el puerto espacial del planeta. Detrás de él se erguía una nave lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a un grupo d pasajeros, la cual tenía la insignia real en uno de los costados. No tardó mucho en divisar el arribo de su mujer, portando las nuevas prendas que había destinado para ella, y caminando detrás de ella, Nappa.

Rosicheena llegó ante su marido –¿Deseabas verme?- preguntó

De modo discreto para no ser observado por Nappa y/o cualquier otro súbdito presente, los ojos del Rey recorrieron la anatomía de su esposa, y el elegante porte de ella –Sube a la nave- dijo en tono seco mientras daba la media vuelta para subir al vehículo

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida

El rey la observó por encima del hombro –Dije que subas a la nave- repitió casi con enfado

La guerrera asintió con la cabeza mientras contenía un gruñido, para entonces abordar. Ambos tomaron asiento en la cabina de mando, y luego de unos instantes abandonaron el Planeta Vegeta.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, pero después de un rato en que el silencio y la duda la carcomían, Rosicheena decidió hablar –¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó

-Pronto lo sabrás- respondió el monarca, mientras una sádica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

A partir de entonces no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, y luego de que el rey activara el gas somnífero ambos esposos durmieron durante el resto de su viaje, hasta que la sonó alarma de la nave, anunciando que habían llegado a su destino.

Rosicheena y Vegeta despertaron –¿Qué planeta es ese?- preguntó la guerrera

-Uthark*- respondió el monarca, mientras programaba la nave para descender

-He escuchado que es un planeta con guerreros comparables a saiyajines de clase baja y media, en general son pacíficos- comentó ella

-Así es… creo que podrás divertirte con ellos- dijo el monarca entre risas

-O sea ¿cómo?- si lo escuchó, pero no podía creer lo que su esposo acababa de decir

Su odiosa y soberbia sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro –para que veas que no soy tan cruel contigo, Rosicheena, toma este planeta como… ¡Como un obsequio de bodas de parte mía! Por eso es que vinimos solos- dijo el monarca con un tono que combinaba la sinceridad y la ironía

La nave aterrizó en medio de la confusión y miedo de los habitantes de dicho planeta. Ambos saiyajin descendieron de aquel elegante vehículo –todos tuyos- susurró el rey en el oído de su mujer

Rosicheena sonrió con malicia cuando escuchó la sensual voz del rey en su oreja, a la vez que sintió su piel erizarse por aquellas palabras. No tuvo que haber una confirmación o segunda instrucción, la guerrera en ella salió a flote, disparando un poderoso cañón de ki contra los aterrorizados habitantes de aquel planeta, que uno a uno caían víctimas de la sangrienta saiyajin, y unos pocos corrían por su vida.

Los guerreros comenzaron a aparecer intentando defender su civilización sin embargo, uno por uno se enfrentaban a la experimentada guerrera, quien gozaba de abatir a sus oponentes, unos más hábiles que otros y que le presentaban un combate interesante.

¡Ja! Tenía reservado este planeta para venir con algunos de mis soldados de confianza, pero no me equivoqué en traerla, ¡Verla pelear es casi tan excitante como tenerla en la cama! La pasión con que ataca a sus oponentes, la destreza para abatirlos, su sadismo a la hora de matar a estos insectos… -¿Qué demonios?-

Rosicheena estaba ocupada luchando contra dos guerreros que intentaban abatirla, mientras su esposo la observaba complacido, sin embargo, el rey se percató de tres presencias que asechaban por la espalda a su mujer. Haciendo alarde de su fuerza y habilidad para el combate, el rey acabó rápidamente con quienes pretendían emboscarlos

-¡Vegeta!- nunca esperé una emboscada, ¡Diablos! Siempre cuido ese tipo de detalles pero hoy… luego de tanto tiempo sin acción… ¡Me dejé llevar! Era imposible resistirse, el calor de la batalla, la adrenalina, las vidas de estos alienígenas extinguiéndose uno a uno… La muerte y la batalla me sedujeron y no cuidé mis espaldas… ¡Odio admitirlo! Pero si Vegeta no hubiera estado aquí, los utharkas me hubieran herido… quizá asesinado si unen sus ataques

El rey se acercó a su mujer, acomodándose de tal modo que ambos quedaron espalda con espalda -¿Ya tuviste suficiente diversión, mujer?- preguntó con malicia

Rosicheena emitió una pequeña risa –jamás tendré suficiente de una batalla- respondió

Ambos abrieron fuego, exterminando a aquellos seres que aún quedaban con vida. Los guerreros que aún enfrentaban a la pareja saiyajin no tardaron en caer, y gracias a sus scouter, pronto acabaron con cualquier sobreviviente posible.

El último utharka murió por una esfera de energía que la saiyajin le había lanzado, tapizando junto con sus compañeros de raza el suelo de aquel planeta con sus cadáveres.

Al haber sido quien más peleó de ambos, Rosicheena estaba más agitada que su esposo, quien también contribuyó a esa purga. El rey se le quedó observando a su mujer, que aún se veía extasiada por la batalla, respirando agitadamente mientras se limpiaba rastros de sangre que habían salpicado su rostro. Esa visión de su guerrera lo excitó de sobremanera, por lo que en un movimiento rápido, tenía ya a su esposa atrapada en sus fuertes brazos, mientras que sus bocas se fundían en un salvaje y pasional beso

Las manos de ambos recorrían con urgencia y desesperación el cuerpo del otro, en este momento en que la adrenalina y la lujuria los dominaba. Rosicheena alzó los brazos para permitir que Vegeta retirara su armadura, haciendo ella lo mismo con dicha prenda de su marido, y una vez que observó el perfecto cuerpo del rey, cubierto por aquel ajustado spandex, la guerrera se dejó llevar por aquel salvaje momento, desgarrando el traje de su esposo

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Vegeta, sorprendido por aquella maniobra

Rosicheena sonrió con malicia –tú me trajiste a este planeta para purgarlo… no creo que el GRAN rey de los saiyajin hubiera hecho eso sin ordenar que empacaran un cambio de ropa para ambos ¿o si?- dijo sugerente mientras arqueaba la ceja

El rey le dirigió una mirada asesina, al tiempo en que la tomó violentamente del cabello, acercando el rostro de su mujer al suyo –no hagas como que me conoces, ¡Porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz!- dijo con sadismo para volver a devorar aquellos labios, e imitando la maniobra de su guerrera, el rey también desgarró el traje de su esposa

Su cola se aferró a la cintura de la guerrera mientras que su boca se dirigía a los senos de ella, devorándolos salvajemente mientras ella emitía gemidos de placer, y en ocasiones de molestia pues Vegeta llegaba a veces a morderla, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Aquel juego erótico prosiguió, y una traviesa mano del monarca tomó rumbo sur. Rosicheena se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de su marido jugando en su intimidad, le propinaba toques suaves combinados con otros más salvajes y ante eso, la guerrera rodeó la cintura del rey con una pierna, para darle más libertad a la mano del monarca de hacer y deshacer como quisiera en su feminidad

Vegeta detuvo sus besos un momento mientras sus ojos contemplaban el avergonzado rostro de su mujer, retiró sus dedos de aquella íntima zona cuando la sintió más que lubricada, la sujetó del trasero –se ve que lo estás disfrutando- dijo con soberbia

Rosicheena llevó su otra pierna que aún estaba en el piso, alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, y al escuchar aquellas palabras le dedicó una mirada enfadada –¡Cállate, bastardo!- espetó con enojo, y contradictoriamente, también excitación, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo

No le molestó aquel insulto, de hecho lo excitó aún más si eso era posible –¡Arrrgh!- un gruñido salió de la boca del rey cuando se sintió rodeado de la estrecha y húmeda feminidad de su esposa. El rey comenzó a embestirla de un modo salvaje, en medio de aquel lúgubre escenario con cadáveres alrededor de la pareja tirados por todo el suelo del planeta. De cuando en cuando tenía que dar un paso para equilibrarse, pues su mujer también acompañaba con enérgicos movimientos sus embestidas; y a veces al dar un paso, literalmente rompía los miembros corpóreos de los caídos en aquella purga.

La batalla, la adrenalina, la sangre, la muerte, el confirmar su superioridad sobre otras especies habían embriagado de lujuria a Vegeta y Rosicheena, quienes dieron rienda suelta de sus instintos una y otra vez en aquel planeta, rodeados por los cuerpos de los utharkas.

Desde aquella "Luna de miel" que ambos compartieron, habían pasado ya dos meses. Desde que su matrimonio fue consumado luego de aquel juego de poder y celos, no había noche en que el rey y su guerrera no discutieran, para después terminar en una batalla campal en la cama del gobernante de los saiyajin.

Por su parte, Rosicheena intentaba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como la compañera del Rey. Cada día que pasaba extrañaba cada vez más su etapa como guerrera y conquistadora de planetas, añoraba su libertad pues todo el día se la pasaba en el palacio. Por suerte, Vegeta le había autorizado utilizar la sala de entrenamiento, así que los momentos en que estaba en dicho lugar, para ella eran como bocanadas de aire fresco, poder tener un poco de acción aunque fuera de ese modo, poder acabar cuando menos con saibaimans era reconfortante.

Eso durante el día, sin embargo para Rosicheena las noches eran distintas, estar en brazos del rey dejándose ambos llevar por sus instintos, haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar rendidos, y despertar al día siguiente aún en los brazos de aquel odioso saiyajin la hacían sentir viva.

Y por su parte, Vegeta seguía con su retorcido juego de poder, torturándola mentalmente, desafiándola, sólo para provocar la furia de su mujer con el fin de que la desahogara al momento de la intimidad. Con paciencia aguardaba el día en que se confirmara un embarazo en la guerrera, no había prisa, el proceso de engendrar a su heredero era demasiado placentero. Vegeta había olvidado por completo a sus amantes de ocasión, Rosicheena era su nuevo juguete, excitante y desafiante, ¡Y vaya que si estaba disfrutándolo!

Una tarde luego de haber entrenado casi todo el día, y después de haberse bañado, Rosicheena se encontraba en su habitación terminando de vestirse para después ir a cenar con el rey como cada tarde/noche. A pesar de que dormían juntos, ella seguía teniendo su recámara aparte, cuando de pronto, gritos que provenían desde el pasillo llamaron su atención, por lo que salió a ver lo que pasaba

-Dije ¡Que esperaré al rey en su alcoba!- exclamó una saiyajin de facciones toscas

Un guardia la detenía por la muñeca –Vania, ya se te dijo que el rey no te ha mandado llamar ¡No insistas!- dijo el saiyajin

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!- demandó Rosicheena al presenciar el alboroto, reconociendo de inmediato a la amante del rey –y tú ¿Qué DEMONIOS haces aquí?- preguntó con desprecio

El saiyajin bajó la mirada de modo respetuoso, mientras jalaba de la mano a quien fuera la amante del rey –mi señora, Vania ya se ib…- fue interrumpido

Vania se liberó del agarre del guardia -¡Vine a hablar con el rey!- dijo con altanería

Rosicheena sintió la sangre hervirle, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a plantarse de ese modo ante ella?, contuvo su enojo, y su expresión de indiferencia pasó al escrutinio, recorriendo a aquella saiyajin con la mirada de arriba abajo -¿Vienes a hablar? ¿o a meterte en la cama del rey?- preguntó con desdén

La esclava sexual le miró con enfado -si su majestad me requiere... no voy a negarme a su servicio- respondió con descaro

La guerrera se soltó a reír a carcajadas -¡Escucha, mujerzuela de quinta! En dos meses tus... "servicios" no han sido requeridos-su voz era de un tono diplomático y a la vez sádico, un tono de voz tan frío que helaba las venas -no puedo prohibirle al Rey Vegeta que vea a sus prostitutas en EL MUY REMOTO CASO de que quisiera sus servicios- se acercó a Vania, tomándola por el cuello -pero a ti, sí que puedo advertirte que si te vuelves a acercar a mi esposo, ¡Vas a pagármelo con tu sangre!- se quedó unos instantes apretando el cuello de la mujer, mientras ésta se retorcía intentando zafarse

Vania tosió desesperada cuando por fin se vio libre -¡El Rey sabrá de esto!- reclamaba mientras intentaba reponerse

-¡Dile! Como sea, tú no eres más que un juguete sexual para él- hizo a un lado su cabello, mostrando la herida en su cuello -¡Yo soy su esposa! y ahora, ¡Será mejor que te largues!- ordenó con furia contenida

Aquella mujer sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina a la consorte del rey antes de retirarse del lugar, y esa tarde fue la última vez que alguien vio o habló con Vania, nunca se volvió a saber de ella, ni tampoco se supo qué fue de aquella saiyajin luego de esa discusión.

Una vez que la amante ocasional de su marido se retirara, Rosicheena apretaba con furia los puños "¡Maldita zorra! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí la maldita?" pensaba mientras sus ojos se fruncían sin embargo, su visión comenzó a nublarse, y de repente sintió como si su cabeza cayera, por lo que se detuvo en una pared, cerrando los ojos

El guardia, que aún estaba ahí se acercó a la guerrera –mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó intrigado

La guerrera respiró profundamente, intentando reponerse –no es nada… debe ser cansancio… bajaré al comedor- dijo como si nada, y comenzó a caminar

-¿Desea que le ayude, mi señora?- ofreció al verla aún desubicada

Rosicheena lo miró por encima del hombro –no necesito ayuda- respondió con frialdad. Aquel mareo se desvaneció al poco tiempo, y luego de recorrer el camino hasta allá, finalmente llegó al comedor, el cual ya estaba dispuesto para que simplemente llegara el rey y poder servir los alimentos.

La cena transcurrió en calma y silencio, los sirvientes recogieron la mesa una vez que la pareja terminó de comer –¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rey cuando observó una extraña mueca en el rostro de su mujer

-No es nada, siento el estómago revuelto, es todo- respondió sin darle importancia al malestar

Ambos se retiraron del comedor, dirigiéndose a la habitación del rey. Como cada noche, el encuentro fue sumamente apasionado, entregándose a la lujuria con caricias rudas y alguna que otra suave, besos, roces, etc. Una vez que terminaron, Rosicheena recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Vegeta

-Supe que la mujerzuela esa… ¡Como se llame!… quería verme, y te topaste con ella hace rato- dijo el rey con indiferencia, como si se tratara de cualquier tema

Ante ese comentario, Rosicheena lo fulminó con la mirada –¿Acaso vas a reclamarme por poner en su lugar a esa prostituta?- lo retó

El rey contuvo la risa –¡Bah! Como si me importara esa zorra- dijo con desdén

La guerrera sonrió con cierta expresión sádica –eres el rey, y no puedo prohibirte que…- la sola idea de su hombre tocando a otras mujeres le asqueaba, pero contuvo esa furia para proseguir –…que USES a tus prostitutas… ¡Pero si vuelvo a toparme con alguna de ellas la haré pedazos!- dijo con firmeza, celos, rabia

Ante aquellas palabras, Vegeta sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras su mujer lo asesinaba con la mirada. No era que se estuviera burlando de ella, pero le encantaba verla así: celosa, furiosa, agresiva.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Al despertar, Vegeta se extrañó de no sentir a su mujer en la cama, normalmente él despertaba antes para en silencio contemplar el rostro de su guerrera, que sólo se podía observar sereno y relajado mientras dormía, pero ahora había despertado sólo "¿A dónde se fue?" pensaba intrigado, hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, dejando salir a su esposa –¿Pasa algo? Te ves pálida- preguntó el rey al observarla un tanto demacrada

Rosicheena se sentó en la cama, recargó sus codos en las rodillas para sostener su cabeza –creo que la cena me cayó mal… desperté con muchas náuseas- pronunció con debilidad mientras masajeaba su frente -¡Este mareo!- exclamó fastidiada

"Mareos… náuseas…" una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comenzar a atar cabos mentalmente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño –¡Vístete! Irás con el médico- dijo el rey

-Estaré bien- replicó ella

-¡irás! Es una orden, no una solicitud- recalcó con su autoritario tono de voz

Luego de unos pocos minutos en que ambos se bañaron y vistieron, Vegeta y Rosicheena se dirigieron hacia la sala médica del palacio –¡ja! No puedo creer que el gran Rey Vegeta acompañe a su esposa al doctor- se burlaba la guerrera

-¡Hmp! Es simple, no confío en que acatarás mi orden de venir por ti misma- dijo el jactancioso rey, provocando una vez más una mirada asesina de su mujer

El rey se mantuvo afuera, mientras que en aquella habitación a Rosicheena le hacían un sin fin de exámenes y chequeos. La guerrera ya estaba fastidiada "¿Qué soy? ¿Un maldito hámster de laboratorio?" pensaba cada que le hacían algún otro análisis.

-Mi señora- dijo un médico de aspecto reptil

-¿Por fin van a dejar que me largue? Sólo es la comida que algo estaba descompuesto seguramente… ¡Mataré a la cocinera!- dijo la ya muy fastidiada guerrera

El doctor se aclaró la garganta –de hecho… mi señora, usted está embarazada- reveló

No me esperaba ese resultado… ¡Sí! Vegeta y yo hemos tenido sexo a diario estos dos meses… ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Nunca he querido ser madre, cuando alguna saiyajin tiene hijos, toda su vida se resume al cuidado de ellos… Sin embargo, este chiquillo ya está en mi vientre… ¡Mi hijo! Jamás creí que algo así me pasara a mí… ni siquiera sé qué sentir o qué pensar…

Sé que será muy fuerte… su poder yo creo que superará cualquier otro registro ¡Tiene que ser así! Yo soy su madre… Y Vegeta es el saiyajin más poderoso, un hijo de nosotros no puede ser sino un guerrero de la más alta élite… ¡Seré la madre del futuro rey de los saiyajin!

Espero que sea un varón, así se convertirá en rey, si tuviera una hembra… aunque fuera una princesa, alguien la tomará tarde o temprano como su mujer, justo como Vegeta me tomó a mí… ¡Odio admitirlo!, pero una hembra jamás gobernaría a los saiyajin… Hijo mío, espero que seas un fuerte guerrero varón… ¡Sé que lo serás!

¿Qué tanto hacen ahí adentro? Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando… ¡Y no es que me importe lo que pase con Rosicheena! Bueno… si es que ya está preñada, en su cuerpo se está formando mi heredero. ¡Por eso la escogí a ella! Sólo la guerrera más fuerte podría darme a un guerrero, digno de que sea mi hijo, ¡El príncipe de los saiyajin!

-Disculpe, su majestad- escuché que me hablaban, y al voltear me topé con uno de los médicos en turno

-¿Qué quieres?- ¡ja! Es gracioso ver cómo todos me temen cuando les hablo

-Rey Vegeta… la señora Rosicheena…- ¡Demonios! ¿porqué tartamudea tanto? Es desesperante

Normalmente disfrutaría el terror en su rostro al tenerlo como ahora, sujeto del cuello, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos –¡Habla ya! Insecto- ¿Será que mis sospechas son ciertas?

-Perdone majestad… la señora Rosicheena está embarazada- ¡PERFECTO! Yo sabía ¡Sabía que estaba en lo correcto!

Desde que la tomé aquella primera noche en que la desvirgué, cada día ha sido excitante tener su cuerpo en mi cama. Debo admitir que no hay una hembra tan exquisita como ella, y tan desafiante. Hacerla mía cada noche es placentero en extremo… ¡Y por fin dio resultado!

Muy pronto, mi heredero, mi sucesor, ¡Mi príncipe vendrá a este mundo! Y una vez que esta insolente mujer haya cumplido con lo que debe hacer, que es darme a un guerrero fuerte como hijo, ¡Por fin podré matarla!... aunque… quizá la deje vivir otro poco, jamás le diré esto pero Rosicheena es la mejor hembra que ha pasado por mi cama… quizá… sólo quizá la conserve otro poco.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡Príncipe a bordo! Rosicheena ya está embarazada luego de intentarlo… intentarlo… e intentarlo XD _

_¿Se atreverá el rey a cumplir su amenaza? ¿O la dejará vivir?_

_Reeditando el documento sólo para la anotación, el planeta Uthark, como todos mis planetas, el nombre viene de la canción "Uthark Runa" de Therion :-) obvio los utharkas son los habitantes en dicho planeta... bueno, eran._

_Nos leeremos al siguiente capítulo, ¡Tenemos a un Vegeta en el horno! Jajajaja_

_¿Reviews?_


	8. El Príncipe Vegeta

_**Leidy 123: **__Por ahora no botes tus cuadernos por la ventana, jejejeje_

_**Marilu Moreno: **__Purgar un planeta es el mejor afrodisiaco jaja!_

_**Farruquitalinda: **__Hay que esperar unos 7 meses a que salga… o un capítulo solamente, jaja!_

_**Carxx: **__soy una vendida XD… Vili aquí no sale, por cierto, acéptalo, la amas XD Rosicheena la dejó viva… ¿o no? Se dice que nunca se le volvió a ver, nadie supo qué sucedió con ella, jajajaja. El rey es un romántico con sus regalos XD… y Vegeta… bueno, tú dirás si está descriptivo o no XD_

_**Jesever: **__Vania es, bueno era, descanse en paz XD demasiado HDP como para ser madre de un dulce de caramelo como Tarble… ya casi viene la mamá de Tarble… como e capítulos más se sabrá quién es ella._

_**CLS ZVN: **__Es lo que digo, varias cosas de Vegeta se pueden manifestar en sus padres… ¿porqué no en su mami? :)_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__Lo que pasó con Vania es un misterio… un minuto de silencio por su muerte, no se le volvió a ver. Pues… ya no ha requerido los servicios de su harem, no sé si por falta de ganas, o porque Rosi se las encuentra antes de que las vea y les da cran XD jajjaa… el caso es que no las ha utilizado_

**Capítulo 8**

**El Príncipe Vegeta**

Los meses transcurrieron, la esbelta y atlética figura de Rosicheena fue sustituida por un vientre que crecía cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Las náuseas, los mareos, el cansancio, la hinchazón, y todo lo demás en realidad no me importan demasiado aunque sea incómodo, lo que en verdad me pesa es no poder entrenar como antes, no poder pelear… La lucha es mi gran amor, cuando peleo soy yo misma, soy libre, soy poderosa… incluso cuando voy en desventaja

Pero a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento… ¡Ja! Aún no nace, y éste chiquillo ya me ablandó… a veces siento que me estoy pareciendo a la sentimental de Gine… ¿Acaso los mocosos tienen alguna magia? Recuerdo a Gine, suplicándome por no separarla de su hijo… Espero no tener que hacer eso, pero la realidad, es que daría mi propia vida por este chiquillo que no hace más que patearme todo el tiempo… ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Si que será muy fuerte!

Rosicheena había cumplido los 7 meses de embarazo*, así que el príncipe debía nacer en cualquier momento. Un día, la consorte del rey caminaba por el jardín para distraerse un poco, acompañada siempre por Nappa, que si bien ya era su guardaespaldas desde antes, ahora las precauciones del enorme saiyajin eran mayores, ya que no sólo debía proteger a la esposa del rey, sino también al príncipe que estaba por nacer.

Rosicheena se sentó cerca de un pequeño estanque que había por ahí, se sentía algo fatigada. Cuando de repente, unos sonoros pasos llamaron su atención, y la de su escolta –¡Señora Rosicheena!- decía un saiyajin de cabello corto con un estilo cuadrado, casi militar

-¡Sullión! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la guerrera

-El Rey Vegeta desea verla de inmediato- respondió

La guerrera le observó desconcertada –pensé que estaba en audiencia con Freezer- comentó más bien para sí misma. Vegeta insistía en que ella ni se apareciera cuando el tirano llegaba de visita, y menos ahora que estaba embarazada –¡Llévame con él!- exclamó la consorte del rey

-Por aquí, mi señora- dijo Sullión*, dándole el paso a la saiyajin, y escoltándola junto con Nappa

Luego de recorrer todo el camino desde el jardín, finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono "¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS!" pensó la guerrera, completamente indignada cuando observó a su esposo, de pie junto a su trono y con la mirada en el piso a modo de respeto, y sentado en el trono estaba Freezer

-Así que, tú eres la esposa de mi querido Rey Vegeta- la cola del lagarto se ondeaba por un lado del trono mientras aquellos labios púrpura sonreían con sadismo –¡Y veo que tendrás cachorros! ¡Qué ternura!- exclamó con hipocresía

Rosicheena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero debía ser prudente, ni siquiera el Rey estaba a la altura para enfrentar a Freezer, menos ella, y menos aún estando embarazada y fuera de forma –Si… gran Freezer- esas dos palabras fueron demasiado difíciles de pronunciar para ella, y lo peor, fue obedecer a la instrucción del lagarto cuando hizo una seña con la mano, esos pasos que tuvo que dar para ir junto a él cuando lo solicitó, fue como si tuviera qué caminar con pesas en los zapatos

En un despliegue de hipocresía, Freezer acarició un poco el vientre de Rosicheena –Es tan conmovedor, el rey y la reina tendrán un principito- volteó a ver a su acompañante de piel y cabello verde –¿No te parece tierno, Zarbon?- preguntó

Aquel sujeto de cabello verde asintió con la cabeza –sin duda bastante conmovedor, gran Freezer- no pensaba eso, pero jamás opinaría contrario a su jefe

-¡No soy la reina!- interrumpió Rosicheena las burlas de aquellos sujetos

Freezer la miró y pestañeó sorprendido –pero… ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué cosas dices? Esposa del Rey… ¿Y no eres la reina?... Zarbon, ¿No te parecen curiosos estos monitos?- decía con desdén e ironía mezclados

Por su parte, Rosicheena sentía tanto coraje y frustración, que sólo porque en su vientre había un bebé, no se lanzaba a aniquilar a ese odioso icejin –No es la reina, porque ninguna hembra ha de gobernar sobre un pueblo de guerreros- intervino el monarca

El lagarto, con falsa decepción chasqueaba la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza –no, no, no… Querido Rey Vegeta, finalmente ella es tu esposa y te dará lindos príncipes y princesitas, debes convertirla en tu reina- decía con tanta falsedad, únicamente para molestar al monarca

"¡Maldito! ¿Quién se cree para intervenir en nuestras costumbres?... de no ser… de no ser porque podría matarnos a todos, ya lo habría matado" pensaba Vegeta mientras intentaba contener –Gran Freezer, nuestras costumbres…- fue interrumpido

-¡Deben modernizarse!- exclamó el lagarto, mientras volvía a tocar el vientre de la irritada guerrera que sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada –Es más, mi querida… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó

Mientras sentía un dolor en el vientre, como si su hijo no nato le reclamara por las caricias de aquel terrible ser, la guerrera tragó saliva –Rosicheena- respondió

-Querida Rosicheena, yo el Gran Freezer, emperador galáctico y ya que los saiyajin son parte de mis dominios, he de nombrarte como Reina de los Saiyajin- su tono de voz era casi de burla mientras su cola se agitaba a cada palabra que decía. Observó a los pocos, pero muy indignados saiyajin presentes, y la cara de desconcierto de la ahora reina –bueno, no sean así, ahora todos arrodíllense ante su nueva reina- dijo con sadismo

Sin otra opción más que obedecer, Zorn, Sullión, Nappa, y los 2 guardias presentes se arrodillaron. Si esto hubiera venido de su esposo, Rosicheena estaría feliz y orgullosa de que todos se le arrodillaran, pero esto no era sino una burla de parte del tirano galáctico, por lo que también se sintió humillada ante aquel juego

Por su parte, el tirano observaba al rey –Vegeta, dije que te arrodillaras ante tu reina… supongo que lo haces cuando ustedes… bueno… tú me entiendes- dijo con tono sugestivo

El rey no podía estar más humillado, y obviamente no podía enfrentar a Freezer, así que obedeció, haciendo lo que jamás hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales: arrodillarse frente a una mujer.

Complacido de ver cómo los saiyajin le obedecían pese a sus caras de enojo, y la propia furia de la ahora reina, Freezer se levantó del trono –bien, ha sido un enorme placer haber asistido a tan importante evento, como lo es la coronación de una reina- con suma hipocresía, volvió a acariciar el abultado vientre de la guerrera –y… avísenme cuando el pequeño tormento nazca… los bebés son TAN tiernos… ¡Vámonos, Zarbon!- el lagarto y su general de confianza se retiraron de la sala del trono, y posteriormente, también del planeta

Una vez que el tirano se retiró, los saiyajin presentes en aquella humillación se levantaron, incluyendo al rey. Nadie sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ahora, ni siquiera la propia Rosicheena, que ahora era una reina impuesta por el tirano que controlaba a los suyos y a su marido. Se sentía quizá, más humillada que los hombres que se le arrodillaron, si bien le agradaba el tono respetuoso con que se dirigían a ella desde su unión con el monarca, esta vez las circunstancias eran muy distintas.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, TODOS, AHORA!- ordenó Vegeta, a lo que sus súbditos atendieron sin rechistar. Su mirada asesina se centraba en su mujer, a quien se le acercó amenazante –¿Ya estarás feliz?- preguntó en reclamo

Rosicheena por su parte no podía creer que de verdad le estuviera reclamando –Vegeta… ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS?- lo retó

El rey la tomó por el cabello –niégalo… ¡DIME QUE NO QUERÍAS SER LA REINA!- su voz estaba llena de odio, coraje, más no contra su esposa, sino contra Freezer, y él mismo por haber permitido todo eso a raíz de su alianza con el lagarto

La nueva reina tomó la muñeca de su marido, presionándola en los costados fuertemente para lograr soltarse –¡SÍ! ¡SÍ QUERÍA SER LA REINA! ¡PERO JAMÁS DE ESTA MANERA!- admitió

-Si no querías serlo de este modo entonces ¿CÓMO DIABLOS PRETENDÍAS SER LA REINA?- tal vez su enojo no era contra su mujer, pero si se estaba desquitando con ella

-¡NO LO SÉ!- dijo con sarcasmo –digo, quizá podrías haberme declarado reina TÚ… ¡Digo!... ¡Soy tu esposa y te daré un poderoso hijo!- argumentaba ella

El rey volvió a tomarla del cabello, acercando su rostro al de su mujer de modo amenazante –más te vale- su mano libre la llevó al vientre de su esposa –que este mocoso sea MUY poderoso, o no disfrutarás mucho de tu nueva posición, querida- dijo con tono sádico al tiempo que la soltaba con brusquedad

Si bien por su embarazo, Rosicheena se había "tranquilizado" un poco, más no dejaba de ser la misma impetuosa de siempre, este día habían pasado ya muchas cosas, y lo último que necesitaba, eran los maltratos de su marido –¡Escucha Vegeta! Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas tenido la ESTÚPIDA IDEA de aliarte con ese maldito lagarto, que es TERRORÍFICAMENTE más fuerte incluso que tú, ¡No me culpes a mí porque le tienes tanto miedo que bailarías para él si te lo pidiera! Freezer sabe que te tiene aterrorizado, ¡POR ESO ME HIZO REINA! ¡PARA MOLESTARTE!... y lo peor, es que en verdad logró su cometido: ¡JODERTE!- dijo con toda su fuerza, su rencor, su coraje

Me acerqué tanto a ella, quería matarla, ¡OTRA VEZ SE ATREVÍA A RETARME! Y aunque levanté mi mano, sus agresivos ojos púrpura y su rostro, tan fiero como siempre… algo en mi interior me hizo retroceder, no pude golpearla como hubiese querido ¿Qué me has hecho, Rosicheena? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte de una vez? ¿Por qué permito que me hables así?

Tienes razón, le temo a Freezer… ¡DIABLOS! ¡LE TENGO TERROR! Ese maldito lagarto es increíblemente poderoso, cuando quise medir su poder… mi scoutter llegó a las 50 mil unidades, y explotó… ¡No quiero saber qué tan fuerte es!

La nueva reina comenzó a sentir punzadas en el vientre debido a toda aquella tensión, había sido un día de muchas emociones –iré a dormir, estoy cansada- dijo con fastidio para comenzar a avanzar un par de pasos, frunció el rostro ante una punzada más aguda

Vegeta se percató de aquella mueca –¿Qué tienes?- preguntó con rudeza

Rosicheena lo fulminó con la mirada –nada…- acarició su vientre con delicadeza mientras su mirada se suavizaba al pensar en su bebé –a tu hijo no le agradó que Freezer lo tocara, es todo- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse para salir de la sala del trono

El rey se cruzó de brazos –¡Tonterías!- dijo para sí mismo, mientras desviaba la mirada, pero un fuerte grito por parte de su esposa lo hizo correr hacia ella, quien estaba doblada con sus manos en las rodillas y respiraba agitadamente –¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?!- dijo con rudeza

La guerrera estaba furiosa con su esposo por cómo la había tratado sin tener realmente ella la culpa –nada cariño- respondió con mucho sarcasmo –¡Sólo que parece que tu hijo quiere nacer YA!- una nueva contracción tuvo lugar

Por fin, su heredero perfecto estaba por nacer, esa noticia llenó de orgullo al monarca quien tomó a su mujer en brazos para llevarla a toda velocidad hasta el área médica del palacio, mientras que ella intentaba soportar las fuertes contracciones.

No tardó en llegar, entregando a su mujer al personal médico quienes la colocaron en una camilla. Las parteras estaban listas para acudir en cuanto la consorte del rey entrara en labor, pues sabían que en cualquier momento nacería el heredero al trono de los saiyajin, así también, la mucama personal de Rosicheena llegó para estar con ella.

Respire, puje, me repetían una y otra vez las parteras. He recibido miles de golpes a lo largo de mi vida, he estado a punto de morir, pero estas contracciones de verdad que son terribles. Así que ¿Esto es ser madre? Creo que este momento es la lucha más difícil que he tenido que librar en mi vida.

Pujo y pujo como me indican, me aferro a las sábanas mientras esas mujeres están entre mis piernas, observando si mi hijo comienza a salir… ¡RAYOS! ¡Es tan doloroso! Siento como si me desgarraran por dentro… esto parece… -¡Parece imposible!- nunca suelo decir eso, pero en verdad que esto es… ¡Titánico!

Y entonces, Cyla me tomó de la mano –¡Tú puedes, Rosicheena! Eres la mujer más fuerte de Vegetasei, ¡Tú puedes lograrlo!- es curioso, cuando entrenábamos de niñas, tantas veces la reprendí por su incompetencia como peleadora, y hoy, aquella débil saiyajin me reconfortaba en este momento en que intento dar a luz a mi hijo… mi pequeño

Rosicheena gritaba y pujaba, pujaba y gritaba mientras las parteras no dejaban de decir –Mi señora, ¡Puje! ¡Ya casi! ¡Puje! ¡Ya viene!- una y otra vez. Entre las piernas de la saiyajin comenzaba a verse que la cabeza del bebé estaba coronando –¡Eso es mi señora! ¡Puje! ¡El príncipe ya viene!- decía una saiyajin de edad madura, que ya había asistido a muchas mujeres en el parto, mientras otra limpiaba la sangre que brotaba desde la intimidad de la consorte del rey

Un grito desesperado salió de la garganta de la guerrera –¡VEGETA!- exclamó en medio del grito debido a aquella gran contracción, pujó con todas sus fuerzas, y una cabecita con mucho cabello negro cubierto de sangre y líquido comenzó a salir de su cuerpo

-Mi señora, uno más ¡Sólo uno más! ¡Ya salió la cabeza!- dijo la mayor mientras sostenía al pequeño que salía del cuerpo de su madre, la cabeza ya estaba totalmente afuera –¡Es idéntico al rey!- dijo con alegría, y en afán de animar a la desesperada madre a continuar pujando. Luego de otro esfuerzo más, por fin los hombros del bebé emergieron, y la partera lo ayudó a terminar de salir del cuerpo de su madre.

Jamás he llorado ante nadie más en toda mi vida, siempre me escondía para hacerlo, pero en este momento no pude evitarlo, el dolor fue inmenso, pero cuando escuché su llanto al nacer y lo vi… tan pequeño, tan indefenso, la partera lo había limpiado un poco, aunque todavía tenía algo de sangre pero no me importó, tomé a mi hijo entre mis brazos, y simplemente no lo pude creer.

No puedo creer que este pequeño ser se haya formado dentro de mí, ¡No puedo creer que justo acaba de salir de mi cuerpo!… Gine ahora te entiendo… veo su cara, sus pequeñas manos, sus piecitos, y no puedo desear otra cosa que no sea protegerlo y tenerlo a mi lado… ¡Es idéntico al bastardo de su padre! Pero mucho más lindo, finalmente su madre soy yo.

No me interesa si aquí están Cyla y las parteras, no me importa si pueden escucharme –Aquí estoy mi niño, mi pequeño príncipe… nunca te dejaré sólo, ¡Nunca!- no importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré a tu lado

La mayor de las presentes se acercó a la reina –mi señora, asearé al príncipe y lo vestiré- tomó al pequeño, quien comenzó a llorar al separarse de su madre, y aunque sabía que su bebé le sería devuelto, Rosicheena sintió un golpe en el corazón al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño y verlo alejarse de ella

Al exterior, el nuevo padre aguardaba por noticias mientras caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro –¡Rey Vegeta! ¡Rey Vegeta!- gritaba una enfermera mientras corría hacia el monarca

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó autoritario, pero en realidad estaba ansioso por tener noticias

-Su majestad, el príncipe ha nacido fuerte y muy sano, están analizando su poder de combate- informó la enfermera

El rey entró corriendo a la habitación donde su esposa descansaba luego del parto, encontrándola recostada en una camilla con el hijo de ambos en brazos. No quiso esperar los resultados o el informe de nadie, de entre sus ropas sacó su scoutter, lo colocó en su oreja izquierda y lo activo –I… i… ¡IMPOSIBLE!- exclamó atónito cuando su rastreador marcó la cifra definitiva del poder del pequeño príncipe

Rosicheena reconoció el asombro en su esposo, nadie le había dicho aún qué tan poderoso era su hijo, ¡Ella ya lo sabía! Lo sentía desde que lo tenía en su vientre –te dije que sería el niño más fuerte jamás antes nacido- dijo con autosatisfacción mientras observaba el cabello con forma de flama que tenía su bebé, tan idéntico a su padre

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esta mujer altanera sería útil, ¡Y no me equivoqué! Este chiquillo apenas tiene unos instantes de haber nacido, ¡Y su poder es tremendo! Si, ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi heredero perfecto! Por fin…

Rosicheena… podría matarte tan fácilmente ahora que estás tan débil y vulnerable, y por fin hacerte pagar por tus insolencias… me has servido bien, me diste lo que quería: Un sexo increíble y al guerrero digno de llamarse mi hijo… Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? ¿Por qué no puedo acabar contigo en este momento? ¿Qué me detiene? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo, mujer del demonio?

Horas más tarde, en el planeta Freezer no. 79, Dodoria caminaba para llegar a la suite del tirano galáctico, quien tomaba una copa de vino mientras observaba el universo en compañía de su segundo al mando –¡Gran Freezer!- dijo el sujeto de piel rosa

-¿Qué quieres, Dodoria? ¿Acaso no sabes que ODIO que me interrumpan así?- dijo el lagarto con fastidio

-Le... le ruego me perdone Gran Freezer, pero nos ha llegado información del Planeta Vegeta- decía Dodoria, titubeante al hablar

Frezer dio un sorbo a su copa -¿Y ahora qué quieren esos monos fastidiosos?- dijo con desprecio

-Informan que ha nacido el Príncipe Vegeta- respondió aquel sujeto de piel rosa

Freezer comenzó a reír como desquiciado -¡Pero qué felicidad! ¡Tengo otro monito en mi colección!- decía como si se tratara de un niño recibiendo una nueva mascota o juguete

-Gran Freezer, ¿Se puede saber el porqué de su alegría por ese mocoso?- pregunto Zarbon, intrigado por la actitud del tirano

El icejin entrecerró los ojos -mi querido Zarbon, es muy simple, por un lado, tendré otro leal súbdito bajo mi mando, y si lo tomo en unos pocos años que pueda pelear bajo mi tutela, será la máquina asesina perfecta... Por otro lado, los niños son el futuro, y ese niño es el futuro rey... quien controla a los niños ¡Controla el Futuro!- explicaba mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado al otro o azotaba al piso.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey y Rosicheena salieron a un balcón donde se observaba la zona residencial de Vegetasei. Todos los saiyajin estaban expectantes para conocer al heredero al trono.

El rey se acercó a la barandilla -YO, VEGETA, REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN, TENGO EL HONOR DE PRESENTAR EN ESTE DÍA A MI HIJO, MI PRIMOGÉNITO, ¡EL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA! ¡QUE UN DÍA SERÁ EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- dijo el monarca en voz alta para que todos los presentes le escucharan

La algarabía de los saiyajin no se hizo esperar, sobre todo al comprobar con sus scoutters el poder del recién nacido. Nadie daba crédito a la cantidad registrada, entre ellos murmuraban para confirmar que el propio rastreador no estuviera averiado, sorprendiéndose al confirmar con los demás presentes la cantidad.

Por su parte, Rosicheena cargaba al pequeño de tal modo que pudiera ser observado por los saiyajin, mientras el rey estaba pensativo al tiempo que veía a su mujer por el rabillo del ojo.

"¡Ese maldito de Freezer ya lo hizo! como sea... ¡MALDICIÓN! no cabe duda que se lo ganó al darme a mi heredero perfecto" pensó el irritado monarca mientras dudaba en pronunciar su siguiente discurso -Y TAMBIÉN, PRESENTO ANTE USTEDES A ROSICHEENA, MADRE DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA, Y DESDE AHORA, ¡REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- exclamó el rey, acatando así la orden y burla de Freezer, asegurándose así de que nadie supiera realmente la vergonzosa circunstancia en que se dio ese nombramiento, salvo quienes estuvieron presentes aquella tarde con el tirano.

Rosicheena por su parte tenía una cara de asombro, no podía creer lo que el rey acababa de decir, por un lado era humillante ser una reina impuesta por aquel que los consideraba sus mascotas en vez de sus socios, pero por otro lado y a pesar de las vergonzosas circunstancias, ahora ella era la reina oficialmente "Sé que mi voz no tiene ni tendrá ningún valor para el gobierno de Vegetasei, sé que sólo soy un adorno para Vegeta, pero soy quien le dio al hijo con que cualquier rey soñaría... ¡Soy la Reina de los Saiyajin ahora!" pensaba mientras sostenía a su pequeño y esbozaba una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, el pequeño príncipe por su parte, en su cara se dibujaba algo parecido a una sonrisa, como si supiera que todos aquellos que lo observaban desde abajo fueran sus súbditos, y debían respetarlo y obedecerlo.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Rosicheena es la reina impuesta por Freezer... y por culpa de todo ese estrés, terminó naciendo Vegeta... Y aunque podía matarla estando ella tan vulnerable luego de algo tan fuerte como es un parto, el rey no se atrevió a hacerle nada :)_

_La historia sigue... vamos como a la mitad del camino._

_Por cierto, lo de los 7 meses de gestación, muchos escritores hemos dado ese tiempo para el embarazo en un saiyajin... aunque ya es a consideración de cada autor._

_En cuanto a Sullión, él aparece junto con Zorn en un flashback durante la saga de Freezer, si no lo conocen, se los pondré en mi página "Vilandra y Odette" en facebook. _

_Nos leemos al siguiente... ¿Reviews?_


	9. Prueba de lealtad

_**Carxx: **__Tú siempre dándome ideas extrañas… jajajjaa, me gusta! Freezer como hada madrina con voz de Willy Wonka XD jajajaja… deja las drogas XD. Ya sabes que el rey es un tierno… ¡No spoilées! Te agrada Vili, y lo sabes, no por nada es una Ouji XD_

_**CLS ZVN: **__De hecho para escribir el parto, estuve buscando videos explícitos de partos naturales, necesitaba ver en vivo el drama y cómo se vive y lo que pasa… creo que funcionó, jeje! Es lindo verlo, aunque un poco creepy_

_**Leidy123: **__Ambos están enamorados pero es un amor salvaje y extraño, se odian, quieren matarse, pero no conciben la vida uno sin el otro… si es algo raro, pero pensando en cómo eran los saiyajin, posiblemente así era el amor entre ellos, o más que amor era costumbre y lealtad, no conocían el amor como lo hay entre los humanos. ¿Cuándo le dice que le tiene tanto miedo que bailaría para Freezer? ¿O cuando le promete a Vegeta nunca separarse de él? Jejeje… Aún falta para que Vegeta sea sexy, bendita pubertad! jajaja_

_**Marilú Moreno: **__Gracias! Si, ya nació Vegeta :3 y Freezer provocó que "se le viniera el chamaco", pero bueno, todo salió bien_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__Se hace el malo el rey pero la quiere… en el extraño modo del querer saiyajin. Es una guerrera, qué más puede decirse de ella?_

_**Jesever: **__Freezer es tan particularmente perverso, que es el villano perfecto. Nadie es tan así de cruel como él, y nadie ha afectado TANTO la vida de los personajes… y como dices, atormenta a Vegeta incluso antes de que el pobre nazca :( Ya casi se sabrá cómo es que otra mujer le dio un hijo al rey… ya casi lo sabrás_

**Capítulo 9**

**Prueba de Lealtad**

Parece mentira que el tiempo ha transcurrido tan rápido. Vegeta, mi pequeño niño, ¡Has crecido tanto! No puedo creer que ya en pocos meses cumplirás 4 años. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti al verte entrenar con esos saibaiman, eres un niño excepcional.

¡Ja! Cada que pienso algo así recuerdo a Gine… Vegeta, sólo tú podías volverme tan sentimental, ni siquiera tu padre logra acceder a esa parte de mí… y eso que, creo que ya empieza a simpatizarme un poco ese maldito… Vegeta… sigo sin creer que llevamos juntos todo este tiempo, seguimos odiándonos como al principio, y sin embargo nos buscamos cada día y cada noche.

La reina supervisaba el entrenamiento de su pequeño, mientras él se enfrentaba a un grupo de saibaiman –Vegeta, ¡Cuida tu defensa!- indicaba ella mientras el pequeño bloqueaba los ataques de aquellos seres.

El príncipe mostraba gran destreza pese a su corta edad sin embargo, eran 2 contra el pequeño, y uno de sus oponentes lo golpeó por la espalda, lanzándolo al suelo –¡Rayos!- el pequeño príncipe estaba a punto de llorar

Una fulminante ráfaga de ki acabó rápidamente con los saibaiman –¡No quiero que llores, Vegeta!- dijo la reina al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su pequeño

El príncipe intentaba retener sus lagrimitas –mamá… me dolió- dijo el chiquito

La reina pasó una mano por la espalda de su hijo a modo de caricia -Vegeta, escúchame, esto es sólo un entrenamiento, y aquí estoy para cuidarte, pero cuando tengas peleas reales no estaré ahí para protegerte, y tus enemigos buscarán acabar contigo, así que debes ser fuerte, mi pequeño- explicaba Rosicheena

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza –¡Sí madre! ¡Te prometo que me volveré muy fuerte!- exclamó con ímpetu

Rosicheena le dedicó una sonrisa -¡Así se habla, mi príncipe!- dijo la orgullosa madre

Por el altavoz de la sala de entrenamiento se escuchó una voz femenina -Majestad, príncipe, la comida será servida en 30 minutos- dijo la mucama y a raíz del nacimiento de él, ahora también era la nana del pequeño

Ante eso, la reina extendió una mano a su hijo -Ya escuchaste a Cyla, Vegeta, hay que ir a asearnos y luego a comer- madre e hijo salieron de aquella sala, siendo recibidos por la joven ex compañera de la reina

Cyla les extendió una toalla a cada uno para limpiarse el sudor, y junto con ella, el guardaespaldas que antes protegía a la reina, ahora era el guardaespaldas del pequeño -Príncipe Vegeta, ¡Felicidades! usted ha mejorado muchísimo- dijo el enorme saiyajin

El pequeño sonrió muy al estilo de su padre -ya lo sé, por algo soy el príncipe- respondió

Rosicheena contuvo la risa ante la respuesta de su hijo -Cyla, lleva a Vegeta a su habitación a cambiarse- ordenó la reina

La saiyajin asintió con la cabeza -¿Vamos, príncipe?- preguntó con dulzura, dándole el paso al pequeño que comenzó a caminar para ir a asearse, dejando a su madre y su guardián solos

La guerrera se cruzó de brazos -Nappa... ¿Pudiste averiguar si es cierto que Freezer tiene planeado venir?- preguntó

-Así es, el gran Freezer llegará esta noche, y por lo que pude saber, quiere que usted y el príncipe asistan a la reunión junto con el rey- dijo el soldado

Rosicheena se quedó pensativa -esto no me gusta nada... Vegeta es muy pequeño... ¡No quiero que Freezer lo contamine!- dijo con desconfianza. Desde su nacimiento, Freezer sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones al pequeño príncipe, y en ambas aprovechaba para humillar a los saiyajin, pero últimamente, el tirano había comentado en reiteradas ocasiones su deseo de acercarse más al pequeño, cosa que a la reina no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Quizá... bueno, el príncipe un día será Rey... tal vez por eso es que Freezer quiere conocerlo más- intentaba justificar Nappa

-Como sea... ya veremos qué pasa- dijo Rosicheena antes de retirarse de la sala de entrenamiento

Por la tarde luego de la comida, el pequeño príncipe se encontraba en su recámara junto con su madre. Ambos estaban sentados ante un escritorio donde había un tablero, similar a un juego de ajedrez o damas. Vegeta resoplaba fastidiado -madre... no entiendo porqué te gusta tanto este juego- decía el aburrido pequeño

-Vegeta, esto no es únicamente un juego... deja mostrarte- comenzó a acomodar las piezas en forma de conos -no pienses en esto como un juego, si no como una guerra- dijo la reina

El pequeño la miró intrigado -¿Cómo es que esto puede ser una guerra, madre?- no entendía a lo que se refería su madre

Rosicheena le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa -observa, ésta pieza atrás de todas estas, eres tú; Tú eres el líder...- fue interrumpida

-¡Sí! ¡Porque soy el príncipe!- dijo emocionado

La reina asintió con la cabeza -así es, y todos ellos al frente son los soldados de tu ejército, entonces...- siguió acomodando las piezas para simular alguna situación de batalla -Y estas otras piezas son tu enemigo, observa su posición, piensa... reflexiona... Toda esta línea, son la defensa de tu enemigo, ¿Cómo rompes esa defensa?- explicaba mientras su hijo se quedaba pensativo

Miles de ideas iban y venían en la cabeza del pequeño -¡LO TENGO!- dijo con entusiasmo mientras movía algunas de las pirámides en el tablero

-Buena maniobra, príncipe, pero...- la reina movió algunas piezas -¡Ahora estás vulnerable! tu enemigo logró llegar hasta ti- explicó ella

El pequeño frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos -¡No me gusta esto!- dijo en puchero

-¡Nada de berrinches, Vegeta!- lo reprimió su madre, al tiempo que observaba por la ventana, estaba por caer el atardecer -Por hoy es suficiente de jugar al Ginnungap*, ponte tu armadura y tu capa... el... Gran Freezer...- suspiró resignada, odiaba darle ese título al lagarto, lo odiaba con todo su ser -...vendrá y tenemos que estar presentes en la reunión- no pudo ocultar la mueca de repulsión al hablar del lagarto

-Madre ¿No te agrada Freezer? dicen que es muy fuerte- preguntó el confundido príncipe

La reina se encogió de hombros -no confío en él, mi pequeño... Freezer no es alguien en quien puedas confiar, pero debemos tenerlo tranquilo... por ahora-respondió

El príncipe no salía de su duda -pero... ¿por qué, madre? ¿Por qué no hay que confiar en él?- preguntaba con inocencia

Rosicheena alborotó el cabello del pequeño -Sólo... nunca confíes en él... ¿Qué te he enseñado sobre mantener cerca a las personas?- preguntó

-Que debes tener cerca a aquellos que te son leales, pero más cerca a tus enemigos... ¡Pero no entiendo!- el niño estaba tan o más confundido que antes

-Ya te explicaré más a fondo, y tú descubrirás el porqué, pero, quien te es leal, debes tenerlo cerca por si necesitas algo de esa persona, y a tu enemigo debes tenerlo cerca para vigilar sus movimientos, y anticipar cualquier ataque- respondió la reina -ahora ve a prepararte, te espero afuera en cinco minutos- dijo antes de salir de la alcoba de su hijo

La hora había llegado, y en la sala del trono se encontraba el Rey sentado en dicha silla, a cada lado se encontraban Zorn y Sullión a medio metro de distancia del monarca cada uno. Junto del trono a la derecha de su padre, se encontraba el pequeño príncipe, y del otro lado, junto a su esposo, Rosicheena.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al tirano galáctico que con sonoros pasos caminaba en dirección hacia sus "socios" mientras su cola daba latigazos de un lado a otro. Zarbon también caminaba por la alfombra, acompañando a su señor.

-Es una lagartija- dijo el pequeño en voz baja

El rostro del rey se puso azul ante el comentario de su primogénito –¡Vegeta! ¡No estés diciendo esas cosas, mocoso!- lo reprimió discretamente, mientras el pequeño temblaba de miedo. Si alguien podía asustar al príncipe, ése era su padre. El monarca volteó discretamente con su esposa –¡Más te vale enseñarle a este mocoso a comportarse!- ordenó casi en susurro

Rosicheena reía internamente por las ocurrencias de su pequeño –Sabe comportarse, pero sobre todo, sabe decir la verdad- dijo con cinismo

-¡La familia real! ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos!- dijo Freezer con su voz llena de hipocresía mientras extendía los brazos y sonreía sarcástico. Ignoró al monarca que lo observaba temeroso, dirigiéndose a la guerrera de ojos violeta –¡Mi querida Reina! Tanto tiempo sin verte… es casi como si me evitaras- sugería con malicia

La reina sonrió con toda la hipocresía que era capaz –¡Para nada, Gran Freezer! Pero, usted sabe, los asuntos domésticos y el príncipe… es una LÁSTIMA no poder estar presente en las reuniones- su falsa cortesía casi sonaba a sarcasmo

Los fríos ojos del icejin se posaron en el pequeñito que mantenía su erguida postura al lado del trono de su padre –Y supongo que tú eres el príncipe Vegeta- dijo con malicia

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza –¡Sí… Gran Freezer!- respondió con cierto titubeo, no atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos al lagarto, algo en él, lo que su madre decía del icejin, lo que escuchaba de otros, y percibir el miedo que su padre sentía internamente lo ponía tenso

Freezer notó el nerviosismo del pequeño, levantando la cara del niño con la punta de su cola –¿Acaso me tienes miedo, niño?- preguntó con fingida suavidad, no obteniendo más que una mirada confusa de parte del menor –bien, no te culpo, podría matar a tus padres, a los saiyajin y destruir este planeta usando tan sólo uno de mis dedos…- su helada y penetrante mirada provocaron que el pequeño tragara saliva asustado, logrando así el regocijo interno del tirano –¡Pero no lo haré! Ustedes, los saiyajin y yo, somos socios, trabajamos juntos… es más, cuando estés listo te regalaré un planeta para que mates TÚ solo a todos sus habitantes- dijo con malicia

Los ojitos del niño brillaron ante aquellas palabras –¿De verdad?- preguntó ilusionado

El lagarto reía complacido "¡Qué fácil es tener felices a estos estúpidos monos!" pensó, para entonces ver a los padres del menor –mis queridos reyes… espero que pronto este niño sea un hábil guerrero, quiero que empiece a purgar planetas cuanto antes- dijo él

El Rey tragó saliva –claro… ¡Sí! Gran Freezer… en un año o dos creo que… creo que estará bien- dijo nerviosamente

-Me alegro- comentó el lagarto, mientras con una mano alborotaba el cabello del niño –espero con ansias ese día- dijo con su típica y falsa cortesía

-Tal vez Vegeta sea muy fuerte- interrumpió la reina –¡Pero aún es un niño! Y en uno o dos años seguirá siendo un niño, en Vegetasei, un guerrero…- fue interrumpida

-¡El Rey ha hablado!- Espetó Freezer con molestia, si algo odiaba el tirano, eso era que lo contradijeran y que alguien se atreviera a interrumpir, por lo que se acercó amenazante a la reina para entonces, dedicarle una sádica sonrisa –Y si mi estimado Rey Vegeta ha dicho que el príncipe estará preparado en un año o dos, así será… ¿O acaso tiene algún problema con eso, alteza?- dijo con su voz fría

Rosicheena sólo lo miraba con odio "piensa en Vegeta, no hagas nada estúpido, piensa en Vegeta, ¡Gana algo de tiempo!" pensaba una y otra vez mientras respiraba para no decirle a Freezer lo que pensaba de él –Ningún problema, Gran Freezer- contestó, pronunciando aquellos halagos que tanto odiaba tener qué decir

El tirano sonrió, complacido de infundir ese miedo y precaución en los demás –bien… Zarbon, vámonos- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por su hombre de confianza –nos veremos pronto, rey Vegeta- dijo antes de retirarse del lugar

Una vez que el tirano se fue, el rey resoplaba por la nariz -¡Zorn! ¡Llévate al príncipe de aquí! Sullión, ¡Retírate!- ordenó a sus consejeros con molestia

El pequeño miró con miedo a su progenitor "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" se preguntaba el principito, el enojo de su padre y el tono de voz del mismo en esa orden lo había puesto nervioso, temiendo algún castigo de parte del monarca

-¡Si, Rey Vegeta!- respondió Zorn mientras hacía una reverencia, caminó junto al pequeño -Venga conmigo, príncipe- le cedió el paso al niño, quien presuroso salió antes de que otra cosa sucediera

Una vez que estuvieron solos -Vegeta... ¿EN QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS? ¡Prácticamente le acabas de entregar a nuestro hijo a ese malnacido de Freezer!- reclamó la reina

El monarca se levantó de su trono, asestándole una bofetada en la mejilla a su esposa -¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA, ROSICHEENA?!- espetó con furia -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Freezer?! ¡Harás que nos asesine!...- no pudo continuar

-¡SI FREEZER QUIERE ACABAR CON NOSOTROS, LO HARÁ SIN IMPORTAR SI YO DIGO ALGO O NO!- interrumpió la reina -Vegeta es un niño, y gracias a ti, ¡ESE MALDITO LAGARTO AFEMINADO QUERRÁ TENERLO A SU SERVICIO EN UNO O DOS AÑOS!- gritaba casi histérica, si alguien o algo en el universo significaba más que cualquier cosa para Rosicheena, ese alguien era su pequeño príncipe

-¡DEJA YA DE MALCRIAR AL MOCOSO! Tú trabajo, mujer endemoniada, es entrenarlo y volverlo fuerte antes de que empiece su educación militar, ¡NO VOLVERLO UN MARICA!- contraatacó el monarca

-¡Eso es lo que hago! Vegeta está desarrollando su potencial y créeme, estará listo para entonces... solo espero que el destino no te cobre con sangre las palabras que hoy has dicho- dijo con indignación, como si de una profecía se tratara, como si la reina hubiese en ese momento predicho lo que ocurriría dentro de algunos años con su esposo, su hijo y su raza

Después de ese encuentro con el lagarto, todo volvió a la normalidad, y casi dos meses habían transcurrido desde entonces. El pequeño príncipe por la mañana entrenaba con su madre, y por las tardes era educado en cuestiones más intelectuales, ya fuera lectura, cosas de política con su padre o Zorn, estrategias de batalla (como el juego similar al ajedrez), etc.

Aquella tarde, el rey había llevado a su primogénito a una sala, cerca de los puertos de despegue y aterrizaje de naves donde se observaba perfectamente cómo los vehículos espaciales se iban y llegaban al Planeta.

-¿A dónde van esas naves, padre?- preguntó el niño

El monarca siguió contemplando aquel espectáculo por el ventanal -cuando los saiyajin nacemos, nuestra capacidad como guerreros es analizada, tú por ejemplo, príncipe, naciste con un poder que rebasó al de cualquiera; guerreros como tú que eres de élite, otros de clase alta, y los de clase media permanecen en Vegetasei para ser entrenados por sus padres, antes de entrar al sistema de formación militar; pero los que nacen débiles son enviados a diferentes planetas donde no existen enemigos fuertes para que los conquisten- explicó

El pequeño príncipe se quedó pensando en las palabras de su padre, cruzó sus bracitos y esbozó una sonrisa a medias -¡SON SOLO BASURA!- exclamó con soberbia

Orgulloso de su primogénito, el rey volteó a mirar al pequeño –Príncipe Vegeta, desde que naciste, perteneces a la mejor clase que existe dentro de nuestra familia, probablemente te convertirás en el saiyajin más fuerte del universo...- se quedó pensativo unos segundos, para dirigirle una expresión de orgullo a su hijo -a lo mejor tendrás grandes posibilidades de convertirte en el legendario Súper Saiyajin- pronunció con emoción contenida

-¡Claro que será el Súper Saiyajin!- interrumpió una voz femenina, llamando la atención de padre e hijo. La reina llegó hasta su pequeño, alborotando su puntiagudo cabello -tu padre tiene razón, Vegeta, tu poder es inmenso, no tengo dudas de que serás el súper saiyajin legendario- dijo con orgullo

El pequeño príncipe sonreía, soberbio y a la vez ilusionado -entonces ¡Quiero entrenar mucho más para volverme el más fuerte y dominar el universo!- decía mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños

El orgullo se podía leer claramente en los ojos de Rosicheena y el rey -Entrenarás más duro mañana, mi príncipe, por ahora ve con Nappa, es hora de cenar- dijo la reina

-¡Pero quiero entrenar ahora!- respondió el pequeño con algo de decepción, ya quería entrenar, ya quería ser el más fuerte, y ahora que la idea había sido sembrada por sus padres, ya quería ser el súper saiyajin

-Tu cuerpo requiere alimentarse para fortalecerse, así que has caso a tu madre, príncipe- dijo el rey con severidad

El pequeño se cuadró ante su padre -¡Si, majestad!- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, donde su guardaespaldas esperaba por él

La pareja quedó a solas en aquella sala, el rey se acercó a su mujer, rodeando con su cola la cintura de ella, a lo que Rosicheena correspondió rodeando a su marido con su cola también, y propinándole un sensual beso en los labios -cumpliré tu orden más tarde, majestad- dijo seductoramente

-Llegaré un poco tarde a dormir, tengo reunión con Freezer esta noche- intentó devolverle el beso a su mujer, quien correspondió pero de un modo menos efusivo, hablar del lagarto era un perfecto anti-afrodisíaco

La reina resopló por la nariz disgustada, y entrecerró los ojos para no empezar una discusión -Supongo entonces que tampoco cenarás con nosotros- intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo -Sabes que tengo que hablar con Freezer, finalmente es nuestro socio- desvió la mirada

Rosicheena luchaba por no reír con cinismo -¡Socios!... Vegeta... somos las mascotas de Freezer y tú eso lo sabes perfectamente, un día se cansará de sus mascotas y acabará con todos nosotros- afirmó

El rey le dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -no me pondré a discutir contigo sobre tus idioteces, mujer del demonio ¡Tengo cosas qué hacer!- exclamó con molestia

Antes de que su esposo saliera -Espero que sólo sean estupideces mías... créeme Vegeta, que espero estar equivocada- alcanzó a decir antes de que el Rey se retirara

La reina y el príncipe cenaban en el comedor del palacio, mientras el monarca se encontraba en una extensa, desgastante y ridiculizante (como siempre) reunión con Freezer. Ambos ya habían terminado sus alimentos -Es hora de dormir, Vegeta, mañana tienes lección para pilotear naves- indicó la reina

-¿Me enseñarás a pilotear una nave grande como la del Gran Freezer?- preguntó el niño

Rosicheena le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa -quizá mañana no... Pero un día te enseñaré- respondió, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la nana de su hijo se acercara a la mesa -Cyla, lleva a Vegeta a su habitación- sus ojos amatista se posaron en los azabache del pequeño -iré por ti mañana temprano y quiero que estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?- indicó

-¡Sí, madre!- respondió el pequeño, quien se levantó de la mesa para irse a dormir

-Después de usted, Príncipe Vegeta- dijo la nana, quien dejó al pequeño avanzar, caminando ella detrás del principito

Mientras tanto, aquella reunión con Freezer se estaba alargando más de lo usual, el tirano escuchaba los informes y estrategias del monarca, intercalando sus juegos mentales para probar la paciencia del rey -Bien, bien, mi querido rey Vegeta... por cierto, hay un asunto que tengo que tratar contigo- volteó a ver al consejero que acompañaba al rey en ese momento -...a solas- pronunció

-Retírate, Zorn- ordenó el monarca, a lo que su hombre de confianza atendió en silencio, dejando solos a su rey y al tirano

Freezer se quedó pensativo unos instantes -Rey Vegeta, estos años que hemos trabajado juntos han sido muy buenos pero... comienzo a sentir dudas de parte tuya- decía con falsa consternación

-¿Dudas? Gran Freezer, usted lo sabe que estoy a su completo servicio- se apresuró a contestar

El tirano movía la cabeza dubitativo -Los saiyajin me han sido muy leales pero... Vegeta... ¿Estarías dispuesto a probarme tu lealtad?- preguntó con malicia

Estaba acorralado, el rey sabía que, lo que fuera a pedir, no había una respuesta correcta, negarse era sinónimo de suicidio, aceptarlo seguramente, no le agradaría la solicitud del tirano -si... ¡Claro, Gran Freezer!- respondió a regaña dientes

-Es muy simple... tu esposa, y tu hijo... son muy importantes para ti, ¿cierto?- preguntó incidiosamente

Las mejillas del rey se tornaron en rojo -ellos... mi hijo será rey algún día y mi mujer, cumple su función- fue su respuesta

-¡Vamos! conmigo no tienes qué hacerte el duro, Vegeta- disfrutaba de ver el nervioso rostro del saiyajin -bueno, no te presionaré con la respuesta, simplemente, probaré tu lealtad hacia mí- se quedó pensativo unos instantes, entrecerró los ojos, posando su fría mirada en el rey

Afuera de la sala del trono, Rosicheena había llegado unos momentos antes, escuchando esta última parte de la conversación, quedándose perpleja y casi temblando al oír lo que Freezer le acababa de pedir a su esposo para probar qué tan leal le era el rey.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Qué creen que Freezer le haya pedido al rey como para que Rosicheena haya reaccionado así? Una prueba de su lealtad…_

_Por cierto, Vegeta aún es un niño "bueno" porque está empezando a entrenar, tiene como 3 años y medio, antes de que me reclamen que está demasiado sweet el personaje, hasta ahorita su vida ha sido perfecta, criado como príncipe con mami y papi… fueron las tragedias de su vida, y el dulce Freezer las que lo hicieron como es._

_El próximo capítulo será dramático… sólo diré eso._

_Por cierto, "Guinungap" el nombre del juego que inventé y que es parecido al ajedrez, pero con pirámides en lugar de peones, etc. El nombre "Guinungap", si, lo tomé de la canción "Guinnungagap" de Therion, sólo le quité un "ga". Dirán que tomo muchas cosas de ellos… y si, es mi banda favorita pero otra cosa es, que muchas canciones suyas son en lenguas muertas como el accadio, latín, y también tienen canciones en inglés, que es la mayoría, alemán y sueco, o Quetzalcóatl cuyo coro es en español… así que encuentro en ellos muchas palabras extrañas, jeje!_

_Nos leemos pronto, ¿reviews?_


	10. Sacrificio

_**Leidy 123:**__ Pues… ve subiéndote a la ventana :(_

_**CSL ZVN: **__Pues si, adivinaste_

_**Demian: **__Freezer impuso a Rosicheena como reina si, sólo para molestar, sabe del machismo entre los saiyajin, así que era consciente que ponerles una reina era darles en la… torre! Ya casi aparece la madre de Tarble, y pues… espero te guste esto._

_**Diosa de la Muerte: **__Freezer le jode la vida a todos. Vegeta es un niño tiernamente sádico, y sí, es el más humano, irónicamente, por eso me encanta, tiene muchos matices, contrario por ejemplo a Gokú que es el bueno, el más fuerte, el héroe y el amigo de todos. Lo amo, pero no me imagino a Gokú "angsteando" XD_

_**Jesever: **__Pues… ¡Lo siento!... si pasará algo, y no será lindo_

_**Marilú Moreno: **__No he leído esa historia! Aunque si tiene algo de sentido, el pobre pequeñín a merced de Freezer… si, era un cadáver con patas y cola :(_

**Capítulo 10**

**Sacrificio**

Decisiones, decisiones… como rey he tenido que tomar infinidad de ellas, sin contar todas las que he tomado sobre mi vida personal… pero ahora, esta es la peor decisión que tendré que tomar… ¡Ese maldito Freezer! Jamás había reflexionado de lo largo que es el camino hasta mi alcoba, la verdad es que no quisiera llegar y que esta decisión sea aún más difícil de tomar… ¡Y lo será!

Cuando finalmente arribo a mi recámara, abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es a Rosicheena, ¡Maldita mujer endemoniada! Honestamente nunca la he entendido, antes de mi junta con Freezer ella estaba tan molesta, y ahora me recibe dispuesta a seducirme… ¡Ja! como si tuviera qué esforzarse demasiado para ello, desde la primer noche que la atrapé afuera de mi habitación ya la deseaba, desde entonces quise tenerla… Pero hoy…

Vegeta, una vez más busco el calor de tus brazos y tu cuerpo luego de compartir la intimidad contigo. Siempre me quedo dormida después de que tenemos sexo pero hoy es diferente, esta noche no quiero dormir, no quiero dejar de sentirte cerca de mí… Eres un bastardo malnacido, y aún así volvería a ser tuya si naciera de nuevo… ¡Te odio, Vegeta! Quisiera acabar contigo, y por algo que nunca he podido entender, te necesito… te has vuelto una especie de droga para mí.

Quisiera que hubiera más noches como ésta, quisiera pelear contigo hasta asesinarte con mis propias manos, y después entregarme al placer carnal que sólo encontramos uno con el otro… Vegeta, ¡Maldito rey idiota!... Te dije que Freezer sólo quiere joderte… esa prueba que te pidió… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?... como sea no importa, ese imbécil no descansará hasta que cumplas con lo que pide, o hasta matarnos a todos

Hoy no quiero dormir, esta noche sólo quiero sentirte cerca y perderme en tu aroma y en tus brazos… Y ya que el amanecer se vislumbra, sin despertarte me levanto de nuestra cama para ver por la ventana. No es la primera vez que lo hago pero ahora es diferente, jamás había apreciado el espectáculo de colores que es esto… Y al voltear hacia la cama, nuevamente me topo contigo Vegeta, aún duermes… quisiera quedarme otro momento a tu lado pero no hay tiempo qué perder.

Después de vestirme salgo para ir a la recámara de mi príncipe… Vegeta, destruiría 10 galaxias si fuera necesario para verte justo así como estás ahora: tan plácidamente dormido, tan pacífico y tranquilo… ahora que te observo así, nadie podría pensar en el enorme poder que tienes, ni en el increíble guerrero que seguramente serás. Podría quedarme todo el tiempo sólo mirándote dormir, mi pequeño… ¡Qué días aquellos en que eras un bebé y dormías en mis brazos!

Mi pequeño príncipe, cambiaste por completo mi vida… no quisiera ser yo la que tenga que cambiar la tuya… pero al menos un día más si puedo darte Vegeta.

De pie junto a la cama de su hijo, la reina se inclinó hasta posar sus labios en la sien del pequeño –mamá… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el niño al ser despertado por el beso de su madre, sus mejillas estaban rojas por ello

Rosicheena se separó del príncipe rápidamente, sus mejillas también estaban totalmente rojas –pues… yo… ¡No importa!- desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente para recomponerse –vístete, príncipe, saldremos a explorar la zona selvática de Vegetasei- indicó ella

El niño parpadeó sorprendido –pero… ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías a pilotear naves!- dijo con cierta decepción

-Si… pero esto también es muy importante, Vegeta… vístete para irnos- dijo la reina

Una vez que estuvieron listos, la reina y el príncipe salieron del palacio junto con Nappa, a quien se le ordenó permanecer en casa hasta que Rosicheena le indicara, quería pasar el día a solas con su pequeño sin el guardaespaldas siguiéndoles.

Luego de salir de la zona residencial, llegaron al desierto –Vegeta, recuerda concentrarte para volar, intenta seguirme ¿de acuerdo, pequeño?- indicó la reina

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza –¡Puedo seguirte sin problemas, madre!- respondió el príncipe

Ambos despegaron, y volaron a través del gran desierto que se extendía por kilómetros. La reina obviamente no tenía ningún problema para ello, pero el príncipe denotaba algo de cansancio, y no era para menos, tenía si acaso unos 6 meses de haber empezado a entrenarse en la técnica de vuelo, pero para un niño de su edad era un gran logro poder volar a la par de una saiyajin adulta.

Rosicheena observó por el rabillo del ojo las muecas de incomodidad de su hijo –es mejor que subas a mi espalda, Vegeta, aún falta para llegar a la selva-

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo –¡Hmp! ¡Yo puedo sólo, madre!- replicó

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la reina "Orgulloso… ¡Todo un saiyajin!" pensaba la orgullosa madre mientras continuaba su vuelo, siendo seguida por su pequeño hijo. Luego de un rato -¡Ahí es!- indicó ella, tomando posición para comenzar a descender

Rosicheena y el príncipe aterrizaron en medio de una hermosa selva. El pequeño miraba a su alrededor con entusiasmo y asombro –¡Este lugar parece mágico!- observaba maravillado las enormes plantas, verdes y algunas azules, había también algunas flores, frutos colgando de árboles, y algunas aves que iban y venían, además de insectos que parecían una extraña cruza de mariposas con libélulas y alas que semejaban al movimiento del colibrí -Es como en tu historia del planeta Deggial*- dijo mientras uno de esos insectos revoloteaba a su alrededor con sus alas coloridas

-Así que recuerdas ese relato... Sí, este lugar es parecido a Deggial, pero aquí no hay guerreros de hielo que nos molesten- dijo la reina

Madre e hijo pasaron el día completo en aquella paradisiaca región de Vegetasei, tan poco explorada por sus habitantes. Nadaron en un estanque de aguas cristalinas, en cuyo fondo se hayaban cristales de colores que tenían maravillado al pequeño príncipe, sobretodo porque debido a eso, y con la luz del sol, el agua daba un espectáculo visual lleno de luz y color.

Además de eso y cuando sus estómagos reclamaron, la reina se encargó de matar una bestia, que era una especie de búfalo / vaca / jabalí. Aquel "día de campo" transcurrió en total tranquilidad, explorando la región selvática, sumergiéndose en aquellas coloridas aguas, observando la fauna de aquel lugar, etc.

Sentados sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, madre e hijo contemplaban la puesta de sol -El cielo se ve de colores- dijo el pequeño

Rosicheena, más que el atardecer, estaba maravillada con ver la sonrisa de su pequeño -Es hora de regresar, Vegeta- dijo mientras se paraba sobre la rama

-¡No! quiero quedarme otro poco- replicó el pequeño

La reina se quedó pensativa, el puchero de su príncipe a veces podía ser más efectivo en vencerla que un ejército entero... a veces, porque cuando debía ser firme, lo era -está bien, unos minutos más y nos vamos, ya casi oscurece- concedió. Una vez que el sol terminó de ocultarse, ambos volaron de regreso al palacio.

Rosicheena estaba en el cuarto de su pequeño mientras el príncipe se bañaba, luego de aquel entretenido día juntos. Sus manos escribían una larga carta mientras sus ojos color violeta amenazaban con dejar salir alguna lágrima sin embargo, pudo contenerlas a la perfección. Una vez que terminó "Tu madre, Rosicheena" firmó al pie de la página; dobló las hojas y las colocó dentro de un pequeño sobre.

La reina sostenía ese, y otro sobre entre sus manos –¿Ya acabaste, Vegeta?- preguntó en voz alta

-Un momento- se escuchó desde adentro del baño

La reina caminó hasta la puerta, donde afuera se encontraba el guardaespaldas de su hijo. Abrió –Nappa- dijo para llamar la atención del saiyajin

-Diga, majestad- respondió

Rosicheena le entregó el sobre que contenía la carta que acababa de escribir –guarda muy bien esto, Nappa… y cuando el príncipe sea un hombre, entrégasela- observó el otro sobre que tenía en sus manos, dándoselo también –Y esto… entrégalo donde se indica- ordenó

Nappa asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba con asombro el sobre con el nombre del príncipe escrito –reina… no…- fue interrumpido

-No es necesario que entiendas, ¡Sólo júrame que se la darás a mi hijo cuando sea mayor!- solicitó con firmeza

Aquel hombre corpulento asintió con la cabeza, y llevó su puño derecho al corazón –Se lo juro por mi honor saiyajin, mi señora- respondió

-Confío en ti, Nappa- dijo la reina antes de volver a entrar a la habitación de su hijo. Observó la recámara con cierta melancolía. Ahora su pequeño ocupaba la habitación que fue de ella cuando recién se había casado con el rey.

-Madre- dijo el príncipe, que portaba una playera blanca y unos pantaloncitos oscuros a modo de pijama

Rosicheena salió de sus pensamientos, y sonrió al ver a su hijo así –bien, es hora de dormir- si bien eso fue una orden, su voz fue muy suave

El pequeño Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose en aquella enorme cama. Era gracioso y tierno ver a tan pequeño niño en una cama tamaño King size perdiéndose entre sábanas, almohadas y edredones. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cintura –madre, ¿Mañana si vamos a entrenar?- preguntó el pequeño

Rosicheena se sentó en la cama, y un destello de tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos –…¿Acaso no te divertiste hoy, Vegeta?- preguntó

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza –¡Sí! ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Me gustó mucho nadar y matar bestias! Mi parte favorita fue cuando nos escondimos ¡Y luego tú mataste al más grande! ¡Eres la mejor, madre!- relataba con mucha emoción

La reina emitió una pequeña risa ante los comentarios del niño –Bien, eso es por si tienes hambre y estás en otro planeta donde no haya quien te alimente, y necesites buscar comida… espero que hayas aprendido bien- arqueó la ceja

-¡Sí!... fue divertido, madre… ¿Cuándo lo haremos de nuevo? ¿Cuándo purgaré un planeta yo mismo?- preguntó emocionado

Rosicheena tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder hablar –Ya veremos… ¿Vegeta…?- no sabía qué o cómo decir algo, tenía tanto que decirle, pero a la vez, no podía o no sabía cómo expresarlo

-¿Si? ¿Madre?- preguntó confundido al ver que su mamá se quedaba pensativa

-Prométeme… que serás muy fuerte, que siempre vas a entrenar y superarte a ti mismo… Y prométeme que un día te convertirás en un súper saiyajin- dijo al tiempo que sostenía la pequeña mano de su hijo

El príncipe sonrió muy al estilo de su padre y con su entrecejo fruncido –¡TE LO PROMETO!- llevó su puño derecho a su corazón -¡TE LO JURO POR MI HONOR DE SAIYAJIN!- exclamó con fuerza, entusiasmo y convicción

Vegeta, mi pequeño príncipe, creo que la última vez que te abracé fue antes de que empezaras a caminar tú sólo, y ya no fue necesario llevarte en mis brazos. Pero ahora que sé que no habrá mañana, ya nada me importa, ni mi orgullo, ahora nada tiene importancia. Tenerte en mis brazos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ni siquiera mis conquistas más exitosas se comparan a lo feliz que soy de tenerte como hijo. En verdad, hijo mío, que no existe nada mejor que tenerte junto a mí y sentir tu calor, tu cuerpecito, tu aroma…

-Mamá… no puedo respirar- se quejó el príncipe mientras su madre lo abrazaba efusivamente

Rosicheena se separó de su hijo, pero aún así, siguió tomándolo de la mano –duerme bien, príncipe- dijo con un tono de voz casi tierno

Las mejillas del príncipe comenzaron a colorearse de rojo –mamá…- no sabía cómo decirlo

-¿Si? ¿Dime?- preguntó ella

La carita de puchero del príncipe ocultaba su esfuerzo por pedir algo de parte de su madre –yo… esta mañana cuando desperté… tú…- desvió la mirada, era muy vergonzoso para el pequeño orgulloso

La reina desvió la mirada, sus mejillas también estaban rojas –sí, yo… te di un beso porque…- quizá ahora estaba dejando de lado su orgullo y rígida postura, pero aún así, ella era una saiyajin, los sentimentalismos no eran parte de ella ni de sus congéneres

-¿Por qué, madre?- preguntó el intrigado príncipe

Rosicheena sonrió –porque para mí, Vegeta, tú eres más importante y valioso que cualquier guerra, batalla o tesoro… Nada en el universo me importa más que tú, hijo- admitió

El príncipe sonrió ante aquellas palabras, pero el tono carmesí de sus mejillas no se iba… Y se acrecentó cuando los labios de su madre tocaron su frente por segunda vez en su vida –ahora, Vegeta, será mejor que duermas…- un gran suspiro salió de la boca de la reina -…mañana será un lago día, pequeño- dijo con tristeza

Vegeta emitió un gran bostezo –hasta mañana- cayó rendido en un profundo sueño

No quisiera irme de aquí, no quisiera separarme nunca de ti… quisiera verte el día en que te conviertas en el excelente rey que sé que vas a ser… Ya no hay tiempo, ya no hay mañana, sólo espero ganar tanto tiempo como sea posible para que crezcas, te conviertas en un súper saiyajin… ¡Y acabes con Freezer!... quizá estoy depositando en ti una misión injusta, pero es algo que sólo tú podrías lograr, Vegeta.

Vegeta… Espero que no sufras, espero que crezcas como cualquier otro niño saiyajin, libre y entrenando… espero que Freezer se olvide de ti… quizá por eso le pidió esto a tu padre, porque ya no tiene interés en ti… Sé con toda seguridad que no es así, pero es lo que más deseo para ti: Libertad.

La reina llegó a su habitación, sentándose en la cama y sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras aguardaba la llegada de su esposo que no debía tardar en arribar a la alcoba de ambos.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña vivienda en los barrios de la tercera clase, Gine se encontraba en casa aguardando por la llegada del padre de su hijo cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta –¡Qué extraño! No espero visitas… no creo que sea Bardock, él sólo entraría, no tiene para qué tocar- dijo para sí misma

-¿Mi padre ya llegó?- preguntó un pequeño de 4 años de larga cabellera

Gine le dedicó una tierna sonrisa –no creo, Radiz… pero iré a ver quién es, quédate adentro- le ordenó al niño mientras éste comía una fruta. Se dirigió hasta la entrada, topándose con el guardaespaldas del príncipe –¡General Nappa! ¿Necesita algo?- estaba totalmente confundida, pues el saiyajin corpulento nunca iba por los barrios de la tercera clase

Nappa le extendió el sobre que Rosicheena le había entregado hacía unos momentos –La reina se lo envía- dijo tajante

Gine tomó aquella carta –Gra…- no pudo agradecer, pues Nappa se marchó tan pronto el sobre abandonó su mano

La saiyajin volvió al interior de su pequeña vivienda, sumergida en sus pensamientos y observando como hipnotizada el sobre aquel, hasta que una manita jalando su mano libre la sacó de sus reflexiones –ya me voy a dormir- dijo el niño

Gine le sonrió, y alborotó el cabello de su hijo –te veré mañana- dijo con dulzura. Una vez que desde lejos vio que Raditz entraba a su habitación, se sentó en la mesa. Sacó la carta que le acababan de entregar y leyó…

_Gine:_

_Atrás quedaron esos días en que fui tan mala contigo. Nunca pude entender, ¿Cómo era posible que no te gustara pelear? ¿Cómo puede existir una saiyajin como tú? Pero sobre todo tú, siempre amable y sonriente… ¿Segura que no te equivocaste de raza?_

La esposa de Bardock comenzó a reír debido a aquellas primeras líneas

_Como sea, siempre fuiste y serás un fenómeno… A pesar de nuestros desencuentros, siempre estuviste conmigo, y aunque nunca he podido entenderte del todo, a mi mente viene el día en que tu hijo nació, y me suplicaste que no lo enviara lejos… Desde que tuve a Vegeta pude entender a la perfección el porqué me lo pediste, porqué no querías separarte de tu hijo._

_Esta noche tengo yo que separarme del mío, y aunque no deseo hacerlo, no tengo otro modo de proteger a mi pequeño príncipe._

_He hecho un par de arreglos que espero se cumplan cuando tu hijo y el mío entren al sistema… Eso lo sabrás en su momento… ese será mi modo de pedirte que cuides a mi hijo._

_No me queda ya casi tiempo, y aún tengo algo qué hacer antes de irme de esta vida… Y no hagas dramas por mí, recuerda que nunca le he temido a la muerte, de hecho en este momento a lo único que temo, es que sé que no volveré a ver a mi hijo, pero no a morir realmente._

_Hasta nunca, pues dudo toparme en el infierno a un fenómeno bondadoso como lo eres tú._

_Rosicheena_

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Gine –¡Rosi!- exclamó incrédula y con la voz totalmente ahogada, mientras por la ventana observaba a lo lejos el palacio real.

"Tu mujer, o tu hijo, tú decides a quién quieres sacrificar, sólo te pido la vida de uno de ellos… pasado mañana quiero asistir a un funeral real" ¡Esa maldita orden! ¡Maldito seas Freezer!... Pero está bien, ¡Te daré el funeral que pides, MALDITO BASTARDO!

El rey finalmente llegó a su alcoba, donde su mujer lo esperaba sentada en la cama que compartían –Por fin llegas- dijo la reina con cierta melancolía en su voz, y levantándose para caminar hacia su esposo. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, pero ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna.

Finalmente el rey respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada –Rosicheena, yo…- no pudo terminar su frase

-¡Mátame a mí, Vegeta!- interrumpió la reina

Los asombrados ojos azabache del rey se posaron confusos en su mujer –tú… ¿lo sabías?- podía leer perfectamente la respuesta en esos ojos violeta que ya no volvería a ver

Rosicheena asintió con la cabeza –escuché cuando Freezer te pedía que decidieras… así que te libero de esa decisión- se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de su marido, colocándola en su pecho a la altura de su corazón –no tienes que decidir si vive Vegeta o yo, ¡Mátame a mí, ahora!- pidió con la voz firme, pero por dentro temblaba. No temía a la muerte, si no a no volver a ver a su pequeño, no poder protegerlo, no poder evitarle todo lo que viviría en el futuro que le aguardaba

El monarca desvió la mirada –Freezer sólo quiere un funeral real… ¡Que sea el mío!- sentenció

-¿Y que ya sea Zorn, Sullión o Russel ascienda como nuevo rey, mate a nuestro hijo y quien gane me tome como mujer?- preguntó retadora, callando de ese modo a su esposo. Si un macho deseaba a una mujer ya unida a alguien más, éste debía retar y matar al esposo por el derecho a ella, si hubiera hijos de ese matrimonio anterior, ellos eran sacrificados por el nuevo esposo como una especie de eliminar cualquier rastro del anterior hombre que haya poseído a su mujer.

Sin soltar la mano del rey, sus ojos violeta se posaron en los azabache de Vegeta –Si tú mueres, Freezer de todas maneras nos destruirá a tu hijo y a mí… si no es que a todos los saiyajin también… ¡Tú debes vivir! ¡Debes ganar tiempo!... necesitamos que Vegeta viva, y crezca para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Freezer, si alguien puede lograrlo ¡Es Vegeta! Tiene tu sangre, y la mía, ¡sólo alguien con nuestra sangre podrá derrotar a ese malnacido!- apretó su agarre en la mano de su esposo, que aún sostenía junto a su pecho -¡Mátame ahora!- volvió a decir

El rey frunció el ceño mientras seguía observando el rostro de su mujer… y su mano que siempre era firme para ejecutar, flaqueó –¡NO!- gritó desesperado

Rosicheena soltó la mano de su esposo, y ahora colocó la propia en su pecho –entonces yo lo haré… y si no, Freezer de seguro lo hará, Vegeta- dijo retadora

Vegeta la tomó de los hombros –¡Mujer endemoniada! Siempre desafiándome- reclamó

La reina sonrió a medias –al menos cumplirás tu deseo de matarme- dijo con cinismo y ante eso, el rey la tomó del cabello con fuerza, posesionándose de sus labios

Este beso tan salvaje, tan furtivo, siempre has sido así Vegeta, pero hoy es diferente, ahora nos estamos diciendo adiós. Adiós mi compañero, odioso rey que sólo fastidias, adiós a nuestras noches juntos, y a nuestras peleas de cada día. No quiero dejarte, no quiero dejar a nuestro hijo, quisiera vivir para estar con ustedes… ¡Oh Vegeta! Nunca te dije lo viva que me hacen sentir tus labios, nunca te dije que en realidad, si fui feliz contigo y con Vegeta… no hace falta, sé que tú lo sabes, como yo sé que tú piensas igual sobre mí… nunca nos lo dijimos, pero tampoco lo haremos ahora, porque así somos los saiyajin: orgullosos, necios… fingimos indiferencia aunque nuestro corazón grite otra cosa, a lo único que le demostramos amor, es a la batalla.

¡Maldito oxígeno! ¿Por qué eres tan necesario? Si ya no te usaré más, entonces déjame estar más tiempo con mi rey, con mi hijo… pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin, y ésta, Vegeta, es la última sonrisa mutua que nos hemos dedicado –Hasta pronto- te veré en el infierno, maldito rey fastidioso.

¡Maldita mujer endemoniada! ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? Mi mano se siente pesada… Siempre quise matarte, y ahora que puedo… ¡MALDICIÓN, NO QUIERO ASESINARTE!... "hasta pronto" ahora que has dicho eso… no hay vuelta atrás… éste ha sido el último beso, y la última vez que tendré que soportarte… ¡MALDITO FREEZER! –Adiós…- debo hacerlo… mi mano jamás se sintió tan pesada como hoy, y sólo te estoy apuntando al corazón…

En toda mi vida, jamás me había costado tanto trabajo reunir la energía para un ataque… Rosicheena, éste ha sido el disparo más difícil que jamás he hecho.

La reina recibió un rayo de ki color rojo directo al corazón, disparado desde la mano de su marido. En cuestión de segundos dicha energía atravesó su cuerpo, dejando incluso una marca de quemadura en la pared contraria. Aquellos ojos amatista se tornaron blancos, sus piernas flaquearon, y con su último aliento –Ve… Vegeta…- pronunció con voz ahogada mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa al pensar en su pequeño príncipe

Las piernas de su mujer se estaban doblando, y el rey alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de ella, antes de que cayera –¡ROSICHEENA!- gritó desesperado, gritó con dolor, con furia y culpabilidad, mientras apretaba contra él el aún tibio cuerpo de su mujer, mientras una última lágrima proveniente de los ahora cerrados ojos de su reina humedecía su mano.

-¡La mataste!- dijo una pequeña y vacía vocecilla a punto de quebrarse

A la mañana siguiente y luego de que el cuerpo de Rosicheena fuera llevado desde el palacio real, por las calles de Vegetasei, hasta las afueras de la zona residencial donde los funerales eran celebrados; los saiyajin que habían caminado detrás de la fallecida reina, además obviamente del Rey y el príncipe, se reunieron alrededor de una enorme pila de leños, encima de la cual depositaron el cuerpo de Rosicheena.

El pequeño príncipe no emitió ninguna palabra, no lloró, no gritó, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, mientras sus ojos contemplaban el macabro espectáculo del cuerpo de su madre envuelto en llamas "¡Seré el más fuerte! ¡Seré un Súper Saiyajin! ¡Nunca dejaré de entrenar! Te lo juro, madre" pensaba Vegeta mientras su nana estaba al pendiente para atender al príncipe.

Cyla sólo observaba al pequeño "pareciera que no le importa la muerte de su madre… ¡Pero si eran tan unidos!" pensaba desconcertada y en cierto modo, asustada, mientras veía la perfectamente fingida cara de indiferencia del príncipe.

El Rey Vegeta también permanecía inmutable ante la fogata que quemaba los restos mortales de su esposa "Rosicheena, mujer endemoniada… Algún día nos veremos en el infierno… Siempre te quise matar, y ahora que lo hice, sé que mi vida no será la misma sin ti molestándome a diario" pensaba el monarca.

El cuerpo de Rosicheena se terminó por consumir entre las llamas, delante de todos los saiyajin que habían acudido a rendir honores a su reina.

_Requiem aeternam dona eis domine, et lux aeterna luceat eis_

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Rosicheena ha muerto. La prueba de Freezer era, que el rey matara ya sea a su esposa, o a Vegeta, y Rosicheena no iba a permitir que su pequeño príncipe muriera. _

_Y predijo algo muy cierto: "Alguien con nuestra sangre será quien derrote a Freezer". Quise acomodarlo de cierto modo para que de hecho se cumpliera lo que decretó, porque es Mirai Trunks, su nieto, quien finalmente mata al lagartijo. _

_Un último día feliz, Rosicheena eligió que quería dejarle un último recuerdo feliz a Vegeta, y disfrutar ella su último día de vida al lado de su hijo. _

_Mi intención fue hacer un capítulo emotivo... inclusive ponerme un poco angst, espero haberles llegado aunque sea un poco al corazón. _

_El rey enviudó... ¿Qué tanto tardará en buscar "consuelo"? y ahora que su madre murió, ¿Qué será del pequeño Vegeta? bueno... ya sabemos que fue entregado a Freezer a los cinco años antes de la destrucción del planeta, pero me refiero a ese lapso de tiempo, y etc... ¿Algún día leerá la carta que le dejó su madre? ¿Qué le habrá dicho en esa carta?_

_Por cierto si, Vegeta si observó cómo mataban a su mamá, pero los detalles los guardo para los siguientes capítulos, por eso es que enseguida me salté al funeral._

_*Deggial: Si, es otra canción y a la vez, disco de Therion que hace referencia al daj'al (islam), que vendría siendo el anticristo… Necesitaba una palabra para nombrar al planeta._

_Requiem aeternam dona eis domine, et lux aeterna luceat eis = Dale, Señor, el descanso eterno, y brille para él la luz perpetua. Es la frase con la que empiezan los réquiems de Mozart, Verdi, etc de compositores, sólo quise citarla para el final de este capítulo, y obviamente, es una frase que se dice en todo funeral, está en latín._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

_¿Reviews?_


	11. Malos Consejos

_**Demian: **__Tengo una mente perversa, por cierto te mandé una parte del inicio para que le eches un ojo._

_**Marilu Moreno: **__Rosicheena adoraba a su pequeño príncipe, y haría cualquier cosa por él, y lo hizo. En cuanto al principito, aquí veremos lo que sucede con él._

_**Diosa de la muerte:**__ Ya sabes que Freezer no puede ver felicidad porque quiere lágrimas. La mamá de Tarble no es una guerrera, por ahí empezamos a ver la diferencia de los hermanitos, mientras que Rosicheena era toda una amazona. _

_**CLS ZVN: **__Esta fue la experiencia que comenzó a marcar su agrio carácter... la primera de muchas :(_

_**Leidy 123: **__También me dolió su muerte :( _

_**Jesever: **__Para salvar a su pequeño. Ya veremos aquí la reacción de Vegeta._

_Además también gracias a Valen Minene, a Farruquita, Skarllet Evans, y todos los que me han dado comentarios por facebook o PM... no los tengo tan presente a todos pero, prometo recopilarlos :P Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y sufrido conmigo, fue triste escribir la muerte de Rosicheena... pero la vida sigue, y la historia debe continuar._

**Capítulo 11**

**Malos Consejos**

_La habitación del pequeño príncipe era oscura, medianamente iluminada por la poca iluminación del exterior que se filtraba por el gran ventanal. Vegeta dormía plácidamente luego de aquel hermoso día que pasó con su madre, luego de que ella lo abrazara y besara._

_Sus pequeños ojos azabache se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó algo del otro lado de la pared, eran las voces de sus padres. Eso le extrañó en demasía, puesto que no eran los sonidos típicos de cuando sus padres entrenaban por la noche (_eso le dijeron que hacían cuando en realidad estaban teniendo sexo y él alcanzaba a escuchar_). _

_Vegeta se levantó de su cama y caminó en la penumbra de su habitación hasta llegar a su puerta, saliendo de su alcoba hacia el pasillo. Las voces de sus padres seguían escuchándose sin embargo, no podía distinguir lo que se decían, sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho que lo hizo acercarse a la recámara de ellos._

_La puerta no había sido cerrada correctamente, y de hecho para ese momento estaba entre abierta cuando llegó –Hasta pronto- escuchó que decía su madre. Se acercó más –Adiós- escuchó a su padre._

_Abrió otro poco la puerta para asomarse… en ese momento deseó nunca haberse levantado de su cama, en ese momento quiso seguir en la selva nadando con su madre, y congelar ese momento por siempre, en ese momento deseó jamás haberla dejado salir de su habitación. Sus ojos presenciaron el instante en que su padre disparaba un rayo de ki justo al corazón de su madre._

"_Para mí eres más importante que cualquier guerra, batalla o tesoro, nada en el universo me importa más que tú" las palabras de Rosicheena resonaban en su mente mientras veía cómo su padre, que estaba de espaldas a él, tomaba el cuerpo de la reina, antes de que ésta callera al suelo._

_Pudo observar los expresivos y amorosos ojos púrpura de su madre viéndolo, mientras de sus labios comenzaba a brotar algo de sangre –Ve… Vegeta- la última palabra de su madre, fue su nombre, lo último que ella vio antes de morir, fue a él._

_Se quedó sin habla, inmóvil, no lo podía creer, ¡Hacía tan sólo un momento ella lo había abrazado y besado!... Y ahora, ella había sido asesinada por su propio padre, que gritaba desesperado el nombre de su reina –¡ROSICHEENA!- la voz de su progenitor era de dolor, rabia, tristeza, culpa; pero para el pequeño príncipe era una hipocresía._

_Seguía impactado, pero sus manitas comenzaron a cerrarse –¡La mataste!- exclamó con voz ahogada, impresionado y triste. Su voz casi se quiebra y luchaba por contener las lágrimas_

_El rey volteó al escuchar la acusación, era cierta, había matado a su mujer… No importaba si Freezer lo había obligado o no, el punto era que acababa de matar a la madre de su hijo, quien había atestiguado todo eso._

_El pequeño niño comenzó a respirar rápidamente, sentía una gran furia interna. El único ser en el universo que le había demostrado amor acababa de ser asesinado por su propio padre, a quien tanto admiraba, respetaba y temía. Sus temores se disiparon, observó a su progenitor con rabia y corrió hacia él, golpeando su espalda –¡LA MATASTE! ¡ASESINO! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- gritaba histérico, dolido, triste, sediento de venganza._

_Suficiente era lidiar con su propio pesar, ¡Él no quiso matarla! Así se dieron las cosas, ambos lo hicieron por el bien de su hijo, ese pequeño que ahora reclamaba por la vida de su madre "¡Maldito Mocoso!" pensó el monarca, y cuando sintió un par de golpes en su espalda provenientes de los furiosos puños de su pequeño, levantó su puño en contra de su primogénito, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared._

_Depositó el cuerpo aún tibio de su esposa sobre la cama de ambos, para entonces dirigir sus pasos hacia el pequeño príncipe, que comenzaba a incorporarse luego del golpe recibido. El rey se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su primogénito –¡ESCUCHA, PRÍNCIPE! Tienes razón, ¡YO MATÉ A TU MADRE!- su amenazante mirada se centró en los rabiosos ojos de su hijo, que amenazaban con estallar en llanto –pero eso no debe de afectarte ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! ¡NO DEBES SENTIR NADA POR NADIE! ¡NI SIQUIERA POR ELLA!... o por mí, ¡NADA DEBE IMPORTARTE! Los sentimentalismos te vuelven DÉBIL- dijo con frialdad_

_El pequeño príncipe respiraba agitadamente debido a la furia y la impotencia que sentía –¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Una fuerte bofetada de parte de su padre lo hizo callar_

_-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- sostuvo de los hombros al pequeño, quien seguía totalmente alterado –dije, ¡QUE ESTO NO DEBE AFECTARTE! ¡NADA DEBE DE IMPORTARTE VEGETA!... escúchame bien, mocoso, tú no debes sentir nada por nadie, y si lo haces ¡TRÁGATE TUS MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS! Pero jamás los demuestres- una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rey –en cuanto a mí, príncipe… Si por lo que hice con tu madre me odias y quieres matarme, está bien pero…- su mano tomó el pequeño cuello del niño –…¡Recuerda mocoso! Soy más fuerte que tú, y por tanto debes respetarme… o mejor aún, temerme, ¡Y LO MISMO CON QUIEN SEA MÁS PODEROSO QUE TÚ! Así que, mientras no puedas superarme y ser más fuerte que yo como para poderme matar, ¡TE AGUANTAS Y TE CALLAS!- dijo amenazante, soltando el cuello del pequeño_

_Vegeta observaba con resentimiento a su padre mientras tocía debido al agarre en su cuello. Esa noche aprendió una lección que jamás en su vida olvidaría._

El príncipe despertó sobresaltado en la oscuridad de su habitación, su respiración era agitada y el sudor cubría su pequeño cuerpecito. Hacía meses, casi un año que su madre había muerto, y desde aquella noche no dejaba de soñar el momento en que presenció cómo la mujer que le dio la vida había sido asesinada, sin poder imaginar y mucho menos entender la razón de dicho suceso.

Desde entonces, el pequeño se había vuelto un experto en ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos, a pesar de contar con sólo 4 años de edad. Ya un poco más tranquilo se levantó de su cama, dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal de su recámara. Observó a través del cristal, el amanecer estaba por llegar "Madre… te juré que iba a ser el más fuerte, que sería un súper saiyajin" pensaba el pequeño. Sus puños se cerraron con tensión –¡No importa el tiempo que me tome! Así tenga que entrenar por años… ¡Seré un súper saiyajin!- exclamó con firmeza mientras el sol aparecía sobre Vegetasei.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, el príncipe ya estaba listo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió –Buenos días, alteza- saludó su nana quien llevaba un carrito con abundante comida

El príncipe le miró con desprecio –Llegas muy tarde, Cyla… Desde mañana quiero que me sirvas más temprano- ordenó con altanería

La nana contuvo su rostro de hacer una mueca de desagrado –como ordene, príncipe- respondió, y observó sorprendida cuando el niño estaba por salir de la habitación –alteza, ¿no piensa desayunar?- preguntó sorprendida, normalmente el niño tenía un gran apetito… o al menos así era antes de aquella fatídica noche

-¡Eso no te importa!- contestó de modo grosero mientras caminaba hacia el carrito y tomaba una pieza de pan

-Disculpe, príncipe… pero usted requiere alimentarse y…- fue interrumpida

-¡CÁLLATE CYLA! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE!- lanzó un pequeño ataque de ki contra el carrito donde estaba la comida, provocando que el mismo se estrellara en la pared, y los alimentos quedaran regados por todos lados –ahora ¡Limpia mi habitación! Yo iré a entrenar- salió de su recámara azotando la puerta

La nana golpeó el suelo enfurecida –¡Maldito mocoso!- espetó con rabia, los desplantes del niño eran cada vez más frecuentes desde la muerte de la reina "Rosicheena… sé que es tu hijo, sé que en tu funeral te prometí que lo cuidaría pero…" –¡ES INSOPORTABLE!- completó verbalmente su tren de pensamientos, mientras limpiaba la alcoba del hijo de su fallecida amiga.

Como lo había hecho desde la muerte de su madre, el pequeño príncipe se dedicaba a entrenar todo el día siendo supervisado por Nappa, exigiéndose más y más cada vez, preparándose para ese día, pues sería el día en que por fin purgaría por primera vez un planeta, pero sobre todo "Debo ser más fuerte que mi padre" pensaba una y otra vez, mientras realizaba los ejercicios o peleaba contra saibaimans.

La mañana había avanzado ya un poco, cuando se escuchó en el altavoz –Príncipe Vegeta, es hora de irnos, su Majestad lo verá en la plataforma de despegues- dijo aquella voz

El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa sádica –Vámonos ya, Nappa- dicho esto, lanzó un ataque contra un saibaiman que pretendía atacarle, matándolo enseguida

El escuadrón conformado por el Rey Vegeta, su primogénito, Nappa, y otros soldados de su guardia personal, partió de Vegetasei, con la misión de llevar al príncipe a su primera purga planetaria. Durante todo el camino, padre e hijo no cruzaron palabra alguna, como de hecho era su relación desde la muerte de la reina. A partir de ese suceso, el pequeño sólo hablaba lo estrictamente necesario con su progenitor, apenas si soportaba estar con él.

Luego de dos días de viaje por el espacio, los saiyajin descendieron de la nave –Tú irás por delante, Vegeta, serás el encargado de la misión, nosotros sólo te cubriremos la espalda- indicó el rey

Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño príncipe, que no tuvo piedad con los habitantes de ese planeta. Ese día encontró un nuevo placer: matar. Los asustados alienígenas verdes con cabezas alargadas* observaban asustados a los habitantes, y como ya lo habían visto asesinar a otros, sobre todo temían a ese sádico niño que sonreía malévolamente.

Aquel adorable pequeño portador de muerte levantó su manita contra un sobreviviente que contemplaba horrorizado los cadáveres de sus compañeros, aniquilándolo al instante mientras los saiyajin que atestiguaban el hecho, reían como si el pequeño hubiese hecho una cómica travesura.

La masacre continuó, siendo Vegeta el gran protagonista –¡Todos! ¡Agrúpense! ¡Ahora!- ordenó el rey cuando observó a algunos de los alienígenas en motos voladoras dirigirse hacia ellos, a lo que sus acompañantes obedecieron, parándose detrás de su rey.

"¡Qué fastidio!" pensó el príncipe, sentándose cerca del grupo sobre una piedra mientras observaba con seriedad a su padre, que apoyaba uno de sus pies sobre el cadáver de una de las víctimas.

El rey formó una especie de domo de energía a modo de escudo para protegerse a él y los saiyajin de los ataques que inútilmente lanzaban los alienígenas, en un esfuerzo por tratar de defenderse de sus invasores. Extendió su brazo derecho mientras concentraba su energía, provocando con esto que su capa ondeara majestuosamente. Y finalmente con una onda expansiva acabó con los pocos habitantes que aún quedaban con vida y los enfrentaban.

Desde aquella primera vez en que el príncipe purgó un planeta, habían transcurrido meses, en los que se le asignaron otras dos misiones de las que el pequeño regresó con éxito.

Esa mañana, en una vivienda en los barrios de la tercera clase, un pequeño saiyajin de más de 5 años, pero aún no cumplía 6, estaba listo para salir de casa –Raditz, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Gine mientras abrazaba al niño

El pequeño sonreía con satisfacción –¡Conquistaré planetas como mi padre! ¡Y estaré en el escuadrón del príncipe!- exclamó emocionado, se sentía honrado de haber sido convocado a acompañar al heredero al trono en sus misiones.

Luego de despedir a su hijo, la saiyajin se preparó para ir a la distribuidora de carne donde trabajaba –Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste en tu carta, Rosicheena… te prometo que Raditz le será leal y útil a tu hijo… Rosi… ¿Cómo fue que moriste, amiga?...- emitió una pequeña risa –casi puedo escucharte regañarme por llamarte así, y decirme "fenómeno bondadoso" como siempre hacías…- con ese pensamiento, dirigido a su fallecida amiga, la saiyajin salió a su trabajo.

La muerte de la reina era un misterio para todos, incluso para los más cercanos a la familia real, excepto para cuatro personas en el universo: El rey Vegeta, el príncipe, Freezer, y la fallecida en cuestión. Pero algo sí tenía en claro la esposa de Bardock: La muerte de Rosicheena fue para salvar al príncipe. ¿De qué? Quizá jamás lo sabría con seguridad, aunque tenía un sospechoso en mente "Freezer… sé que algo tuvo que ver con tu muerte, Rosi… ¿Pero cómo?" pensaba de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que el recuerdo de su amiga muerta venía a su mente.

Su heredero había abandonado el planeta rumbo a una misión más hacía un par de días. Pese a apenas haber comenzado con ello, no cabía duda de la habilidad como guerrero del príncipe, lo cual hacía que el Rey Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso como padre, por otro lado, ese aspecto de su primogénito también le recordaba a su fallecida esposa.

-Rosicheena- dijo para sí mismo en la soledad de aquella sala del palacio. Era un día tranquilo, sólo había tenido un par de audiencias, así que de hecho tenía el día libre, sobre todo porque no tenía qué lidiar con los desplantes de su hijo, desplantes que sólo se reprimían ante él, aunque la mirada furiosa del resentido niño lograba incomodarlo. Ya no era aquella mirada de admiración mezclada con respeto y algo de temor, sino rabia.

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar no pensar en hace apenas un año, cuando estaba ella, cuando los días eran más interesantes con su irritante compañía. Pero era inútil, aún y cuando él lo negara, aún y cuando se mentía a sí mismo diciendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, una parte de él la necesitaba, sin saber definirlo de ese modo la realidad es que la extrañaba.

Si bien había ocasiones en que su necesidad sexual lo abrumaba, y por ello mandaba a llamar a una que otra mujer de vez en cuando, estos encuentros eran bastante esporádicos, no como cuando era soltero.

De un gabinete que estaba en la esquina sacó una botella de licor, la cual estaba a poco de terminarse, se le quedó observando por un buen rato antes de beber un gran trago, limpiando una gota que se derramó por la comisura de sus labios. Salió de aquella sala con la botella en mano y caminó por los pasillos de su palacio; a pesar de los guardias que le reverenciaban o los sirvientes que se topaba, el recinto se sentía vacío, al menos para él.

Llegó finalmente al piso donde su recámara y la de su hijo se encontraban, percatándose que la botella estaba por terminarse. De la recámara de su hijo observó salir a la nana de éste sosteniendo toallas y sábanas en las manos, seguramente acababa de limpiar la habitación –¡Oye tú…!- chasqueaba los dedos.

-Cyla… majestad- hizo una reverencia mientras agachaba la mirada.

-No importa- dijo el rey con desprecio mientras pasaba de largo, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su habitación y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a aquella mujer –¡Tráeme más vino!- ordenó, adentrándose en su alcoba al instante

El rey se sentó a la orilla de la cama, bebiendo de aquella botella que estaba por terminarse mientras veía por la ventana. Volteó a contemplar su lecho -esta cama es... demasiado grande- dijo en susurro, mientras acababa con lo último que quedaba del licor -¡Pasa!- gritó al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta

Cyla ingresó a la alcoba, llevando en la mano una botella sumergida en un balde con hielo –Aquí está el vino, majestad- dijo con timidez mientras le entregaba la bebida, con una mano sostenía la cubeta, y con la otra el cuello de la botella

El rey dirigió su mano para tomar aquel envase, rozando accidentalmente la mano de la nana de su hijo, su rostro dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa, ya que Cyla había retirado sorpresivamente su mano al sentir el roce del rey, y las mejillas de la mujer estaban totalmente rojas -¿Acaso me temes?- preguntó con malicia

La joven saiyajin, de tan sólo 20 años de edad inclinó la cabeza con respeto –no temo de usted majestad, pero es el rey- desviaba la mirada con timidez

El monaca reía internamente, siempre le agradó ver el temor en otros –será mejor que me traigas otra botella…- abrió el envase que le acababan de entregar, y bebió una gran cantidad de un solo trago –como ves, esto no será suficiente- dijo con rudeza

-Enseguida, majestad- ya que el rey había desocupado el balde con hielo, la joven lo tomó y se apresuró para poder llegar a la cocina. Tiró el agua en que algunos hielos se habían convertido y colocó más en aquel balde. Se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un refrigerador, tomando otra botella –será mejor que lleve dos… quizá… quizá seguirá bebiendo- dijo para sí misma

-¡Cyla!- una saiyajin de quizá unos 50 años se acercó a la joven que preparaba las botellas de licor –ya es tarde, ¿A dónde vas con esas bebidas?- preguntó

-Lo sé, madre, lo que sucede es que el rey Vegeta me pidió que le llevara alcohol, no quiero que se enfade si me tardo- respondió mientras acomodaba las botellas

La mayor arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, fue hacia el refrigerador, entregándole otra botella a la joven –¡Toma!

La nana del príncipe le miró casi con espanto –Madre… ¡Es demasiado! No creo que…- no pudo terminar

-¡Dáselo! El rey quiere tomar, ¡Que lo haga! Y tú, mantente cerca de él- recorrió la anatomía de su hija con una extraña mirada –quizá… quizá después de suficiente alcohol tenga otros… requerimientos- sugirió

La joven se sonrojo –¡MADRE! ¡Se trata del Rey! Y por si fuera poco… su esposa era Rosicheena- replicó con indignación

Aquella saiyajin madura estrechó la mirada –¡Esa arrogante mocosa de primera clase! Siempre sintiéndose superior por su fuerza y su posición, ¿Y qué si ella fue su esposa? ¡Ya está muerta!- exclamó con desprecio

-¡Olvídalo, madre! Además, yo no soy ninguna prostituta- reclamaba con enfado mientras llenaba con hielo un balde más grande para que cupieran todas las botellas

-¡No te estoy diciendo que vayas a un burdel!- espetó la irritada madre –Se trata del mismísimo rey… ¡No seas tonta!- acarició el cabello de su hija, el cual llegaba a la altura de sus omóplatos –Eres muy bonita, seguro que puedes seducirlo… si eres lista, podrías ganarte sus favores… o ser reina como lo fue tu amiga muerta- le dijo en el oído

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, mamá!- reclamó

-¿Tonterías? ¡Tontería, fue haberte unido con ese perdedor que sólo te cogió, y ya no regresó! Con esa mentalidad, ¡No pasarás de ser una sirvienta!- espetó la furiosa madre

Cyla sacudió la cabeza –estás… ¡Estás loca si crees que lo haré!... y ¡además ya debo irme! el rey debe estar esperando esto- tomó las bebidas y comenzó a alejarse

-¡No seas tonta! Y espero que me escuches por una vez en tu vida ¿O acaso quieres ser una simple sirvienta toda la vida?- decía en voz alta, segura de que su hija escucharía sus consejos.

Ofuscada por la discusión con su madre, Cyla caminaba por el palacio "¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme que me meta a la cama del Rey? ¡ES EL REY! Y yo, una sirvienta de tercera clase… ¡Si, es muy atractivo! Tampoco estoy ciega pero…" sacudió la cabeza debido al último pensamiento "Rosicheena ¡Perdóname! Sé que fuiste su mujer… sabes cómo puede ser mi madre a veces… no me atrevería a traicionarte. Por otro lado, si mi madre cree que tendré una ventaja al convertirme en la prostituta del rey ¡Se equivoca! Para él ninguna mujer ha significado nada… excepto…" su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando se halló a sí misma delante de la puerta de la alcoba del monarca. Respiró profundamente para recomponerse tanto de la discusión, y así también de sus propias ideas, y entonces, tocó a la puerta.

_-Adelante-_ respondió el monarca desde adentro de la habitación, y al escuchar el permiso verbal, la nana del pequeño príncipe abrió la puerta…

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Un capítulo lleno de malos consejos, por un lado, el Rey volviendo a nuestro querido pequeñín un ser emocionalmente torpe, y por otro lado, la madre de Cyla... ¿Le hará caso? ¿Cyla de verdad es tan recta, buena e inocente como Gine?_

_Por cierto, la primer purga del príncipe es tomada del flashback cuando Freezer mata a Vegeta en Namekusei. ¿Cómo ven al pobre y las pesadillas sobre la muerte de su mamá? :( _

_No olviden seguirme en facebook, mi página "Vilandra y Odette", con esto de que fanfiction no envía en tiempo el correo, ahí anuncio cuando justo acabo de subir capítulo. _

_www(punto)facebook(punto)com / VilandraOdetteVegeta es el link, sólo lo corrigen en el navegador._

_¡Nos leemos a la próxima!_

_¿Reviews?_


	12. Obediencia

_**Jesever: **__Pues es que, una de las amantes en turno no podía ser, porque ellas son más… "prostitutas profesionales" es decir, se cuidan para no quedar embarazadas, porque están amenazadas para ello. Pero si tenía que ser alguien con acceso al palacio. Y si, el pobre Vegeta, traumado desde pequeño u.u_

_**Demian: **__Vegeta no tiene esa personalidad de a gratis, tuvo muchas tragedias en su vida y tuvo que formar esa barrera de frialdad para auto protegerse. ¡Gracias! Espero tus observaciones._

_**Marilu: **__Lantra sólo Saiyajinifica a muchas madres que venden a sus hijas al mejor postor._

_**CLS ZVN: **__Sí, Cyla es… Y pues, si bien, el sadismo es prácticamente natural en todos los saiyajin, Vegeta pasó por muchas cosas que forjaron su carácter._

_**Carxx: **__Total que nunca se te da gusto mujer! Jajajaja, Después se sabrá lo que dice la carta que Rosicheena dejó para su hijo. Te debo tu galleta. Y no con Vegeta presente pero si, aquí el rey se tirará a su querida nana XD_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__Querida, soy una mente perversa XD. Cyla es viuda… pero de todas maneras ser la querida del rey no es tan honorable, pero se sacrifica XD. Los traumas de Vegeta… me duele hacerlo sufrir u.u_

**Capítulo 12**

**Obediencia**

Cyla entró a la habitación con las botellas de alcohol, colocando el balde en una pequeña mesa –Aquí le dejo el vino, majestad- dijo tímidamente y dispuesta a retirarse

-Dame una botella- ordenó el monarca

La joven hizo una mueca, lo que quería era salir cuanto antes de ahí, se sentía incómoda en la alcoba del rey mientras este se embriagaba, sobre todo por la discusión que acababa de tener con su madre. Sin embargo, al rey se le obedecía, así que con cuidado tomó una de las botellas –aquí tiene, majestad- dijo con servilismo

El rey sonrió con malicia al observar las tímidas y un poco temblorosas manos que le entregaban el licor, tomándolo con firmeza y a modo de un juego de poder, rozó la mano de la criada, divertido por ver que casi soltó la botella debido al nerviosismo de la situación –pensé que habías dicho que no me temes- dijo burlonamente

-¡No!... no majestad… claro que no le temo- respondió mientras sus mejillas adquirían un rubor rojizo

El rey abrió la botella y bebió un trago, para entonces recorrer visualmente la anatomía de la joven que sólo desviaba la mirada –Es mejor que me temas, niña- tomó la barbilla de ella para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos

Cyla se sentía intimidada por los ojos del rey –yo… lo respeto, majestad, le he servido lealmente desde que salí del servicio militar, ¿Por qué habría de temerle?- siempre había sido invisible para todos en el palacio, excepto para Rosicheena, pues se conocían desde antes. Pero ella tan sólo era una mucama más, y desde hace un año, la nana del príncipe, no más. Jamás había estado tan incómodamente cerca del monarca, pese a tener trabajando ahí desde su adolescencia.

El rey llevó su mano al cuello de la mujer, como si tuviera intenciones de estrangularla pero sin apretar su agarre –deberías temerme, porque puedo matarte fácilmente si quisiera- sus dedos ejercieron una muy leve presión en el cuello de la joven, sintió cómo ella tragaba saliva, y sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar temor -así me gusta más- dijo con sadismo, soltando el cuello de la nana de su hijo de modo que pudo rozar la piel de ella por un instante, regodeándose al percatarse del estremecimiento de ella.

Incómoda por la situación, Cyla cruzó los brazos -si ya no necesita nada, su majestad...-

-¡Aquí te quedas hasta que yo diga!- interrumpió el autoritario monarca -...¿O es que acaso tu marido espera por ti para... cumplir tus obligaciones?- preguntó sugestivamente mientras sus ojos vagaban descaradamente por la anatomía de Cyla, para después beber otro enorme trago de alcohol.

El nervioso rostro de la joven cambió a seriedad -soy viuda, majestad... mi marido murió en una misión poco después de unirnos- intentó sonar indiferente mientras se recargaba cerca de la ventana para mirar al exterior, y así sentirse menos abrumada por la situación "Rober*... si tan sólo..." pensó con melancolía mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre Vegetasei

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rey -Bien, entonces te quedas hasta que yo diga- dijo cínicamente mientras terminaba con la botella que estaba bebiendo -dame otra- ordenó

La joven hizo una mueca incrédula, tomando en cuenta que el rey tenía casi junto de él el balde con las otras botellas y ella estaba a metro y medio de distancia -¡QUE ME DES OTRA!- repitió de mala gana

Cyla asintió con la cabeza -claro, majestad- se acercó para tomar y destapar la bebida, entregándosela al rey

Nuevamente volvió a coger la botella rozando la mano de la nana de su hijo. Tomó un trago -bebe- extendió la botella hacia la sirvienta

-Yo... majestad, yo no to...-

-¡Es una orden!- prácticamente le empujó la botella para que ella la agarrara

Acorralada ante las circunstancias, e incapaz de negarle algo al rey, Cyla bebió un poco, tosiendo en desagrado por el fuerte sabor del vino mientras el rey carcajeaba sonoramente -jamás había probado el alcohol- dijo mientras se reponía del sabor de la bebida.

El rey volvió a tomar la botella, bebiendo casi dos tercios de su contenido en un solo trago. Embriagado por obvios motivos, sus ojos volvieron a vagar por la menudita anatomía de la nana.

Un año sin ella, sin la guerrera necia que lo desafiaba cada día, sin su olor, sin su cuerpo, sin sus impertinencias, sin su sexo; la soledad abrumaba al Rey Vegeta. Aunque él no lo admitiera ni siquiera para sí mismo, la verdad es que extrañaba a su guerrera de ojos púrpura.

Pero esta noche, ahí estaba ella, sirviéndole y atendiéndole pese a su evidente nerviosismo, sumisa, dócil y servicial como las hembras de buenas costumbres* eran educadas en Vegetasei. El rey estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le obedecieran y lo complacieran en la cama para después desaparecer, eso en cuanto a sus amantes, a las sirvientas ni siquiera las veía o trataba, de eso se encargaba un saiyajin que fungía como mayordomo, y en su momento, Rosicheena también veía ese tipo de asuntos.

Mientras Cyla sostenía tímidamente un brazo con su otra mano e intentaba desviar la mirada; los ojos del rey se posaron en sus pechos y caderas, que si bien, ella no tenía una figura exuberante, de hecho era muy delgada, su cuerpo tenía una buena proporción –Ven aquí- con una mano dio unas palmadas en la orilla de su cama junto de donde él estaba sentado

"El rey quizá después tenga otros requerimientos. Seguro que puedes seducirlo, si eres lista, podrías ganarte sus favores" las palabras de su madre retumbaban en su mente; tragó saliva y suspiró, para entonces sentarse en la cama junto del monarca quien, tan pronto la tuvo junto a él, su cola comenzó a juguetear en la espalda de aquella saiyajin, cuyas mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

Su piel se erizaba al sentir el rose de la cola del rey, correspondiendo a esas caricias al soltar su propia cola para jugar con la del monarca. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió una mano por debajo de su escote, tomando uno de sus senos –Rey Vegeta… por favor…- quiso suplicar, pero para el modo en que había sido educada, al rey jamás se le debe negar nada, y siendo honesta consigo misma, aquellos atrevidos roces le eran placenteros.

La mano del monarca seguía entretenida con los pechos de la joven, quien sólo suspiraba y aceptaba dichos tocamientos. Sus labios se acercaron al oído de Cyla –¿Obedecerías cualquiera de mis órdenes?- preguntó con lujuria, al tiempo que su lengua recorría el oído de ella.

La joven gimió ante eso –Si… usted es el rey, no puedo negarle nada- pronunció con la respiración agitada

-Desnúdate- ordenó él

Las coloradas mejillas de Cyla se pusieron aún más rojas, y sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó, quedando frente al monarca, quitándose los zapatos sin tacón. Después de desabrocharlo, también se quitó el vestido hasta la rodilla que portaba hasta hacía unos segundos, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuerpo, mientras su cola ondeaba con nerviosismo.

Una lasciva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del embriagado rey. Tomó la mano de Cyla para acercarla, y apoderarse con su boca de uno de los pezones de ella mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de aquella joven, obteniendo varios gemidos en respuesta de dichas maniobras.

Hace tres años me uní a Rober, un saiyajin de clase baja igual que yo, pero para mí, él era un excelente guerrero. Dos semanas estuvimos juntos antes de que fuera a purgar un planeta, misión de la que nunca regresó.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a estar con ningún hombre… hasta ahora. Jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé en estar con el rey, digo, si es muy atractivo… y es el saiyajin más poderoso del universo, ¡Y vaya que sabe lo que hace! Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero el lujurioso roce de sus manos provoca que el calor suba dentro de mí.

Me odio por estar así, desnuda y recostada sobre la cama del rey, dejándome tocar por él… odio el hecho de que sin haber pretendido hacerlo, terminé siguiendo el consejo de mi madre. Pero mi mente se nubla ahora que lo tengo de este modo frente a mí… Si, es atractivo eso ya lo sabía, ¡Pero desnudo es increíble!

El rey se colocó encima del cuerpo de Cyla, quien se estremecía de placer, al tiempo que emitía gemidos tanto de éxtasis como de molestia, ya que las caricias del monarca no eran precisamente suaves y románticas, de hecho era tosco y pasional al momento de explorar su anatomía.

La boca de Vegeta se entretenía con el abdomen y los pechos de la saiyajin –¡Ugh!- gimió ella cuando los dedos del rey llegaron a su ya húmeda entrepierna, sintiendo cómo la provocaba con atrevidas maniobras en su zona íntima.

En esos momentos, Cyla estaba completamente poseída por el deseo, sintiendo los dedos del rey dentro de ella y la boca de aquel hombre devorándola con lujuria. Tanta era su excitación, que casi se torna en molestia cuando dejó de sentir al rey haciendo de ella como quería.

Alzó la cabeza, topándose con el generoso miembro del monarca, totalmente listo para la acción. Por un segundo se asustó, pues llevaba tres años sin estar con un hombre desde que su esposo hubiera muerto. Sin embargo, esto poco le importó al monarca, que se acomodó sin problema entre las piernas de Cyla, penetrándola fuertemente y de una sola vez.

La saiyajin emitió un grito al sentir la hombría del rey dentro de su cuerpo de ese modo tan brusco, sin embargo, como estaba bastante excitada, tampoco fue algo desagradable o doloroso.

Vegeta comenzó a embestirla enérgicamente, cosa que al principio fue un tanto incómodo para ella, pero después de un rato ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ese ritmo pasional, casi frenético. Sus piernas se aferraban a la cintura del rey, tanto para facilitar las maniobras, y para recibirlo con mayor facilidad –Despacio…- susurró la joven

-¡Cállate!- exclamó el rey, quien se excitaba ante las súplicas de su ahora amante para bajar el ritmo. Esto sólo provocaba que la penetrara con más fuerza, mientras su boca exploraba ya fuera los pechos, hombros o el cuello de la nana de su hijo, propinándole violentos besos en aquel proceso.

Luego de que el rey dejara con su boca un hematoma en su mentón, Cyla se percató que el rostro del monarca estaba justo sobre el suyo, pero por la oscuridad de la alcoba, no observó que los ojos de Vegeta no la miraban a ella, sino a la pared. Teniéndolo así, sobre ella y dentro de su cuerpo, y su cara tan cerca de la suya propia, la joven extendió el cuello, dándole un suave beso en los labios al monarca.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, perra?!- reclamó, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas, a modo de castigo.

-Despacio… por favor… lo siento…- suplicaba Cyla, aunque después de unos momentos pudo acostumbrarse a ese fuerte ritmo, sin embargo, estaba desconcertada de porqué esa reacción del rey cuando intentó besarlo "Quizá sea por el alcohol" pensó, intentando darle sentido a aquel rechazo, era lo único que tenía lógica para ella, pues finalmente aunque no la besara, en esos momentos estaban en la cama.

Pese a la brusquedad del rey, Cyla estaba enloquecida de pasión, a punto de culminar. Por su parte, Vegeta, sintiendo que también estaba por terminar, aumentó aún más el ritmo de la penetración, excitado por los gemidos de su amante.

Después de unos momentos y cuando sintió que ya no podía más, el rey entró con fuerza –¡ROSICHEENA!- exclamó, justo en el clímax, cayendo rendido sobre el cuerpo de la nana de su hijo.

"Rosicheena… Me llamó Rosicheena… entonces, ¿Pensaba en ella estando conmigo? Rosicheena… ¡Perdóname! Sé que no debí hacer esto… ni siquiera sé cómo es que termine haciéndolo" pensaba Cyla, sorprendida y humillada por obvias razones, y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo culpabilidad debido a su amiga muerta.

Después de unos momentos, el rey se giró para recostarse en la cama, liberando a Cyla en el proceso, quien seguía confundida por lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos.

Escuchó los ronquidos del monarca, confirmando que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ante eso, la joven se levantó de la cama, y rápidamente se puso su ropa, abandonando cuanto antes la alcoba real.

Corrió a través de los pasillos del palacio, totalmente solos a esas horas de la madrugada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida, el Rey era el único hombre con quien había tenido sexo además de su fallecido esposo, y él sólo se dedicó a satisfacerse usándola como objeto sexual, y no conforme con ello, había gritado el nombre de su esposa muerta justo cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro debido a lo que había pasado, y normalmente evitaría a toda costa llorar, pero en esos momentos, no había quien la observara, así que poco le importaba llorar en ese momento. Finalmente llegó a su habitación, que se ubicaba a pocos metros de la cocina. Entró, y se quedó un momento recargada en la puerta después de cerrarla, sollozando en silencio para no despertar a su madre, con quien compartía la habitación.

-Llegas tarde, Cyla- dijo la saiyajin mayor, encendiendo las luces.

La joven se limpió las lágrimas antes de voltear –Madre… pensé que estabas dormida- intentó sonar indiferente.

-Te noto algo extraña…- se quedó pensativa, y una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su rostro –¿Acaso seguiste mi consejo de seducir al rey?- preguntó con suspicacia y autosatisfacción

Cyla se sonrojó y asombró por aquella pregunta, pero a la vez y debido al humillante momento al final de su experiencia con el monarca, le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento –¡Hasta mañana, madre!- dijo con molestia mientras se dirigía y sentaba en su cama.

Lantra se levantó, para ir junto a su hija –me parece perfecto que lo hayas hecho…- sus manos se posaron en los hombros de la joven de modo protector –eres muy bonita… seguro la pasó bien contigo aunque no fueras virgen-

Cyla le miró indignada –madre… ¡Me humilló!... cuando terminó él… ¡Me llamó Rosicheena!- llevó las manos a la cabeza –no debí hacerlo…- fue interrumpida

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Y qué si te llamó como a esa perra de primera clase? ¡Estamos hablando del Rey en persona! Y si quiere llamarte Cyla, Rosicheena o como se le pegue en gana, ¡Eso no importa!

La joven estaba incrédula –madre… ¿Te estás escuchando?-

Lantra la miró fijamente –escucha, Cyla, ya diste el primer paso, y es muy tarde para retroceder. Ahora procura que el Rey te busque, complácelo, has todo lo que él quiera y te pida-

La confundida joven se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer que su propia madre le estuviera diciendo que se prostituyera –tengo sueño- dijo con molestia contenida, recostándose sobre su cama para evitar seguir hablando.

-Duerme… y sigue escuchando mis consejos, ya te acostaste con él, ahora debes hacer que te muerda- dijo Lantra antes de volver a la cama.

"Rosicheena" la voz del rey nombrando a su fallecida esposa retumbaba en la mente de Cyla esa noche en la que no pudo dormir, abrumada por la humillación y la culpa… Y al mismo tiempo, por los apasionantes recuerdos del momento que había compartido con el Rey de los Saiyajin.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Si, ya lo descubrieron, Cyla será la madre de Tarble pero… aún falta más para que el adorable nene venga al mundo, y mientras tanto… ¿Volverán a haber encuentros igual de "tiernos" (nótese el sarcasmo) entre Cyla y el Rey? _

_Creo que el Rey extraña a Rosi aunque no lo admita abiertamente u.u_

_Ahora que, si se preguntan cómo es que Cyla calló tan fácil, bueno. Hablando con una deidad... en algo tiene razón, el Rey ahorita ya no está para andar con jueguitos mentales como hizo con Rosicheena. Ella era un caso especial porque lo desafiaba y no se dejaba intimidar, eso fue lo que lo sedujo. Y ahora que está viudo lo que quiere es sexo fácil, si no es una mujer con el carácter de, o más fuerte que Rosi, no se va a desgastar en estarla cortejando y eso... Y por otro lado, Cyla es sumisa y como ella dijo, no puede negarle nada y menos al rey... así que calló con facilidad._

_Por cierto *Rober no es por "Robert" sino por "Berro" jeje XD _

_*Las hembras de buenas costumbres. Siendo una sociedad machista, las mujeres eran educadas para ser sumisas ante los hombres, no se diga sus esposos y en este caso, el rey._

_*Me imagino a Cyla con un vestido tipo como el de Gine, más o menos, pero ustedes imaginen el que deseen._

_En cuanto a Lantra, la madre de Cyla, pues Cyla es por "Cilantro" y Lantra es lo mismo… y me acordé de los personajes de Cilantra y Perejila de un programa de comedia… así que es Cyla, y su madre Lantra… un poco también de lo que sucede con Vegeta y Tarble XD_

_Nos leemos al siguiente episodio… y si, ya nos aproximamos a la recta final, pero descuiden, aún hay historia qué contar ;-)_

_¿Reviews?_


	13. La Propuesta

_**Jesever: **__Ya veremos si hay más encuentros entre Cyla y el Rey… sobre Lantra, ella estaría perfecta como "Madamme" en un burdel XD_

_**Jass DBZ: **__Lo de Tarble y cómo es que pudo tenerlo será un misterio que aún no pienso revelar… habrá una intriga detrás de eso. Si, la muerte de Rosicheena fue algo que hasta a mí me dolió, créeme._

_**Leidy 123: **__Trae galletas, jejeje. Pues, el rey es viudo y extraña a Rosicheena aunque no lo admita, supongo que es un modo de buscarla, inútilmente, en otras._

_**Demian: **__Seguirán habiendo cosas sensuales, de hecho. El rey es un brusco, pero, pues es porque siente que, como no está con su esposa, no tiene por qué tener alguna consideración con sus otras viejas. Cosas raras._

_**Diosa de la Muerte: **__Chadira y Lantra deberían ser amigas, poner un burdel y administrarlo, son buenas para eso… ni a cual doña irle, la verdad._

_**CLS ZVN: **__Típica madre que quiere que la hija las saque de pobres… igual si piensa que es lo mejor para ella, finalmente Cyla no salió buena para las conquistas, que es el oficio mejor pagado… ya veremos qué pasa._

**Capítulo 13**

**La Propuesta**

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Cyla, el Rey Vegeta había recibido a algunos generales en audiencia. Después de terminar con el cuarto de ellos, ya era casi media tarde; volteó con uno de sus hombres de confianza, con cabello corto y cuadrado, estilo corte militar –Sullión-

El consejero se acercó –A sus órdenes, majestad- dijo con respeto

Vegeta le hizo una seña para decirle algo en secreto, por lo que Sullión acercó su oído al rey –¿A qué prostituta me enviaron anoche?- preguntó discreto, pero con cinismo.

La expresión del consejero se tornó en confusión –majestad… anoche no mandó llamar a nadie- respondió

El monarca se quedó pensativo -¿Estás cien por ciento seguro, Sullión?- confirmó

-De verdad, Rey Vegeta, ¿Por qué habría de mentirle?- dijo Sullión

Luego de estar pensativo unos momentos, el monarca se levantó de su trono –Me tomaré el resto del día- dijo antes de retirarse de aquella enorme sala.

"¿Cómo es que pude hacerlo? Estoy… ¡Estoy loca! ¿Cómo pude acostarme con el rey?" se reclamaba mentalmente Cyla mientras terminaba de acomodar unos libros en una sala de lectura del palacio "y ahora… ¿Cómo podré ver al príncipe a la cara? Rosicheena ¡Perdóname!" la culpa carcomía a la nana del príncipe, cuando el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha?- Preguntó el monarca que acababa de entrar a esa sala de descanso.

Al verlo, y estando consciente de lo que entre ellos sucedió, la joven se sorprendió tanto que soltó los dos libros que tenía en sus manos –¡Majestad!- exclamó con miedo.

El rey arqueó una ceja –¿Qué diablos te pasa? Pareciera que viste un fantasma- decía entre risas.

-Yo… bueno…- comenzó a tartamudear, totalmente nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Exasperado de verla en ese modo –Haz algo útil, muchacha ¡Ve y tráeme unos bocadillos!- ordenó autoritario.

"¿Es que acaso no recuerda lo que pasó entre nosotros?" se preguntó mentalmente la joven –Si… no… no tardo, majestad- intentó sonar indiferente.

Se dirigió a la puerta –Aguarda- se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla, esperando lo que sea que estuviera por decir el rey –Tú estabas anoche en la alcoba de mi hijo ¿No es así?- preguntó el rey

La joven volteó –Sí… así es- respondió

El rey tomó aire antes de continuar –Y tú… ¿Sabrás quién estuvo en MI alcoba anoche? Por más que intento, no recuerdo qué prostituta estuvo conmigo- decía en tono de burla.

Cyla sintió una punzada en el pecho –no… yo… yo sólo le llevé una botella, majestad… no sé qué más sucedió- respondió, intentando salvar la poca dignidad que podía quedarle.

-Es todo, trae mis bocadillos ¡Y rápido!- ordenó el rey en modo brusco.

Cyla caminó tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron hasta la cocina, pero antes, pasó por su habitación para lavarse la cara. Aunque intentó no hacerlo, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas –Una prostituta… ¡Cree que fui una prostituta!- decía en medio del llanto. Una vez que se sintió más tranquila, salió del baño para ir por los bocadillos.

-Cyla, ¿Pasa algo? Escuché tus lloriqueos- afuera del baño, en la habitación que compartían, Lantra se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

La joven la miró con resentimiento –Madre… Tu ¡Estúpido plan! De ser la puta del rey, deja decirte que ¡de nada va a servir!- sus ojos amenazaron con volver a derramar lágrimas, por lo que desvió la mirada –Acabo de toparme a su Majestad… ¡Ni siquiera sabe con quién estuvo anoche! Me preguntó si sabía qué prostituta lo acompañó- decía completamente indignada.

Lantra frunció la mirada -¡Imbésil!- espetó con enojo

-Ahora si me permites, tengo que llevarle unos bocadillos- estaba a punto de salir.

La mayor se quedó pensativa –Aguarda… no todo está perdido quizá… puedas darle pistas y así, hacer que recuerde que estuvo contigo… y quizá hasta repite- sugirió con malicia

-De verdad… madre ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Con suerte, el rey no se dará cuenta que estuve con él-

Lantra le miró con enojo, y sin que su hija lo esperara, le asestó una bofetada –¡Grandísima idiota! Tuviste la oportunidad de ser una guerrera y ganar mucho dinero en algún escuadrón, ¿Y QUÉ HICISTE? ¡Te sales después del entrenamiento básico, y vienes al palacio como sirvienta! ¿Sabes? No culpo al rey por pensar en la perra de Rosicheena cuando estuvo contigo, ¡Ella si era una guerrera! Y no una decepción como tú- gritó llena de rabia y frustración

Furiosa por las palabras de su madre, tenía ganas de gritar, de golpearla, pero finalmente era su madre, así que tomó un gran respiro para calmarse –Me retiro… y por tu bien, es mejor que regreses a la cocina, madre, antes de que se den cuenta que estás aquí en vez de trabajando- salió tan rápido como pudo para dirigirse a la cocina.

De un cajón sacó una gran bandeja plateada, y como siempre había bocadillos listos recién hechos para alimentar, tanto al rey como a los consejeros y/o guardias; tomó algunas viandas y las colocó en aquella bandeja, abandonando presurosa la cocina del palacio.

Caminó de regreso intentando no volver a llorar. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso –Sus bocadillos, Rey Vegeta- dijo con respeto, agachando la mirada y colocando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa.

Sin siquiera voltear a verla, el rey extendió una mano para tomar uno de los canapés, chocando accidentalmente con la mano de Cyla que estaba acomodando la bandeja –¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, inútil!- gritó histérico cuando la bandeja calló al suelo, ya que la joven estaba tan nerviosa, que el roce de la mano del rey la hizo tirar todo –¡Recoge esto! Y cuando termines, ¡A ver si puedes llevarme algo de comer a mi habitación, sin arruinan nada!- se levantó molesto del sofá, retirándose violentamente de aquella sala.

Luego de subir hasta el último piso, el rey se adentró en su habitación, quitándose su capa y armadura, además de la parte superior de spandex, quedando sólo con sus pantalones y botas puestas. Se sentó cómodamente en un sofá individual "¿Quién habrá estado aquí anoche?... fue un buen revolcón" pensaba el monarca hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones –¡Pase!- dijo malhumorado.

Cyla entró con la mirada hacia abajo –aquí tiene, majestad- dijo respetuosa, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el rey, quien discretamente recorrió la delgada y a la vez curvilínea anatomía de la nana de su hijo. Una vez que dejó la bandeja en una mesa –¿Hay algo más en que pueda servirle, majestad?- preguntó, rogando internamente por una respuesta negativa sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo del rey, ese cuerpo que anoche la hizo suya de modo apasionado.

El rey tomó uno de los bocadillos –¿Estás segura de no saber, cuál prostituta estuvo aquí anoche?- preguntó con ceja arqueada.

La joven se aclaró la garganta, desviando su rostro –No… no me percaté de la presencia de nadie más, majestad- respondió con cierta melancolía.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera, cuando observó un hematoma en el cuello de la saiyajin, cerca de la garganta. Además también observó unas marcas de dedos en los brazos de ella; aspiró profundamente y pudo reconocer su olor. Ante aquel descubrimiento, el rey se levantó del sofá donde estaba –Eras tú…- dijo con seriedad.

Esto provocó una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la sirvienta –Majestad… yo…- no sabía qué decir o cómo sentirse.

El rey cerró el espacio entre ambos, percatándose del nerviosismo que recordaba en aquella acompañante misteriosa. Puso sus dedos en las marcas que observó en el brazo de ella –Sí… ¡Tú estuviste aquí anoche!- su semblante se tornó en furia –¿POR QUÉ DEMONIO ME MENTISTE?- preguntó enojado, sacudiéndola de los hombros.

Aterrada, Cyla sentía que las piernas no le sostenían –yo… majestad…- la penetrante mirada del rey terminó por vencerla –¡Tuve miedo! Yo… majestad, soy la niñera de su hijo… no soy más que una sirvienta… ¡Por favor! Tenga piedad de mí- suplicó.

Excitado por el temor que le provocaba, el rey la sujetaba con firmeza, disfrutando el nerviosismo que tenía a la joven al borde de un ataque de pánico "Usted es el rey, no puedo negarle nada" el recuerdo de aquellas palabras dichas por Cyla antes de que todo iniciara, provocaron que el rey la mirara con malicia –Así que… ¿no puedes negarme nada?- su tono de voz era sádico.

-Su majestad… se lo suplico… ¡Déjeme ir, por favor!- rogaba totalmente aterrorizada y debido a esto, cerró los ojos para no enfrentar la intimidante mirada del rey que la asustaba aún más. Cuál sería su sorpresa, que sintió el suave roce de la mano del monarca en su mejilla, haciéndola abrir los ojos confundida pero aún así, aterrada.

-Tranquila… no fue tan malo… ¿o sí?- preguntó sugerente, obteniendo una negación con la cabeza –podríamos…- deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la cintura de la nana de su hijo –no sé… podríamos pasarlo bien- la apretó más contra sí, disfrutando del estremecimiento provocado en la joven saiyajin.

-Ma… majestad… por favor…- su corazón latía rápidamente, sí deseaba volver a estar en su cama, pero la humillación fue demasiada y aparte, estaba asustada.

-Dijiste que no puedes negarme nada- una mano llegó al glúteo de ella –¿O acaso lo harás ahora?- preguntó en modo retador.

Cyla tragó saliva –¿Qué desea de mí, Rey Vegeta?- preguntó con temor.

Las manos del monarca comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la nana, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse ante ello –¿Acaso lo tengo que decir?- se separó un poco de ella mientras su lasciva mirada la recorría.

La joven emitió un suspiro, para entonces deshacerse de sus prendas, cruzando los brazos para cubrir sus senos al sentir los lujuriosos ojos del rey recorrerla. Las manos de Vegeta se encargaron de deshacerse de la barrera entre él y los generosos pechos de Cyla, los cuales se abalanzó a devorar, propinándole de vez en cuando algunas mordidas.

-Cuidado… ¡Por favor!- suplicó la joven, pues aún tenía algunos hematomas producto de su encuentro nocturno con el rey.

-¡Calla!- dijo con rudeza mientras su boca continuaba explorando el cuerpo de aquella saiyajin, quien se sujetaba del pie de cama* para no emitir algún sonido cuando las caricias del rey se tornaban más rudas.

En un rápido movimiento, el rey se colocó detrás de ella –¡Inclínate!- ordenó bruscamente, empujando la espalda de Cyla hacia la cama. La joven colocó sus brazos y sobre ellos su cabeza, dejando su trasero a disposición del monarca.

-¡Argh! ¡Por favor! ¡Despacio!- suplicó cuando el rey la penetró de golpe en esa posición.

El rey echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse dentro de ella nuevamente "si… en definitiva era ella" pensó –¡SILENCIO, PERRA!- comenzó a entrar y salir de modo brusco de la feminidad de la nana de su hijo.

Rosicheena, cómo te odio por hacerme matarte, y me odio a mí mismo por haber tomado tu vida… Tantas veces dije que te mataría y cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad, no pude disfrutar de verte agonizar, ¡Mujer endemoniada! ¿Cómo te atreviste a morir?

Por tu culpa he vuelto a buscar prostitutas como antes, perras cuyo cuerpo alquilo por un momento… ¡Maldita seas Rosicheena! ¡Será mejor que en el infierno no te estés revolcando con nadie!

Jamás creí que la nana de Vegeta pudiera hacer algo mejor que cuidar al mocoso… pero debo admitir que me divierte el miedo que siente por mí, ¡Y vaya que es complaciente! quizá… tal vez…

Después de las incomodidades iniciales, Cyla pudo nuevamente acostumbrarse a la brusquedad del monarca, que la embestía fuertemente mientras ella de vez en cuando se mordía un labio, o una mano para no gritar o decir algo, ya que cuando se quejaba, el rey aumentaba la fuerza como si fuera una especie de castigo.

A pesar de la extrema rudeza con que el rey la trataba, había algo en él que le era irresistible, y si bien era incómodo y en momentos doloroso esa brusca manera de poseerla, no podía negar que se excitaba a pesar de todo ello. Aún y con las molestias, o el dolor que pudiera sentir, Cyla estaba totalmente en éxtasis, gozando de aquel fogoso y rudo encuentro con su rey, estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de esa bestial y en momentos humillante forma que el monarca tenía de hacerla suya.

Una sensación electrizante la recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras todo su interior se estremecía ante el orgasmo que se hacía presente. Al percatarse de esta reacción en el cuerpo de su amante, el rey intensificó sus movimientos, y un rugido salió de su garganta en el momento de alcanzar el clímax.

Cyla cayó rendida en la cama del monarca, quien se sujetó del pie de cama mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el rey se introdujo en el baño de su habitación.

La nana del pequeño príncipe se sentó a la orilla de la cama, cuando escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Se llevó una mano a la frente –¿Cómo pude volver a caer?- se preguntó a sí misma con culpabilidad. Observó sus ropas en el piso, se vistió rápidamente y salió, antes de tener que volver a ver al monarca.

Antes de volver a su habitación, la joven fue directamente a la sala médica del palacio, encontrándose con una enfermera -buenas noches- dijo la alienígena de piel gris.

-Si... buenas noches... yo...- estaba tan apenada y sus mejillas tan rojas, que no podía ni hablar.

-¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó amablemente la enfermera.

Si bien ya se sentía mal consigo misma por sus encuentros con el monarca, debía armarse de valor, lo reconfortante es que era una mujer con quien estaba hablando, así que tomó aire -yo... bueno... acabo de aparearme y...- no sabía cómo seguir.

La enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa cálida -entiendo, no deseas embarazarte, aguarda- se retiró unos instantes, regresando con una pequeña caja blanca. Sacó un artefacto parecido a un pequeño bolígrafo -extiende tu brazo- Cyla obedeció, un pequeño piquete -¡Listo! no tienes de qué preocuparte- dijo la enfermera

Cyla asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento -Aguarda- la enfermera le entregó el paquete -será mejor que te los lleves, aplícate uno cada mes, quedan cinco dosis, la de hoy te servirá para no embarazarte ahora y te protegerá por 30 días- explicaba.

La joven sonrió en agradecimiento, retirándose del lugar con aquella caja en mano. Al llegar a su habitación -bien... mi madre no está- dijo con alivio de no tener que ver a su progenitora. Observó la caja que tenía en las manos -espero que el rey se olvide de mí- escondió los anticonceptivos en el fondo del cajón de su mesa de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey aguardaba en su habitación. Por segunda vez en un año desde la muerte de su mujer, había podido dormir más tranquilo. Estaba por terminar el último bocado de su abundante desayuno, cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta -¡Pase!- ordenó.

Entró un guardia -Aquí está ella, majestad- dijo el saiyajin

-Hazla pasar y retírate- ordenó

Cyla ingresó a la alcoba real, cerrando la puerta tras de sí -A sus órdenes, Rey Vegeta- dijo con cortesía.

El monarca la escaneó de arriba abajo -Ayer ya no te vi...- un silencio, incómodo para Cyla, intencional para él se hizo presente -hiciste bien en retirarte, prefiero dormir solo- dijo con indiferencia

-Si... supuse que quería estar solo, majestad- dijo para no quedarse en silencio

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios, levantándose de donde estaba y acercándose de modo intimidante a aquella joven, sosteniéndola de la cintura -¿Deseas hacerlo de nuevo, muchacha?

La joven tragó saliva ante aquel cuestionamiento, ganando una mirada dura del rey -¡¿Quieres más o no?!- preguntó exigente

Su corazón latía veloz, sintiendo de nuevo la cercanía de aquel hombre que tan bruscamente la había poseído. Su cabeza le gritaba "No", pero todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la presencia del rey. Haciendo a un lado el poco orgullo que podía tener -¡SI!- gritó en respuesta

Vegeta sonrió con soberbia, apartándose de ella -te tengo una propuesta...-

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba despejarse de todo lo ocurrido; así que se ofreció salir a hacer las compras al mercado de la ciudad. Después de comprar algunas verduras, se dirigió a la distribuidora de carne de Vegetasei. Había poca gente ese día en dicho lugar, con la vista buscó a algún empleado desocupado, topándose con... -¡Gine!- dijo para sí misma, sorprendida de encontrarse a su antigua compañera de entrenamientos -¡Gine!- exclamó en voz alta.

La esposa de Bardock volteó al escuchar su nombre -¡Cyla!- se acercó rápidamente a la nana del príncipe -¡Hace tanto que no te veía! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- preguntó entusiasta

-Pues, todo bien... entré a trabajar en el palacio luego de salir del entrenamiento... y ahí he estado... ahora cuido al príncipe, aunque de momento está en una misión- respondió

-Lo sé, mi hijo Raditz fue asignado a su escuadrón-

Cyla arqueó una ceja -¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Con quién?-

Gine le dedicó una cálida sonrisa -Bardock... bueno... larga historia- desvió la mirada -y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Me ofrecí a hacer las compras... necesitaba salir del palacio- dijo con un destello de melancolía

-¿Qué sucede, Cyla?- preguntó Gine, colocando una mano en el hombro de su ex compañera.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- La cara de Cyla reflejaba angustia.

-Si... sígueme- Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hasta una pequeña bodega, donde había algunos artículos de limpieza -Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa, Cyla?- preguntó Gine con sincera preocupación.

"Si eres inteligente, puedes ganarte los favores del rey" las palabras de Lantra seguían en su cabeza, por más que intentaba ignorarla -Gine... ¿Cómo es que...?- se quedó pensativa unos segundos -es que... tú igual que yo, no eres guerrera... ¿Cómo lograste atrapar a alguien como el comandante Bardock?- preguntó curiosa

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gine -pues... no sé cómo decirlo... simplemente las cosas así se dieron- fue lo único que no pudo explicar (_ya les contaré la historia en mi fic "Amor en tiempos de purga"_)

-Gine... No sé qué hacer... el rey Vegeta...- no podía continuar hablando

Presintiendo la concusión de esa frase -¿Acaso abusó de ti?- en el fondo quería de algún modo justificar a su amiga, sobre todo por la altísima taza de abusos sexuales hacia hembras de clase baja por parte de saiyajines de clase media y alta.

Cyla negó con la cabeza –yo… en realidad me le entregué- admitió

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Rosicheena era su esposa!- exclamó indignada

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé, Gine?! ¡Yo atendía personalmente a Rosicheena! ¡Soy la nana del príncipe!...- volteó la cara para no ver el acusador rostro de su antigua compañera –pero es el rey... ¡Y al rey no puedes negarle nada y lo sabes!- intentó justificarse.

Gine tomó aire –Cyla… es tu vida y son tus decisiones... pero si buscas que te comprenda o... sinceramente no sé qué buscas de mí al contarme esto, lo que sea, no puedo- dijo tajante

-Descuida, no te pido que me entiendas... como sea ya debo irme- abrió la puerta de aquella pequeña bodega.

-Cyla... suerte- dijo Gine con melancolía antes de que su ex compañera se retirara.

Ese día fue el más largo de su vida, la cabeza de Cyla daba mil vueltas acerca de lo mismo...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Por la mañana en la habitación del rey, el monarca había mandado llamar a la nana de su hijo, luego de hacerla admitir que lo deseaba -te tengo una propuesta...-

La joven se quedó pensativa -¿Qué propuesta, majestad?- preguntó con temor

Los penetrantes ojos del rey se posaron nuevamente en ella -Admito que... tienes talento- dijo sugerente, mientras una cínica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –te propongo... renunciar a tu vida de sirvienta- se acercó intimidante, sin dejar de mirarla con lujuria –ocuparás una alcoba en el piso de invitados, y ya no tendrás que fregar pisos ni cuidar a mi hijo... pero deberás estar disponible en cualquier momento cuando requiera de tus servicios, a la hora que yo diga, sin excusas, sin pretextos- dijo con un tono de voz casi indiferente, como si tratara cualquier asunto trivial.

-Majestad... yo...- fue interrumpida.

-De cualquier forma, si no aceptas algún día requeriré nuevamente tus servicios y tendrás qué hacerlo, además de seguir como sirvienta- el rey le dio la espalda, volteando a verla por encima del hombro -¡Piénsalo! esta noche a las 10 te quiero ver aquí en mi alcoba... sea un sí o un no, vente preparada porque tal vez se repita lo de las últimas noches. Ahora retírate- dijo con cinismo

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Si bien tendría que enfrentarla en algún momento, decidió no contarle nada a su madre acerca de aquella propuesta, al menos por ahora, la decisión en sí ya era difícil para ella, como para todavía aguantar la presión de su madre.

"Ser la amante exclusiva del rey... o ser una sirvienta y aún así satisfacer sus deseos sexuales" El resultado sería el mismo, y el plazo estaba por cumplirse.

Por la noche, el rey llegó algo tarde a su alcoba, pues sus audiencias se habían extendido ese día. Al entrar, las luces estaban apagadas sin embargo, él no era ningún tonto ni nadie a quien se le pudiera tomar por sorpresa. Fingiendo no percatarse de la persona que en las sombras aguardaba, comenzó a quitarse la capa y armadura -¿Y entonces? ¿Te mudarás a una habitación más cómoda y estarás a mi entera disposición? ¿O seguirás como sirvienta y de cualquier modo terminarás dándome tu cuerpo?- preguntó con cinismo al tiempo que encendía las luces.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama completamente desnuda se encontraba Cyla, acercándose de manera sugestiva al monarca –Soy toda suya, Rey Vegeta, y estoy a su entera y total disposición- por primera vez delante del rey, la joven sonó firme y convencida.

El rey la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras su boca se abalanzaba contra los senos de Cyla "será interesante tener una prostituta que únicamente me atienda a mí" pensaba mientras sus manos estrujaban el trasero de su amante.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Perdón si querían que siguiera pero, un lemon por capítulo es suficiente, jejeje._

_Cyla ha aceptado ser la amante... digamos "oficial" del rey, y tiene que estar disponible para él cuando él así lo desee... Tratándose del Rey Vegeta y por muy hdp sea, honestamente la envidio XD jajajajaja_

_Ahora bien... ella tiene unos anticonceptivos al parecer muy eficaces... ¿Cómo es que se embarazará del lindo Tarble? Créanme, habrá algo muy retorcido detrás de todo eso... pero como no les spoilearé nada, esperen al siguiente capítulo._

_Ya estamos a poco de terminar esta historia, y como me encanta meterme en problemeas, ya comencé a publicar "Amor en tiempos de Purga" que se deriva un poco de esta historia, y es sobre cómo se dio la relación entre Bardock y Gine, espero les guste._

_Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo... ¿Reviews?_


	14. Locura

_**Vane Alfonso: **Vegeta Latin Lover... suena tentador, si, de hecho lo tengo escrito en mis ideas ;-) la muerte de Rosi fue épica y muy triste :'(_

_**Princesa Saiyajin:** Muchas gracias linda :) Yo también adoro los fics donde se refleje el pasado de los Saiyajin, son una sociedad intrigante._

**_CLS ZVN:_**_ El rey extraña a Rosi aunque no lo acepte. Y pues, Cyla es la típica amante con acuerdo de "Sexo casual" que quiere algo más u.u_

**_Jesever: _**_Ya veremos qué hace Lantra. El Rey si, nos vuelve locas! jejeje... somos parte de su harén XD_

**_Demian:_**_ Pues pasa lo siguiente, la opción era ser su amante con el beneficio de sólo estar para él, o seguir como chacha y de todas maneras estar cuando a él se le antoje... no tenía mucho de dónde escoger, jeje! Lantra tendrá su merecido, pero seguirá haciendo de las suyas._

**_Leidy 123:_**_ Lantra es una HDP, el Rey es un viudo triste que busca a su esposa en otros brazos, y Cyla está bien mensa._

**_Marilú Moreno:_**_ Pobre Cyla, ¡Y lo que le espera! jajajaja... El rey es muy certero, pero ya veremos qué pasa con esos anticonceptivos tan eficaces ;-)_

**_Diosa de la Muerte:_**_ Qué te digo, Cyla dice una cosa y hace otra y ni ella misma sabe qué onda con su vida... Por ahora aquí está la Conti Plis! jejejeje._

_Para este capítulo saqué un poquitín de inspiración de Hamlet, Ana Bolenna, una conversación con mi psiquiatra, además de otras cosas... espero les guste :)_

**Capítulo 14**

**Locura**

_-¡Concéntrate, Vegeta!- Indicaba la reina mientras caminaba alrededor de su hijo._

_El pequeño príncipe tenía los ojos vendados –madre, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó fastidiado._

_-Porque habrá veces en que no podrás ver a tus enemigos, o no tendrás puesto tu rastreador, y debes estar preparado- respondió Rosicheena._

_Un pequeño rugido se escuchó en la sala de entrenamiento, provocando el sonrojo del príncipe –tengo hambre- dijo apenado._

_La reina rió para sus adentros, y otro gruñido se escuchó, ocasionando que esta vez, ella fuera la avergonzada –si, pues…- caminó hacia su hijo, agachándose para quedar a su altura, retirando la venda de los ojos del príncipe –Supongo que es hora de cenar, pequeño- le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, incorporándose y extendiendo una mano._

_El príncipe intentó tomar la mano de la reina sin embargo, todo se tornó oscuro -¿Madre? ¿Madre, dónde estás?- preguntaba confundido, intentando mirar a su alrededor –¡¿Madre?!- Se encontraba sólo en aquella abrumadora oscuridad._

_Vegeta comenzó a correr –¡Madre!- gritaba una y otra vez, hasta que a un par de metros de él, observó de espaldas al rey hincado en el piso –padre… ¡Padre!- comenzó a correr hacia su progenitor._

_-¡ROSICHEENA!- el grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta del monarca retumbó, paralizando de miedo al pequeño niño._

_El príncipe se detuvo, observando el agonizante rostro de su madre, sostenido por su padre –Ve… Vegeta- pronunció débilmente la reina, antes de que sus ojos color violeta se cerraran._

Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor –¡Madre!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, abatido aún por aquella pesadilla. Su agitada respiración comenzó a normalizarse poco a poco al percatarse que se encontraba en su alcoba –sólo… sólo fue un sueño- se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

Estrujó sus sábanas "¡Maldición! ¡No pude hacer nada!" se recriminaba mentalmente, hasta las puertas de su recámara abriéndose lo sacaron de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

-Buenos días, príncipe Vegeta- dijo Cyla al entrar con un carrito lleno de comida, y un fino vestido de mangas largas color salmón en lugar del uniforme que usaba antes de aceptar la propuesta del rey. Una vez adentro, de inicio no se percató del estado del niño –Alteza, es hora de levantarse- dijo cortésmente, percatándose hasta ese momento de lo agitado que el pequeño se encontraba.

El niño, aún sobresaltado –¡Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar!- gritó en modo grosero.

Hizo una ligera mueca por las insolentes palabras del menor, pero observó que sus manitas se aferraban aún a las sábanas, además del sudor que lo cubría, se acercó a la cama extendiendo una mano hacia el menor –Príncipe, ¿Se encuentra…?- no pudo terminar de preguntar.

En un arranque de ira, el pequeño príncipe golpeó la mano de su nana –¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE!- se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda.

_**Flashback**_

-¿Y entonces? ¿Te mudarás a una habitación más cómoda y estarás a mi entera disposición? ¿O seguirás como sirvienta y de cualquier modo terminarás dándome tu cuerpo?- preguntó el rey con cinismo al tiempo que encendía las luces.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama completamente desnuda se encontraba Cyla, acercándose de manera sugestiva al monarca –Soy toda suya, Rey Vegeta, y estoy a su entera y total disposición- por primera vez delante del rey, la joven sonó firme y convencida –pero…

El monarca arqueó una ceja –¿Pero?- preguntó curioso

La joven suspiró antes de continuar –Cuando Ro… cuando la reina falleció, yo juré en su funeral cuidar del príncipe… quiero pedirle el seguir a su cuidado- dijo con suavidad.

Vegeta comenzó a reír –Si así lo quieres, después no te quejes de las insolencias de mi hijo, porque tú no tienes ni tendrás NUNCA ninguna autoridad sobre él, y yo no pienso decirle que no lo haga, finalmente sólo eres su nana- la tomó amenazante por el cuello –por cierto ¡Escúchame bien, perra! Más te vale que mi hijo NUNCA se entere de tus servicios para conmigo, ¿HAS ENTENDIDO BIEN?- su penetrante mirada atemorizaba a su amante, cuyas manos intentaban ablandar su agarre.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

De eso ya hacía más de tres meses, "Tienes razón, príncipe, sólo soy tu nana… y la amante de tu padre" pensó con remordimiento –Lo lamento, alte…-

-¡No lamentes nada!- se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, deteniéndose en la entrada –Y lárgate de aquí, Cyla, quiero desayunar sólo- dijo antes de entrar.

El pequeño se quitó la ropa de cama y abrió la ducha, relajándose cuando el agua hizo contacto con su piel "¿Qué se cree Cyla? Sólo porque ya no es sirvienta y sólo es mi nana ¿Piensa que con eso se convierte en mi madre?... Madre…" sus pequeños puños se apretaron tensamente ante el recuerdo de la mujer que le dio la vida "…no pude hacer nada por ti… ¡Debo entrenar! ¡Debo ser el más fuerte!" Aquella obsesiva idea daba vueltas en la pequeña cabeza del príncipe mientras terminaba de asearse.

Por su parte y cuando el niño se adentró al baño, Cyla salió de la habitación del príncipe, se quedó observando la puerta de la alcoba del monarca, donde hacía menos de 6 horas había estado para después ser echada de ahí, como cada ocasión que sus servicios eran requeridos en la habitación del rey.

La joven emitió un suspiro "¿Estará despierto?" discretamente dirigió sus pasos hacia la recámara del rey, abriendo suavemente la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Estaba en penumbras, un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba por la orilla de la cortina, permitiendo tener un poco de visibilidad; el sonido de los ronquidos del monarca le confirmaron que éste aún dormía, por lo que se acercó a la cama.

Sonrió al observarlo plácidamente dormido, contrario a lo violento que era al momento de sus apasionantes encuentros; no pudo evitar acercarse al rostro del rey, cuyos labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Llevada por el impulso, acercó su boca a la del monarca, propinándole un suave y prolongado beso; beso que sólo pudo obtener de esta manera por parte de su amante.

-Rosicheena- pronunció el rey entre sueños una vez que su boca se vio libre de los labios de Cyla, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

_El rey se encontraba en una ciudad en ruinas, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por cadáveres; observó a un alienígena mal herido apenas moverse de entre un grupo de cuerpos y ante eso, lanzó un rayo de ki que finalizó con la vida de aquel ser._

_Caminó por entre las víctimas de aquella purga, encontrándose con la figura de una mujer, causante de las muertes de aquellos nativos –¿Rosicheena?- preguntó sorprendido al ver a su fallecida esposa, tan bella como era ella, disparando poderosas técnicas de combate, y enfundada en aquel vestido blanco que utilizó después de salir del tanque de recuperación el día en que retó a Russel por ella._

_Luego de aniquilar a los últimos sobrevivientes, los ojos violeta de la guerrera se posaron en el rey, dedicándole aquella engreída sonrisa tan propia de ella –Vegeta, llegas tarde (a la purga)- dijo con arrogancia._

_Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del monarca mientras caminaba hacia ella –Eran sólo insectos- la tomó firmemente por la cintura, sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos –por algo murieron a manos de una mujer endemoniada como tú- _

_La guerrera arqueó la ceja, mirándolo de modo seductor –murieron a manos de la mejor guerrera de Vegetasei, querrás decir- rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos._

_Vegeta emitió una pequeña risa –Si tú lo dices- dijo en modo arrogante mientras sus ojos se perdían en los púrpura de ella. _

_La reina acercó sus labios a los de su marido, quien se apoderó pasionalmente de su boca, fundiéndose en un intenso juego de labios y lengua como siempre lo hacían, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por el vital oxígeno –Rosicheena- pronunció el monarca, aún cerca del rostro de su esposa, sintiendo sus labios y su respiración._

_La mano de la guerrera le propinó una suave caricia a su esposo –debo irme- dijo con melancolía._

_Vegeta frunció la mirada –¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- preguntó de mala manera, sobresaltándose cuando su mujer desapareció de entre sus brazos._

_Rosicheena estaba separada por pocos centímetros de él –A donde no puedes acompañarme- respondió con tristeza, comenzando a alejarse de su esposo._

_-¡Espera!- la detuvo del brazo._

_Volteó a verlo con una cálida sonrisa –debes volver- desapareció._

-¡Rosicheena!- despertó el rey, totalmente sólo en su cama. Al percatarse de que sólo fue un sueño, se frotó el rostro con las manos –mujer endemoniada… aún muerta, no puedo librarme de ti… sigues teniéndome embrujado como lo hacías en vida- dijo para sí mismo, antes de levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día.

Por su parte, y luego de haber entrado a la habitación del rey, Cyla llegó a su recámara hecha una furia –¡MALDITO REY IDIOTA!- azotó la puerta al entrar.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa, Cyla?- Lantra se encontraba en el interior de la habitación de su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí, madre? ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la cocina?- preguntó de mala manera.

Lantra se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía una mirada de rencor a su hija –¡Vaya! Así que ya te crees mucho por ser la amante del rey, ¡Tanto que tratas como sirvienta a tu propia madre!- reclamó.

-Tú eras la más interesada en que me acostara con el rey ¿no? ¡No sé de qué te quejas si cumplí tu deseo!- una bofetada la hizo callar.

-¡A mí no me hablas de esa manera!- espetó Lanrta con rabia –Aparte, no te ha servido de mucho abrir las piernas para el rey, ¡No te ha mordido!-

-¿Y tú crees que Vegeta es tan idiota como para casarse con una simple sirvienta?-

-¡Pues átalo a ti, hijita!- dijo Lantra en modo sugerente.

Cyla resopló por la nariz, pasando de largo a su progenitora para sentarse ante un gran tocador donde tenía bastantes productos cosméticos, cepillos, perfumes, etc. Se miró en el espejo y tomó un peine para cepillar su cabello –Madre… no hago sino arreglarme para él ¡Todo el maldito día! ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer!... Y cada vez es más difícil complacerlo en la cama- decía desesperada.

La mayor se cruzó de brazos –Pues a ver si te vas esforzando más, el rey se puede cansar de ti…-

-¡Eso no pasará!- gritó la más joven con rabia, callando a su madre.

Lantra se acercó a su hija, tocándole el vientre –pues entonces dale un hijo… de hecho ¡No sé cómo es que no te has embarazado!- reclamó.

Cyla comenzó a reír sarcásticamente –¿Y tú crees que el Rey permitiría que una sirvienta tuviera un hijo suyo? ¡Bien sabes que a las prostitutas que utilizaba estaban condicionadas a nunca embarazarse!-

La mayor estrechó la mirada –¡Deja de pensar en ti misma como sirvienta! El rey mismo te quitó de ese cargo…-

-¡Para ser su prostituta personal!- espetó la joven con rabia mientras volvía a verse en el espejo, aplicándose maquillaje en un hematoma que tenía en el pecho cerca de la clavícula.

Lantra se colocó detrás de su hija y comenzó a cepillar su cabello –debes ser muy inteligente, debes volverlo loco dentro y fuera de la cama… y sería buena idea que te embarazaras, un heredero varón podría darte un mayor status ante los ojos del rey… tal vez con eso lograrías que ¡Por fin! Te muerda- sugirió

Cyla volteó a mirarla con enfado –madre, el rey ¡Ya tiene un heredero! El príncipe Vegeta es un niño muy poderoso- su rostro se ensombreció –sólo Rosicheena podía haberle dado un hijo así, yo… un hijo mío no podría competir contra el príncipe- admitió resignada.

-¡¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?! El rey, el saiyajin más fuerte del universo sería su padre, ¡Tu hijo también podría ser fuerte! ¿Cómo sabes que el príncipe es así de poderoso por la perra de Rosicheena?- insistía la mayor.

La joven resopló por la nariz con fastidio, se levantó del tocador y caminó hacia su puerta –Iré a caminar un rato- dijo antes de salir, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Al estar sola en la habitación de su hija, Lantra comenzó a hurgar en los cajones del tocador "Tú no me engañas, Cyla… de seguro estás utilizando algún té o algo para no embarazarte" al no encontrar nada en el tocador, se dirigió al baño. Buscó en el botiquín, así también en un gabinete, donde sólo encontró toallas y artículos de higiene.

Frustrada, volvió hacia la alcoba que ahora ocupaba su hija "¿Dónde pudiste esconder eso, Cyla?" se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras observaba a su alrededor –¡La mesa de noche!- dirigió sus pasos en dirección de aquel pequeño mueble, sentándose en la cama de su hija.

Abrió el primer cajón sin encontrar nada, pero al abrir el segundo –¿Qué será esa caja?- pronunció al observar una pequeña caja de color blanco detrás de unas cremas. La tomó y la colocó sobre la cama; abrió la caja –¡Lo sabía! Estás usando anti conceptivos- una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

El tiempo transcurrió. El pequeño príncipe había regresado al planeta Vegeta acompañado por Nappa y Raditz, además de otros dos saiyajin adultos que escoltaban al príncipe de ya 5 años de edad. Su misión fue un gran éxito, como siempre. Llegó al palacio acompañado de Nappa, donde su padre lo esperaba en la sala del trono.

Adentro de la sala el rey se encontraba sentado –El Príncipe Vegeta- anunció uno de los guardias de la entrada.

El monarca observó a su pequeño caminar soberbio por la alfombra, hasta que por fin, el niño y Nappa se detuvieron ante la escalinata donde el trono se erguía.

Ambos reverenciaron al monarca –Padre, he cumplido con la misión que me fue asignada- dijo el pequeño.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en la cara del rey –¡Todos, fuera de aquí! Tendré una audiencia privada con el príncipe- ordenó, a lo que pronto obedecieron los guardias, miembros de la corte, consejeros, etc. El rey se levantó y bajó de su trono –Levántate Vegeta- ante esa indicación, el niño abandonó su posición de reverencia.

El monarca se le quedó viendo unos segundos a su hijo –Apenas tienes cinco años, y a pesar de eso has tenido un gran desempeño en las pocas misiones que te he asignado, hijo- su voz era firme, pero reflejaba un gran orgullo.

Ante aquellas palabras, el rostro del pequeño dibujó una sonrisa a medias –Purgar planetas es fácil, y bastante entretenido pero… ¿Cuándo tendré verdaderos retos, padre?- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente.

-Todo a su tiempo, Vegeta- respondió el rey –ahora ve y descansa, príncipe- concedió.

El niño hizo una última reverencia antes de abandonar la sala del trono. Una vez que su hijo se retiró, el rey hizo salió de la sala del trono. Buscó con la vista en el pasillo, hasta que encontró a uno de sus consejeros –¡Sullión!-

Al escuchar su nombre, el saiyajin volteó y se acercó presuroso al monarca –A sus órdenes, Rey Vegeta-

-Llama al prostíbulo, que manden a la puta más atractiva que tengan, ¡Y que la manden pronto!- ordenó.

El consejero lo miró confundido –Si, majestad… ¿Ocurre algo con Cyla?- por un segundo deseó no haber hecho esa pregunta, temiendo alguna reacción violenta.

El rey sólo le dirigió una mirada de enojo –No es de tu incumbencia, pero como estoy de bastante buen humor te lo diré. Cyla ha sido útil, pero los últimos meses han sido demasiado aburridos con ella- se cruzó de brazos, e hizo una mueca de indiferencia –por eso he vuelto a recurrir a las prostitutas, pero al menos a Cyla la tengo aquí todo el tiempo y sólo por eso no me he deshecho de ella- dijo con desdén.

-Entiendo… y por favor disculpe mi curiosidad, enseguida llamaré al burdel- dicho esto, Sullión hizo una reverencia y se retiró a cumplir la orden del monarca.

Por su parte, Vegeta llegó a su habitación –¡Qué extraño! Esa inútil de Cyla debería estar aquí con mi cena- dijo con molestia, pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –¿Quién?- preguntó en voz alta.

-Soy Cyla, príncipe- respondió la nana desde el pasillo.

-Pasa- indicó el príncipe, recibiendo a su nana con semblante de enojo –¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Ya tenía hambre!- reclamó.

"Juré que lo cuidaría" se dijo Cyla mentalmente mientras tomaba aire –Lo lamento alteza, me retrasé…-

-¡Deja de estarte pintando como payaso! Mi padre te quitó tus obligaciones como sirvienta para que me atendieras sólo a mí, así que ¡Basta de retrasos y haz tu trabajo!- gritó el pequeño con toda la intención de herirla –además, sólo eres mi nana, ¡No tienes por qué estar todo el maldito día frente al espejo! Y aparte, ¡Estás muy gorda! Deberías entrenar, tal vez así no estarías tan gorda- dijo con malicia.

Esas palabras sí que la lastimaron. Desde hacía un par de meses comenzó a subir de peso, y aunque intentó comer menos, hacer más ejercicio, y tomar hierbas que le recomendaban para adelgazar, simplemente no podía bajar esos inexplicables kilos de más que la joven no lograba explicarse.

Estaba desesperada ya que, como ahora sólo atendía al rey y al príncipe, su única labor era lucir bella todo el día, así que este extraño asunto con su peso la tenía al borde de una crisis nerviosa –Príncipe… yo…- no sabía qué decir, lo único que quería era callar al insoportable pequeño.

-No digas nada Cyla, es más, sal de mi alcoba y deja de usar esos asquerosos perfumes, ¡Me mareas con tu peste!- ordenó, y sin pronunciar palabra, su nana abandonó la habitación.

¡Maldito mocoso! Pero tiene razón, ¡Estoy demasiado gorda! He aumentado cerca de tres tallas y ni siquiera sé porqué. He comido menos, he intentado entrenar y hacer ejercicio a pesar de que me he sentido tan cansada… Todo el tiempo me siento muy fatigada y no me lo explico, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba como sirvienta me cansaba así.

Lo peor es que sé que el rey ha vuelto a llamar prostitutas, ¡Y eso es algo que no puedo soportar! Es brusco, ¡Es demasiado violento! Quizá a eso se deba mi constante fatiga, ya que siempre termino adolorida después de estar con él. Pero al final de cuentas ¡El rey es mío! ¡No quiero que otra lo toque! Y me temo que pueda perderlo por ser menos atractiva para él… ¡No! ¡Eso sí que me aterra!

Y por si fuera poco, cada vez es más difícil complacerlo en la cama, y he tenido que recurrir a cosa… ¡Asquerosas!, pero prefiero rebajarme antes que perder mi lugar con él.

_**Flashback**_

-Tomaré una ducha, y cuando salga no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes dos en mi alcoba- Ordenó el rey antes de entrar al baño.

En su cama, Cyla y otra saiyajin se encontraban desnudas, luego de haber estado las dos al mismo tiempo con el monarca. Mientras que Cyla cubría su cuerpo con la sábana, la prostituta se levantó para buscar su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente –¿Eres nueva en el burdel? Nunca te había visto- comenzó a decir, no obteniendo respuesta de la amante del rey que tenía la mirada perdida –Supongo que es la primera vez que atiendes al Rey Vegeta, te sentí algo reprimida. Un consejo, no tengas reservas con él… finalmente ¡El rey es increíble en la cama! Así que en realidad no es ningún sacrificio estar con él, nada que ver con los ebrios asquerosos de primera clase que van al prostíbulo- nuevamente, Cyla parecía no prestarle atención.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse –y bueno, aunque se te haga extraño lo de Rosicheena la verdad yo ya me acostumbré, y digo, el Rey paga y bastante bien, por mí puede decirme Rosicheena o como él quiera, ¡Siempre lo hace!... es obvio que piensa en la reina… En fin, no te sientas mal por eso, es parte de nuestro trabajo…-

-¡Yo no soy una prostituta!- espetó Cyla con rabia.

La saiyajin comenzó a reír -¿Entonces? Si no, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó en tono de burla.

Cyla se levantó de la cama envuelta en la sábana –¡Yo no soy una puta como tú! ¡Yo tengo mi lugar con el rey!- exclamó enfurecida.

La prostituta comenzó a reír a carcajadas –¿Acaso te sientes la esposa del rey? Querida, tú no eres diferente a mí, salvo que a mí no me tiene nadie en exclusiva, ¿Te crees la esposa de su majestad sólo porque no te acuestas con otros como yo? Si fuera así tendrías la mordida en el cuello, y ahorita que estábamos "jugando" tú y yo para excitarlo, no vi que tuvieras salvo rasguños y moretones en el cuerpo, querida- dijo en tono de burla, hasta que una bofetada la hizo callar.

-¡Cállate, perra!- Cyla estaba totalmente enloquecida.

La prostituta llevó una mano a su mejilla –Tú no eres mejor que yo, y deja ya de creerte la esposa de su majestad, cuando te muerda... si lo hace, hablamos- espetó antes de salir de la habitación real.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

¡Maldita prostituta barata! Esa fue la noche más humillante de mi vida… Pero si así puedo mantener contento al rey, no me importa tener que hacer eso y más con tal de que siga conmigo.

Mi madre insiste en que me embarace, pero ya me lo advirtió una vez, que si llegaba a embarazarme me mataría en cuanto lo supiera. Y aún así, ella piensa que de ese modo lograré que me muerda y me convierta en su esposa… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para que haga eso! ¡Quiero ser su esposa! Ya me cansé de ser sólo la zorra que lo atiende, ¡Quiero más!

-¿Crees que pasando el día frente al espejo harás que el rey te muerda?- dijo una voz femenina, llamando la atención de Cyla y sacándola de sus reflexiones.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, pues no podía creer quién estaba sentada sobre su tocador –no… ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás muerta!- gritó asustada.

Rosicheena comenzó a reír a carcajadas –¿Estás segura? Porque a juzgar lo que mi marido dice cuando está contigo en la cama, sigo viva en su mente... ¿O acaso no te llama Rosicheena cuando está muy excitado, o cuando está ebrio?- se burlaba.

Cyla tomó un frasco que tenía en su mesa de noche, arrojándolo contra la fallecida reina –¡Lárgate! ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡Yo estuve en tu funeral!-

La guerrera reía, y esto fue mayor cuando el frasco sólo la atravesó –Deja de aspirar a un puesto que no es tuyo, Vegeta jamás te morderá- dijo con cinismo.

-¡Claro que sí! Sólo es cuestión de tiempo- espetó la joven con rabia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más? Llevas siendo su amante… ¿Qué? ¿Poco menos de un año? Algo así como 10 meses ¿no? ¿Cuántas noches has dormido con él?- hizo una pequeña pausa –¡Cierto! ¡Ni una sola noche! siempre te expulsa de su cama una vez que deja de usarte- La guerrera de ojos violeta comenzó a caminar hacia una asustada Cyla que, desesperada, salió de su recámara corriendo.

"Esto es ridículo… Rosicheena está muerta" pensaba la joven mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Necesitaba tomar aire –¿Te encuentras bien, Cyla?- preguntó un guardia que hacía su ronda esa noche.

La joven estaba visiblemente alterada y pálida –Si… iré a tomar aire fresco- intentó sonar tranquila y siguió su camino, hasta que el espectro que le acosaba se interpuso en su camino.

-Cyla… ¡Qué gracioso! Los guardias te llaman por tu nombre y sin ninguna consideración o respeto… ¿Y a mí como me llamaban?... ¡Cierto! Mi señora, así me decían todos… incluso tú- se burló Rosicheena.

La joven pasó de largo para llegar a las escaleras, ignorando a la fallecida reina. Subió para llegar al piso donde la habitación del rey se encontraba –¡Todo ese largo camino para llegar aquí! ¿Recuerdas que antes de cambiarme a su habitación, la mía estaba junto a la del rey, y estaban comunicadas? La misma habitación que ocupa mi hijo ahora, ese niño odioso al que debes cuidar porque tú así lo juraste… Y tú, duermes un piso más abajo, eres un sucio secreto- susurraba con sadismo en el oído de la amante del rey.

Cyla se acercaba a la habitación del monarca, cuando se encontró a la prostituta con quien había hecho aquel trío hacía unas semanas –Llegas tarde, linda, ya complací bastante a su majestad- se burló la sexo servidora.

Tenía ganas de gritar, pero recordó que el príncipe estaría dormido a esas horas, y la condición era que él nunca se enterara de su relación con el monarca –No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, pero te advierto que no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi rey- dijo amenazante.

La prostituta comenzó a reír, intentando a la vez no hacer ruido a sabiendas del pequeño que dormía en la habitación adjunta a la del monarca –¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme? Tú de verdad te sientes la Reina Rosicheena ¿Cierto? Querida, no tengo un rastreador a la mano, pero se nota que eres de clase baja como yo, y por tu cuerpo, se nota que no eres guerrera- respondió con desdén.

-¡Puedo hacer que el rey te mate! ¡O si no el príncipe! Porque Yo cuido del heredero al trono de Vegetasei- La voz de Cyla seguía siendo amenazante.

Ante eso, la prostituta giró un dedo a un costado de su cabeza, dando a entender que Cyla estaba loca –me voy, y por tu bien, deja de estar alucinando- se alejó por el pasillo para retirarse del lugar.

-¡Perra!- espetó la joven antes de volver a tomar camino para llegar a la alcoba del monarca, topándose con Rosicheena en la puerta.

La difunta reina estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados –Recuerdo que mientras estuvimos juntos y desde que me tomó por primera vez, Vegeta ya no volvió a buscar prostitutas- dijo burlonamente.

La joven ignoró el comentario, y se adentró a la alcoba del rey, empujando con suavidad la puerta para que se cerrara –No está- dijo para sí misma, pero en ese instante, el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose captó su atención.

El monarca salió con sólo una toalla enrollada en su cintura –¿Qué haces aquí, Cyla?- preguntó extrañado.

Respiró para intentar relajarse –yo… vengo a…- comenzó a desabotonarse el vestido que traía puesto –ver si puedo servirle en algo, majestad- dijo en tono seductor, al tiempo que terminaba de quitarse aquella prenda.

En su recámara –¡Madre!- el pequeño príncipe había despertado en medio de aquella madrugada, agitado por sus recurrentes pesadillas. Se frotó el rostro con sus pequeñas manos –Estos sueños tontos… debo… debo dejar de pensar en eso… tal vez si entreno más pueda dejar de soñar- pensaba el príncipe en la soledad de su oscura habitación.

Escuchó ruidos que llamaron su atención –¿Qué es eso?- se levantó, y salió de su alcoba hacia el pasillo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al ver mal cerrada la puerta de la habitación de su padre, como si de un terrible Déjà vu se tratara. Temeroso, se acercó para observar lo que sucedía al interior de la alcoba del rey, la misma habitación donde había muerto su madre.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_O Cyla se está volviendo loca y hay que llamar al manicomio, o Rosicheena no puede descansar en paz. Como sea, la está atormentando donde más le duele._

_¿Qué diantres hizo Lantra? ¿Y por qué Cyla engordó inexplicablemente?_

_Nos acercamos al final de esto, pero aún hay cosas que deben suceder antes… Por cierto, ahora que Vegeta los vio juntos, no quiero estar en los zapatos de Cyla, de por si es lindísimo con su nueva mami sin saber que es su nueva mami, jajajajajaja._

_Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega… ¿Reviews?_


	15. Inesperado

_**Carxx: **__La dulce Cyla fue desapareciendo conforme el rey la estuvo presionando y utilizando, se fue obsesionando cada vez más con él hasta convertirse en lo que hoy es. Me cambié el Nick… porque si. Yo sé que me quieres Carxx, yo lo sé!_

_**Leidy 123: **__El rey está concentrado en lo suyo… y Vegeta no dejará impune lo que vio. En cuanto a Rosicheena… o es su fantasma, o Cyla enloqueció ._._

**_Jesever: _**_Pues... sucede que el embarazo de Cyla, bueno... sigue leyendo._

**_Demian:_**_ Estás seguro que es el fantasma de Rosi? ¿o la neurosis de Cyla? jaja!_

**_CLS ZVN: _**_Pues si, Vegeta tiene el carácter que tiene no sólo por Freezer, y Cyla pues... ya hablamos por PM _

**_Marilu Moreno:_**_ Chibi Vegeta es un adorable odioso con ella... no quiero estar en sus zapatos ahora que la descubrió con papi XD_

**_Diosa de la Muerte:_**_ La guerrera de ojos púrpura es inolvidable. Cyla está loca... o quizá Rosicheena quiere venganza estilo Hamlet, jaja!_

**Capítulo 15**

**Inesperado**

Nuevamente el haber escuchado ruidos desde la alcoba de su padre, nuevamente la puerta mal cerrada… Nuevamente, atestiguar algo que no debía. El pequeño príncipe se había pasado la noche recostado en su cama sin poder volver a dormir.

Ya una vez, Nappa se había visto en la penosa necesidad de explicarle temas sexuales al pequeño, esto sucedió cuando Vegeta observó a un guardia escondido en una bodega con una mujer, y el príncipe lo forzó a responder todos sus cuestionamientos.

Los irritados ojos del príncipe, producto de la falta de sueño, tenían un brillo de odio y malicia –¡Maldita Cyla!- decía para sí mismo con voz reprimida mientras su respiración era agitada, y apretaba tensamente sus puños mientras aguardaba la hora del desayuno, cuando la amante de su padre tendría qué aparecer.

Por su parte y después de haber atendido al monarca, nuevamente el rey había echado a Cyla de su alcoba y posterior a esto, la joven llegó a su recámara. Apenas si había podido dormir un par de horas debido a su estrés y paranoia causada por su obsesión con el Rey Vegeta. Le fue extremadamente difícil conciliar el sueño, porque inclusive tampoco estaba durmiendo bien debido a algunos malestares sin embargo, el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la despertó, aunque luchaba por no tener que levantarse.

-Despierta, Cyla- A la habitación, entró Lantra con un carito de comida. La sirvienta fue a la ventana para recorrer las cortinas y dejar que la luz del día entrara.

-Madre, quiero dormir- se quejó Cyla, que estaba muy cansada.

-Tú eres la idiota que pidió seguir cuidando del príncipe, así que no te quejes y llévale su desayuno- dijo con desdén.

La joven se levantó con dificultad –me siento agotada- su rostro se veía demacrado y tenía ojeras.

-¡Eso es porque casi no comes! Y aún así has subido de peso… ¿No estás embarazada?- preguntó curiosa.

La joven rodó los ojos con fastidio –¡No! Sólo es… casi no duermo, y esas infusiones para bajar de peso no funcionan… y sólo hace que mis intestinos se revuelvan- se llevó las manos a la cabeza –¡No lo entiendo!- suspiró cansada.

Lantra se quedó pensativa –Entonces, sigues de necia usando anticonceptivos ¿cierto?- preguntó con ceja arqueada "Si he estado cambiando sus anticonceptivos por el placebo que me dio ese médico… ¿Por qué diablos no se embaraza?" pensaba mientras cruzaba los brazos de modo impaciente.

Cyla resopló por la nariz con fastido –Madre, deja ya esa absurda idea de embarazarme ¿Si?- se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el baño –Deja el desayuno del príncipe, se lo llevaré en un momento- dijo antes de entrar para asearse y arreglarse para ese nuevo día.

"Debes tener cerca a quienes te son leales, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos, pequeño" las palabras de su madre resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como si la estuviera escuchando en ese momento dándole lecciones de estrategias de batalla entre otras cosas que Rosicheena le enseñaba.

_-Príncipe, soy Cyla-_ un destello de maldad se posó en los ojos del pequeño al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta –¡Pasa!- indicó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no asesinar a la mujer que caminaba hacia la pequeña sala que había en su recámara.

-Buenos días alteza, su desayuno- dijo al tiempo que colocaba bandejas de comida en una pequeña mesa que había, sin percatarse en la mirada furiosa que el pequeño le dedicaba.

-Cyla… tengo curiosidad, sobre todo porque yo siempre estoy entrenando, y desde hace un año he ido a algunas misiones- tomó una fruta parecida a una manzana y comenzó a jugar con ella como si fuera una pelota entre sus manos –Ya que dejaste de ser una sirvienta y sólo eres mi nana, ¿Qué haces todo el día?- preguntó con malicia.

La joven tragó saliva ante el cuestionamiento –pues… si es cierto, ahora sólo estoy dedicada a usted, príncipe, bueno… la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en mi habitación- respondió nerviosa.

El pequeño mordió aquella fruta –bien… entonces y para que no estés aburrida sin hacer nada, estarás todo el día conmigo y Nappa… tal vez así se te quite lo gorda- dijo en tono burlón.

El rostro de la nana era casi de terror –pe… pero príncipe yo… no creo ser buena compa…-

-¡No me importa lo que creas!- interrumpió el niño –ahora ¡Retírate! Y vuelve en media hora que haya terminado de desayunar para que me lleves a la sala de entrenamiento-

Ante eso, Cyla no pudo más que hacer una reverencia y dirigirse a la puerta –¡Ah! Se me olvidaba- volteó para escuchar al niño –ni se te ocurra pintarte como payaso ni ponerte esos horribles perfumes, no quiero marearme con tu peste ni ver tu rostro con esas pinturas ridículas- ordenó.

La joven asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que contenía una mueca de desagrado –como usted diga, alteza- se retiró de ahí para dejar al pequeño comer sólo.

Es así como ese día y los que le siguieron, Vegeta hizo que Cyla lo acompañara todo el día a todas partes. Si el príncipe entrenaba, ella debía estar con él, lo mismo si comía, si daba un paseo por los jardines, o mientras tomaba sus lecciones.

Muy a su pesar, y cuando algún guardia de confianza, o uno de los consejeros del rey la buscaban para que fuera a atender al monarca, debía declinar dicha solicitud para no levantar sospechas en el pequeño, ya que aún ignoraba que el príncipe estaba más que enterado de las atenciones que Cyla tenía para con su padre.

Lo peor de todo era que durante esas tres noches, el pequeño insistía en que ella se quedara hasta muy tarde, ya fuera leyéndole o alimentándolo. Sentía que enloquecía, pues el pequeño príncipe no hacía sino humillarla a cada oportunidad y sin embargo, no entendía por qué insistía en que estuviera con él. Aunado a tener que soportar las groserías del niño, seguía viendo a la difunta reina, no sabiendo si aquellas apariciones eran producto de algo sobrenatural, o sus nervios jugándole en contra.

Por su parte, al rey poco le importaba no poder utilizar a su amante, si bien tenía que aguardar a que alguna de las mejores prostitutas de Vegetasei llegara al palacio, al menos no tendría qué reprimir sus bajos instintos. Y por otro lado y a raíz del aumento de peso en su amante, el deseo por Cyla se había visto mermado los últimos meses.

Tres días después de su último encuentro con ella, noche en que su primogénito los hubiese descubierto, Freezer acudió al planeta por uno de sus acostumbrados informes. Luego de que el rey ordenara que todos abandonaran la sala por petición del icejin, el saiyajin y el tirano se quedaron sólos, únicamente acompañados por Zarbon.

-¿Qué era lo que deseaba pedirme, Gran Freezer?- preguntó el rey con cierto temor, la última petición de Freezer para lo que había expulsado a su corte, había sido cuando pidió que matara ya fuera a su fallecida esposa, o a su hijo.

El lagarto esbozó una sádica sonrisa –Mi querido Rey Vegeta… he de confesar que estoy más que complacido con los resultados de tu hijo, es verdaderamente sobresaliente para tener sólo 5 años-

El monarca asintió con la cabeza –Me halaga sus comentarios, Gran…-

-Quiero que me lo entregues- interrumpió el lagarto –deseo que tu hijo esté a mi servicio-

El rey no pudo ocultar la cara de preocupación al escuchar aquella petición –pe… pero… Gran Freezer, es tan sólo un mocoso…- intentaba disuadirlo

El tirano arqueó una ceja –lo sé, pero créeme que lo cuidaré muy bien-

Sentía un gran vacío en el interior, ¿Dejar a su heredero con el tirano? Un debate colosal se desataba en el interior del monarca –yo…- no sabía qué decir, si bien no quería entregar a su hijo, sabía que poco podía hacer en contra del icejin.

_-Gran Freezer-_ sonó en el scoutter del tirano, quien activó el comunicador –¿Por qué diablos me interrumpes Dodoria? ¡Estoy en una reunión de negocios!- reprimió a su interlocutor.

_-Lo… lo lamento señor pero, el Rey Cold solicita su presencia urgente-_ dijo el gran alienígena de piel rosa por el scoutter.

Ante eso, Freezer emitió un gruñido –Voy para allá- fijó sus fríos ojos en el monarca saiyajin –Debo irme, pero mientras tanto piensa en lo que te pedí… dame tu respuesta después- volteó hacia su hombre de confianza –Zarbon, ¡Vámonos!- ambos se dieron la media vuelta, y salieron de la sala del trono.

"_¡Ese maldito lagarto afeminado querrá tener a nuestro hijo a su servicio en unos dos o tres años!"_ Las palabras que su esposa había dicho el día en que Freezer conoció al pequeño príncipe resonaban en su cabeza "Rosicheena… ¿Qué debo hacer?... Quizá, quizá Freezer se olvide de Vegeta, finalmente no acordamos nada en específico… eso espero" pensó el monarca en la soledad de aquella enorme sala.

La cuarta noche, Cyla estaba sentada al borde de la cama del pequeño príncipe, impaciente por retirarse y quizá poder servir a su rey. Se sentía mal, sumamente fatigada y además, todo el día había sentido malestares estomacales parecidos a cólicos un tanto fuertes, pero no se había quejado con tal de no ganarse otra humillación por parte del pequeño.

A pesar de sus malestares lo que peor le hacía sentir, era escuchar los tenues ruidos provenientes de la alcoba del rey cuando otras le complacían, justo como ocurría esa noche –alteza, ¿Hay algo más que necesite?- preguntó, intentando librarse de sus deberes como niñera y quizá, poder hacer que el rey se librara de la mujer que esa noche le acompañaba.

Unos labios se acercaron al oído de la nana –¿Harta de mi pequeño? ¡Pero si es sólo un niño! Además, tú juraste cuidarlo- dijo Rosicheena, provocando un tic nervioso por parte de la saiyajin.

Percatándose de las muecas extrañas de su niñera –¿Qué diablos te pasa, Cyla? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¿Estás sorda?- espetó el príncipe con suma rudeza.

La guerrera de ojos púrpura se situó junto al niño –¡Hey! Atenta, que el príncipe te está solicitando algo- dijo con voz burlona.

-No… perdón príncipe… ¿Qué decía?- intentaba disimular su estado mental.

El pequeño rodó los ojos con fastidio, de por sí no la podía soportar sin embargo, con tal de humillarla y hacerla pagar hasta la locura por meterse con su padre, soportaría su desagradable presencia –Dije que tomes el estúpido libro de la repisa y lo leas para mí, ¡Y más te vale hacerlo bien! Es sobre historia saiyajin y debo aprenderme esa lección para mañana- ordenó groseramente.

Rosicheena caminaba alrededor de la cama, donde el pequeño príncipe luchaba por no quedarse dormido para hacer que Cyla escuchara los ruidos provenientes de la alcoba de su padre, y la nana estaba sentada en la orilla, leyendo aquel gran libro –¡No te distraigas! Vegeta es un niño muy inteligente y debes leer a su nivel- Las palabras de la difunta reina provocaban que Cyla se equivocara o tartamudeara, llevándose por ello insultos o gruñidos de parte del pequeño.

Vegeta emitió un gran bostezo, y sacudió la cabeza para no dormir. Escucharon un grito de mujer al otro lado –creo que mi padre está entrenando- dijo, aparentando inocencia en sus palabras.

-¿Entrenando?- preguntó Cyla.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza –por las noches veo que vienen mujeres para entrenar con mi padre… Y supongo que les da una gran paliza porque siempre gritan demasiado- dijo con malicia pero a la vez, disfrazando su tono en inocencia. Observó la cara de molestia y frustración de su nana –Como sea no importa, no le prestes atención y continúa leyendo- ordenó.

La joven volvió a fijar su mirada en las páginas del libro, mientras luchaba por resistir escuchar los tenues sonidos provenientes de la recámara principal, y a la vez, intentar no mirar a la reina que paseaba alrededor de ella -Me pregunto, querida Cyla… ¿Qué se siente saber que detrás de esa pared está MI marido cogiendo con una mujerzuela que no eres tú?- susurró en el oído de la nana de su hijo, quien luchaba por no distraerse de su lectura.

-E… éstas fueron las circunstancias que desencadenaron aquel fenómeno catastrófico en el planeta Saiya*, haciéndolo inhabitable para cualquier forma de vida- leía la joven.

-¡Calla! ¿No ves que está dormido?- interrumpió Rosicheena, que acariciaba el rostro del pequeño.

Ante eso, Cyla suspiró aliviada, los dolores continuaban y a veces eran un poco más agudos. Estaba ansiosa de tomarse algún té para ello. Guardó el libro en una repisa y se retiró de la recámara del príncipe.

Una vez estando en el pasillo, se dio cuenta que ya no había ruidos en la recámara del monarca, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y juntó su oreja; no escuchó ronquidos ni nada, supuso que estaría despierto así que tocó _–¿Quién?-_ respondió el rey desde adentro -Soy Cyla, majestad- aguardó por respuesta.

_-Largo-_ aquella palabra fue como un puñal en su corazón, y por otro lado, escuchar las carcajadas de Rosicheena la estaba enloqueciendo, esta vez no iba a ser así.

Enfurecida, la joven saiyajin entró a la recámara del monarca, quien recostado desnudo sobre su cama y con sólo una sábana cubriéndole, la miró con enojo –¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- se levantó rápidamente de su cama.

Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, sus ojos temblaban amenazando con derramar lágrimas –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué busca a otras cuando yo estoy ocupada SOPORTANDO A SU ODIOSO HIJO?- reclamaba desesperada, pero una fuerte bofetada la hizo callar.

-¡Silencio! ¡Tú a mí no me vas a hacer reclamos estúpidos!- la sostuvo violentamente del cabello –¡Y si no soportas a Vegeta es tu maldito problema!- soltó violentamente a la joven, arrojándola contra la pared –Cuando te ofrecí ser mi puta, te dije que no ibas a soportar al mocoso, ¡Pero tú pediste seguir cuidándolo! ¡Así que ahora no reclames nada!- la sujetó de un brazo, haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

Un duelo de feroces miradas entre ambos se desató, hasta que después de unos momentos –majestad… yo lo… lo lamento- temía perderlo, temía no volver a estar en su cama, o que la despreciara como mujer.

-Así está mejor- dijo el arrogante rey, para después llevarla a la puerta –¡Ahora, lárgate!- la sacó de su habitación. Una vez que estuvo solo, volvió a su lecho, sentándose en la orilla -¡Estúpida Cyla! ¿Qué se ha creído que es? ¿Mi esposa? ¡Ja!- con esas palabras, volvió a recostarse, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, e intentando contener las lágrimas, Cyla caminaba por el pasillo para poder bajar y llegar hasta su recámara. En ese punto no sabía qué le dolía más, si su orgullo herido, su corazón roto, o los fuertes y paralizantes dolores abdominales que sentía.

-¿Satisfecha?- dijo Rosicheena -Si Vegeta ya no te deseaba, con esto lo terminaste de arruinar-

La joven se sujetaba de la pared, intentando caminar -¡Cállate! ¡Tú estás muerta, maldita sea!- replicó, al tiempo que sentía aquel dolor más y más intenso.

-¿Estás segura que estoy muerta? Digo, porque puedes verme, y escucharme, y mi esposo, a ti y al resto de sus putas las llama por mi nombre- se burlaba.

Cyla siguió caminando, y sacando fuerzas de donde sólo Kamisama sabe, logró bajar las escaleras. Estaba a un par de metros de llegar a su alcoba pero no pudo más, y cayó rendida en el pasillo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, que a la joven se le hacían eternos, intentando soportar aquel dolor tan agudo que sentía. Un guardia hacía su ronda cuando la vio, y se acercó a ella -Cyla, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, aunque su preocupación era más por lo que diría el rey de que su amante estuviera "inservible para sus funciones", no era que realmente al guardia le importara lo que suceda con Cyla.

La joven sudaba frío, y apenas podía respirar debido al malestar -llévame... al... doctor- dijo con suma dificultad.

El guardia tomó a Cyla en brazos, percatándose que sangraba -¡Diablos!... al rey Vegeta no le gustará esto- corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y aunque no fueron ni 10 minutos lo que se tardó, la joven que llevaba en brazos sólo emitía quejidos debido al enorme dolor que sentía.

En el departamento médico, sólo estaba una enfermera de guardia, quien estaba distraída leyendo, pero tanto los gritos contenidos de Cyla, como los sonoros pasos del guardia llamaron su atención -Deben atenderla de inmediato, está sangrando- indicó el soldado.

La enfermera señaló una puerta -recuéstela, iré por el doctor- salió corriendo de ahí.

El saiyajin entró en aquella habitación donde había una camilla, recostando a la mujer en ella. Poco tardó en llegar un médico alienígena con piel blanca transparente como si fuera una medusa, y lo primero que hizo fue llegar con su paciente -¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó al guardia.

El saiyajin titubeó en un principio -La encontré en el piso... creo que le duele el estómago y además estaba sangrando y...- dudó en decirlo.

El doctor lo observó extrañado -¿Pasa algo? Necesito saber todo- replicó.

-Pues... mientras veníamos para acá... ella estaba hablando sola... como si discutiera con alguien- balbuceó el guardia.

El doctor revisaba los signos vitales de la amante del rey, pero al escuchar lo anterior se quedó pensativo -Parece ser un estado psicótico- siguió examinándola mientras la joven sólo se quejaba y retorcía del dolor. Dirigió su mano, que más bien parecía un grueso tentáculo hacia el abdomen de ella, y comenzó a palpar, quedándose sorprendido.

-¿Qué me sucede, doctor?- preguntó Cyla con voz débil.

Antes de decir nada, separó las piernas de Cyla y se colocó para ver entre ellas -¡No haga eso!- exclamó el avergonzado guardia, que estaba consciente de la condición de Cyla en el palacio.

-¡Está dando a luz!- dijo el doctor.

Ante eso, Cyla se asustó -¡No es posible! ¡No puedo estar...- por su mente pasaron los últimos meses de su vida, cómo es que comenzó a subir de peso a pesar de hacer dietas y tomar cosas para ello, su constante fatiga, las náuseas que atribuía a las hierbas que tomaba para adelgazar. Nunca le tomó importancia a la ausencia de su menstruación, puesto que ella misma había buscado remedios para evitarla, ya que al rey le daba asco tocarla en esos días. Ahora todo encajaba.

La enfermera trajo una máquina, parecida a las de ultrasonido, sólo que era más compacta y moderna que las existentes en la Tierra. En cuanto el médico colocó el lector en el vientre de ella, una proyección holográfica apareció, dejando ver al bebé en su interior -Enfermera, ¡Rápido! Debemos operar de inmediato- indicó el médico.

Cyla comenzó a llorar amargamente con bastantes sentimientos encontrados. En circunstancias normales, quizá estaría feliz por ser madre, y una parte de ella lo estaba, pero también sentía culpa por todo lo que había tomado para su supuesto sobre peso y para no menstruar, además de que seguía aplicándose los anticonceptivos precisamente para evitar un embarazo.

"Rey Vegeta" a su mente vino el rostro de su amante, su amado, el padre del hijo que estaba por tener "Espero que este niño sea fuerte... hijo... espero que tu padre tenga piedad de ti" rogaba con toda su alma, mientras la preparaban para cirugía.

-Así que, le darás un débil bastardo a Vegeta- susurraba Rosicheena.

-¡Mi hijo nacerá fuerte, maldita bruja!- espetó con furia.

Rosicheena comenzó a reír -Si... tal vez tengas razón... ¡Quizás sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener su mamila!- se burlaba.

-¡Déjame en paz, Rosicheena!- gritó desesperada.

El doctor cortaba con cuidado para poder hacer la cesárea -Si sigue alucinando, quizá deban tratarla con antipsicóticos-

-Pero... no podría amamantar a su bebé- dijo la enfermera, al tiempo que secaba la frente del doctor.

La cirugía continuó, si bien Cyla estuvo consciente todo el tiempo, la anestesia la hizo insensible a los cortes y maniobras del médico. La joven saiyajin lloraba en silencio al pensar en el destino que les podría esperar a ella y a su hijo; el rey jamás querría a un bastardo e hijo de una sirvienta, y si el monarca tenía piedad con su hijo, tal vez lo dejaría vivir como un huérfano más en los campos de entrenamiento, pero jamás sería un príncipe, ni mucho menos sería reconocido como hijo del Rey.

Mientras el doctor practicaba la cesárea a Cyla, el guardia que la auxilió llegó hasta las habitaciones de la servidumbre, tocó en una puerta _-¡Ya voy!-_ respondieron desde el interior.

Luego de unos breves instantes, Lantra abrió la puerta -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañada, ya que los guardias normalmente no se paraban por ahí, salvo uno que otro que tenía aventuras con otras sirvientas.

-Es sobre Cyla- dijo el saiyajin.

Lantra frunció la mirada -¡Señora Cyla!- reprimió al guardia -y... ¿Qué sucede con ella?-

-Ella... ella está dando a luz en la sala médica... la están operando- dijo el guardia.

Si bien aquella noticia la tomó de sorpresa, los labios de Lantra dibujaron una enorme sonrisa, ¡Un nieto, hijo del Rey!, lo que tanto había deseado, y por lo que engañó a su hija al cambiarle sus anticonceptivos por placebos. Rápidamente corrió para llegar al departamento médico, donde su nieto estaba por nacer.

Mientras Lantra se dirigía a ver a Cyla, el guardia iba en camino a los pisos superiores del palacio, indeciso en si buscar al rey o a alguno de sus consejeros, pero en su camino -Capitán Zorn- divisó justamente al hombre de confianza del monarca.

Zorn volteó al escuchar su nombre -Soldado, ¿Qué sucede?-

Titubeó, pero sabía que era mejor decirlo a él que al monarca en persona -Capitán... es Cyla...-

El noble frunció la mirada -¡Habla ya, soldado!- reclamó.

-Ella... ¡Está dando a luz!- exclamó.

El consejero real se quedó boquiabierto ante esa revelación -¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-

El guardia negó con la cabeza -Sólo usted, el médico, la enfermera y la madre de Cyla- explicó.

Zorn colocó su puño derecho en el corazón -Debes jurar que por ningún motivo alguien sabrá del hijo de Cyla, ¿Entendido?-

El soldado también puso su puño derecho en el corazón -¡Lo juro!- exclamó.

Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos fue la despedida, antes de que el consejero real fuera con las noticias al Rey.

En el departamento médico, y después de realizar la cirugía, finalmente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé -¡Es un varón!- exclamó el médico.

A Cyla se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tanto de felicidad como de amargura. Y cuando la enfermera puso al pequeño en sus brazos, ya limpio y con una pequeña manta color blanco envolviéndolo –Su poder es de 12 unidades- el llanto de la nueva madre acrecentó, pues su hijo era un saiyajin de clase baja.

El bebé era hermoso, muy parecido a su padre aunque con el cabello más corto que el monarca; tenía la misma mirada que el rey y el príncipe -Tarble... mi pequeño- pronunció con alegría, al tiempo que se aferraba al infante como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Miles de ideas atravesaban su mente, robar una nave y huir era lo primero en que pensaba, pero sabía que los guardias no la dejarían salir del palacio con el hijo ilegítimo del rey.

-¡Por fin!- la voz de su madre que llegaba en ese momento sacó a la joven de sus reflexiones. Quiso tomar al pequeño en brazos, pero Cyla se lo impidió –No creí que naciera de este modo, supuse que sabríamos de tu embarazo desde antes… ¡Pero vaya sorpresa!- exclamó al tiempo en que observaba al infante.

-Madre… ¿De qué DIABLOS estás hablando?- un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Cyla.

Lantra comenzó a reír –¡Tú eras una terca! Así que tuve que cambiar tus anticonceptivos por placebos para que te embarazaras… ¡Y por fin! ¡El hijo del Rey Vegeta nació!- exclamó triunfante mientras observaba a su nieto como si fuera un millonario cheque al portador.

Cyla no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba furiosa, pero también agotada y sobretodo, muerta de miedo por la reacción del monarca y el príncipe cuando se enteraran –Madre… ¿Acaso estás demente? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Mi hijo es un clase baja con sólo doce unidades! En cuanto el Rey Vegeta sepa de su existencia y su poder… Me matará, a ti… y a Tarble- su voz se quebraba al pensar en el destino que le esperaba a ella y su pequeño.

-¿12 unidades? ¡No puede ser!- Lantra se quedó pensativa –¿Segura que es hijo del Rey Vegeta?- reclamó.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo puedes TÚ dudarlo? ¡Tú me empujaste a la cama del rey! ¡Tú provocaste este embarazo!- espetó Cyla, la situación ya era delicada como para aceptar las tonterías de su progenitora.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Tomando cosas y remedios, haciendo dietas… ¡De seguro eso debilitó a mi nieto!- exclamó Lantra.

Una mirada asesina se dibujó en los ojos de Cyla –¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! Si he de morir, ¡Quiero estar con mi bebé, no contigo!- gritó con toda la rabia que había en su interior y ante eso, Lantra se retiró de la habitación.

Mientras eso sucedía y después de hablar con el guardia, Zorn subió a la habitación del rey y tocó a la puerta –Su majestad, soy Zorn- esperó, pero no hubo respuesta –Rey Vegeta, insisto… es importante- insistió.

Después de unos instantes, el monarca salió –¡Zorn! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Qué es tan importante?- cuestionó molesto.

-Majestad… Lamento molestarlo, es sólo que Cyla…-

-¿Te atreves a despertarme sólo por esa mujerzuela?- interrumpió el monarca.

-Rey Vegeta, he sido informado que, en estos momentos Cyla está dando a luz a un hijo suyo- dijo el consejero.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua helada para el monarca.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_*El planeta Saiya, según yo en este fic, sería el planeta de origen de los Saiyajin._

_La escena donde Freezer pide a Vegeta es porque, bueno, en el capítulo 78 "Una transformación de pesadilla, Freezer tiene el poder de un millón", en el flashback donde el rey mata a un soldado y llega Freezer, él le dice "¿Cuándo me darás al cretino de tu hijo?" lo dice como si ya hubieran previamente hablado de entregarle a Vegeta, entonces, quise situar esa primera vez que hayan hablado el rey y Freezer sobre el tema._

_Tarble nació sumamente débil, y sabemos que lo mandarán lejos pero… ¿Cómo llegará el rey a esa decisión? ¿Qué será de Cyla y Lantra? Y cuando Vegeta sepa de su hermanito, no creo que le haga muy feliz._

_El embarazo desapercibido de Cyla, me basé en datos del programa de Discovery Home & Health "No sabía que estaba embarazada" y me puse a investigar cómo es posible esto. Normalmente pasa con mujeres con periodos muy irregulares y sí, pueden enterarse de su embarazo ya muy avanzado, incluso hasta el momento del parto. _

_Y en el caso de Cyla, estuvo sometida a una cantidad brutal de estrés con los maltratos del rey, las humillaciones de Vegeta, ella engordando y el rey buscando a sus amigas de antes, y todo lo atribuyó a los remedios que tomaba, medicamentos, etcétera. _

_En cuanto a evitar la menstruación, esto de hecho es posible incluso con pastillas anticonceptivas, pero pensé que tal vez y siendo otro planeta ¿Por qué no? Quizá en Vegetasei hay alguna planta alienígena que tenga ese resultado sin efectos secundarios significativos. _

_En cuanto a qué pasó con la panza, en México cuando a una mujer no se le nota el embarazo, o engorda muy poco se dice que "tiene caja", porque de hecho si pasa, y como Cyla subió de peso, más bien su físico engordó de modo parejo, y su vientre no estaba tan abultado como para sentir un embarazo. En el capítulo anterior dijo que los tés que tomaba para adelgazar sólo le provocaban náuseas o que sintiera como si sus intestinos se movieran, quizá eran los movimientos de Tarble, pero simplemente lo atribuyó a cualquier otra cosa._

_¿Cómo ven a Lantra y sus tonterías?_

_Sobre el fantasma de Rosicheena… después les aclararé lo que sucede… tal vez, jaja!_

_El final se acerca… pero aún quedan más cosas por contar, nos leemos en el siguiente capi._

_¿Reviews?_


	16. Tortura

_**Tessa Vegeta: **__Ya está el 16 :)_

_**Mar: **__jaja! Ice Bucket Challenge, jaja! algo así XD a Cyla... no creo que le espere nada bueno, al menos sabemos que de algún modo, Tarble se salva._

_**Demian: **__A Tarble, aunque lo hayan desterrado, no le fue mal, al menos se libró de una vida con Freezer. Y en cuanto a Lantra, anciana no es, ha de tener unos 40 y algo de años, y para como son de juveniles los saiyajin, creo que la doña aún debe tener cierto atractivo._

_**Jass DBZ: **__Insúltala! con confianza! jajajaja, se lo merece_

_**Leidy 123: **__Acertaste! tiene un estado psicótico, producto de todo el estrés y maltrato psicológico que ha tenido._

_**Elli: **__Pues el rey no sé si estaba cansado, fastidiado, sólo la maltrató un poco... además necesito que viva, jaja! Aquí yo me baso en la teoría que Vegeta y Tarble son hijos de madres diferentes por su diferencia de poderes, es simplemente una exploración de dicha teoría._

_**CLS ZVN: **__Y lo que le falta por vivir a Cyla!_

_**Marilu Moreno: **__De cínicos, aquí no hay a cuál irle, y si, el tormento de Vegeta... no apenas comienza, empezó cuando mami murió :(_

_**Diosa de la muerte: **__Tarbaby nació y el pobre está cargando con las culpas de su madre y abuela, al menos no le fue tan mal en la vida como a su hermano. Y pues, la debilidad de Tarble... todo se explica aquí, mas o menos._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Tortura**

Cyla amamantaba al recién nacido, cuando observó pasar al médico cerca –¡Doctor!- estaba sumamente angustiada, sabía que el rey no tardaría en saber lo que ocurrió, y quería disfrutar los que, quizá, eran sus últimos momentos de vida, y de su bebé.

-¿Si? ¿Diga?- preguntó el médico al acercarse a ella.

-Mi hijo… su padre…- se quedó pensativa sobre cómo formular su pregunta –el padre es muy fuerte… ¿Por qué nació tan débil mi hijo?- preguntó angustiada

El doctor se encogió de hombros –En primera y según los análisis al nacer, su hijo nació antes de tiempo, aún faltaban 3 semanas para el término de la gestación… además, por su reacción, usted desconocía su embarazo ¿cierto?- preguntó sólo para asegurarse.

Cyla asintió con la cabeza –su estilo de vida pudo influir también en el poder del infante, si tomó algún medicamento, alguna hierba fuerte o droga…- titubeó antes de decir lo más obvio –...obviamente el poder de usted influye en la fuerza de combate del infante- dijo avergonzado.

-Entiendo- pronunció resignada y continuó disfrutando de ese momento con su pequeño, ni siquiera prestó atención cuando el médico se despidió, para Cyla, todo el universo podría desquebrajarse y no importaría, nada era mejor que tener a su hijo en brazos –Tarble… si tan sólo pudiera protegerte-

-¡Pero no puedes!- la figura de Rosicheena apareció a un lado de la camilla donde se encontraban Cyla y Tarble –Nunca fuiste buena como guerrera, ¡Por eso desertaste! Y ahora, tu bastardo y tú van a morir ¡Qué lástima!-

-Mi hijo y yo vamos a morir- repitió en balbuceos lo dicho por la difunta reina.

-El rey los va a perseguir-

-El Rey Vegeta nos va a perseguir- repitió Cyla

Rosicheena rodeó la camilla situándose del otro lado, y entonces la figura de la difunta reina tomó la forma de la propia Cyla –deberías matarlo tú y evitar que sea su padre quien lo asesine- susurró maliciosamente.

La mirada vacía de la joven madre se perdía en algún punto distante mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su rostro –debería matarlo yo, no su padre…- balbuceaba.

-¡Cyla!- La imponente figura del rey de los saiyajin se hizo presente en ese momento, llamando la atención de Cyla quien, aterrorizada se aferraba a su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

-Ma… ma… ¡Su majestad!- su voz era temblorosa y a punto de quebrarse, mientras sus nerviosas manos luchaban por sostener al bebé.

Con sonoros pasos que parecían retumbar por todo el palacio, el rey se acercó a su amante y ahora, madre de su segundo hijo –¡Serpiente traicionera!- la tomó violentamente del cabello, provocando que finalmente brotaran las contenidas lágrimas de ella –¡Te advertí que no hicieras este tipo de idioteces!- su otra mano se disponía a dar un golpe fatal.

-¡Piedad! ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡Nunca supe de mi embarazo!- suplicó entre lágrimas, provocando el llanto del infante.

Esas palabras y el llanto del menor lo enfurecieron aún más –¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¡Como si eso pudiera ocultarse!-

-¡Es la verdad! Por favor… ¡Yo no sabía nada! Mi madre cambió mis anticonceptivos, ¡Ella provocó todo!- intentaba reconfortar a su hijo que lloraba desconsolado mientras resistía el fuerte y cruel agarre del rey.

Lo anterior provocó la curiosidad del furioso monarca –¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu estúpida madre? ¡Habla, perra!-

-¡Ella misma me lo confesó! Yo… yo usaba anticonceptivos… pero ella los cambió ¡No sé qué fue lo que me dio!- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente –¡Por favor! Tenga piedad-

Asqueado por la debilidad de la mujer, la soltó, y al poner más atención en el pequeño bulto que lloraba en brazos de su madre, llevado por la curiosidad activó el scouter que tenía puesto –¡Maldición! ¿Acaso es una broma?- su molestia se incrementó aún más, sosteniéndola ahora del cuello –¿De quién diablos es este mocoso? ¡Confiesa!-

-¡Usted es el padre!- pronunció con voz ahogada.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Ese mocoso tan patéticamente débil jamás podría ser mi hijo!- soltó el cuello de su amante, queriendo escuchar su confesión.

Cyla tosió al verse libre, intentando respirar –¡Es su hijo! ¡No le estoy mintiendo!... desde que me entregué a usted, nunca volví a estar con ningún otro hombre, ¡Lo juro!-

-¡Mientes!- interrumpió el monarca.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- descubrió la cabeza del pequeño que aún lloraba desesperado –¡Mírelo! ¡Es muy parecido a usted! Tiene sus mismos ojos… y su cabello es muy parecido al suyo- decía con voz suplicante.

Estaba más que furioso al ver al infante. La mujer tenía razón, si bien el pequeño no era casi su clon como fue el caso de su primogénito, el parecido físico era innegable. Maldecía internamente su suerte, renegaba de ese hijo débil que tenía frente suyo; tal vez si hubiera nacido con un poder digno de un vástago suyo, quizá lo aceptaría como tal.

Estrechó la mirada, observando con repudio al bebé que aún lloraba en brazos de su aterrorizada madre -¡Silencio!- como si se tratara de una bolsa, tomó al niño de la cobija que lo cubría.

-¡Por favor! Majestad, ¡No lo mate!- suplicaba Cyla una y otra vez.

El rey sólo lo observaba con desdén sin embargo, cuando los ojos del niño se enfocaron en él, su inconsolable llanto cesó y en cambio, el bebé sólo pestañeaba con curiosidad al ver de frente a su progenitor.

Por su parte, y pese a que preparaba su mano libre para ejecutar a su propio hijo, en el momento en que estaba por lanzarle un ataque al recién nacido, algo en su interior detuvo al Rey Vegeta. Ese bebé, ese pequeño ser tan vulnerable y con tan poco poder de combate, con su ceño fruncido al igual que su padre y hermano mayor; aquel infante provocó algo en el rey.

Se había quedado en una especie de trance, en aquel duelo de miradas con el pequeño -¡Por favor!- los gritos desesperados de su amante, y los brazos de ella aferrados a su cintura en un intento por salvar al bebé, sacó al rey de aquel estado -¡Por piedad! Rey Vegeta se lo suplico, ¡No mate a Tarble! ¡Haré lo que usted quiera! ¡Máteme a mí! ¡Mi vida a cambio de la de mi hijo!- gritaba Cyla, completamente histérica.

_"No tienes qué decidir si vive Vegeta o yo, ¡Mátame a mí, ahora!"_ A la mente del rey vino la petición que su esposa le había hecho años atrás, cuando Freezer le había ordenado elegir entre ella y su primogénito. Sin ninguna delicadeza, prácticamente aventó al pequeño a los brazos de la mujer -¡Después me encargaré de ustedes!- exclamó con desagrado antes de salir.

Recorrió el camino hasta salir de la zona del departamento médico, donde su consejero lo esperaba -¿Todo bien, su majestad?-

El Rey se quedó pensativo un momento -Zorn... ¿Sabes tú quién es la madre de Cyla?-

La pregunta extrañó mucho al capitán -No pero... supongo que Rintup* debe de saber-

-Averígualo, y cuando lo hagas...- apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños -¡Quiero que sea ejecutada!... Y de un modo lento y muy doloroso-

-Como usted ordene, Rey Vegeta- respondió Zorn, quien se disponía a cumplir la orden pero, llevado por su curiosidad, y la confianza que el monarca depositaba en él -Por cierto majestad, ¿Se encuentra bien el prín...?-

-¡Ese mocoso débil no es ni será nunca un príncipe! ¡Vegeta es el único Príncipe de los Saiyajin y único heredero al trono!- interrumpió el furioso rey -¡Escúchame bien, Zorn! Hasta que decida qué hacer con el mocoso, ¡Su existencia debe permanecer en absoluto secreto!- se quedó pensativo unos momentos -Designa un guardia inmediatamente, nadie entra ni sale de esta zona salvo tú o yo, y que al amanecer lleven a Cyla a uno de los calabozos junto con el mocoso, y encárgate de que el doctor y la enfermera que la atendieron desaparezcan-

-Como usted ordene, majestad- dijo Zorn antes de retirarse.

El rey caminaba hacia su alcoba "¡Maldición!" -Todo... ¡Todo se está saliendo de control!- dijo para sí mismo cuando por fin llegó a su habitación.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño frigobar que recientemente había mandado poner en sus aposentos, esto para tener vino frío siempre a su disposición. Sacó una botella, la destapó, y se sentó en la orilla de su cama a beber.

"_Deseo que tu hijo esté a mi servicio" _Aquella terrible petición que Freezer le había hecho hace apenas unos días lo atormentaba. Si bien no acordaron nada gracias a la interrupción de Dodoria, y a pesar de que deseaba que el lagarto olvidara aquella idea, sabía de antemano que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el tema se retomara entre ambos.

Tomó un trago y sonrió con amargura "¡Qué maldita ironía!" bebió otro poco -Vegeta... espero que ese maldito se olvide de ti...- a su mente vino la imagen de su hijo recién nacido, estrechando la mirada al recordar aquella extraña sensación que le impidió matarlo -¡Ese débil bastardo!... ¡Jamás será un príncipe!- el monarca continuó bebiendo aquella madrugada, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Por la mañana, el pequeño príncipe despertó temprano en su habitación, nuevamente agitado y sudoroso con las continuas pesadillas sobre la muerte de su madre que le atormentaban noche tras noche. Se frotó el rostro con sus manos en un afán de tranquilizar su alterado estado de ánimo.

-¡Estos estúpidos sueños!- sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de su cama. _"¿Dónde estará la estúpida de Cyla con mi desayuno?"_ estrechó la mirada al recordar a la amante de su padre –Mejor me visto antes de que esa imbécil llegue- dijo con desagrado para sí mismo, y entonces se dirigió a darse una ducha y vestirse.

Una vez que estuvo listo, el pequeño príncipe aguardó para que llegara su nana para así poder seguirla humillando y alejando de su padre; obviamente ignoraba los sucesos que habían ocurrido por la madrugada mientras dormía. Decidió entonces salir de su recámara –¡Ya verá esa gorda holgazana!- Vegeta caminó por los pasillos del palacio, y bajó hasta el piso donde sabía, estaba la habitación de su nana.

Estrechó la mirada al encontrarse ante la puerta de aquella mujer. Si bien nunca tuvo un cariño como tal por ella, Cyla había estado con él toda su corta vida, sabía que ella y su madre habían entrenado juntas en la pubertad, ella era quien le llevaba de desayunar o cenar cuando él no se reunía con su padre por ocupaciones del rey. Tal vez, para el pequeño príncipe ella no era más que una simple sirvienta por quien no sentía afecto, pero saber de sus atenciones especiales para con su padre le asqueaba de sobre manera.

Tomó aire y pateó la puerta, poco faltó para que la entrada se desprendiera. Entró a la habitación, esbozando su cara enfadada –¡Cyla!- comenzó a escanear visualmente la recamara, percatándose de que, o nadie había dormido ahí que era lo más seguro, ya que los sirvientes encargados de limpiar aún no realizaban esas funciones en esas horas.

Buscó en el baño, pero tampoco había indicios de su nana –¡Qué extraño!- salió de la recámara y caminó un poco, pensando en dónde se habría podido meter la amante de su padre, hasta que divisó a un guardia, que era el mismo que había auxiliado a Cyla por la madrugada, y estaba a poco de terminar su turno.

-¡Oye tú!- dijo el pequeño para llamar la atención del saiyajin.

El guardia hizo una reverencia –A sus órdenes, Príncipe Vegeta-

-¿Sabes dónde está esa inútil de Cyla?- preguntó con fastidio.

El guardia titubeó –Cy... Cyla... Yo... pues...-

Sospechando algún secreto, el pequeño dio un certero golpe en el abdomen de aquel saiyajin, haciéndolo caer de rodillas –¡Habla ya, insecto!- sostuvo fuertemente la cola del guerrero, a sabiendas de que dicha extremidad es el punto débil de sus congéneres de clase baja y de los niños e infantes en general; debilidad que el propio príncipe estaba ya superando y fortaleciendo.

Indefenso, y presa de aquel terrible dolor que recorría su espina –¡Por favor! alteza...-

-¡Dime dónde está Cyla!- estrujó con más fuerza la cola del saiyajin que agonizaba de dolor.

-¡En el área médica!- volvió a gritar desgarradoramente.

Llevado por su curiosidad, prosiguió su cruel interrogatorio –¿Y qué demonios tiene ella qué hacer ahí?-

-¡Tuvo un mocoso esta madrugada! ¡Por favor, príncipe!- suplicaba el saiyajin, inmovilizado ante el férreo agarre del niño.

-¿Un…? ¿Un mocoso?- dijo el titubeante príncipe. Quizá era un pequeño de 5 años, pero a pesar de su edad, Vegeta ya había pasado por mucho en su corta vida. No sólo la muerte de su madre, y la tensa relación de respeto-admiración-odio con su padre. A esa edad, el pequeño ya había matado a varios seres vivientes, ya era un exitoso conquistador de planetas, la educación que tanto sus padres, como ahora también Nappa le inculcaban, lo estaban formando como un gran estratega.

Por todo lo anterior, y que si bien no tenía la información tan amplia y completa al respecto; bien sabía que además de "entretenimiento", el sexo también era el medio para tener hijos. Él era un niño demasiado inteligente, así que de inmediato entendió lo que el hijo de Cyla significaba en su vida.

Por un momento, el guardia sintió el alivio de su cola por fin libre de las manos del pequeño príncipe; la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo –a… alteza, yo…- un ataque de ki por parte del príncipe acabó con la vida de aquel guardia.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Lantra se encontraba cortando algunas verduras "¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es que ese niño salió tan débil?... esto puede ser peligroso" pensaba mientras manipulaba un enorme cuchillo para seguir con aquella labor.

-¡Lantra!- una firme voz masculina llamó la atención de la cocinera.

-¡Señor Turnip!- dejó el cuchillo y lo que hacía para atender al mayordomo del palacio –¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

Aquel saiyajin de edad madura le dirigió una fría mirada –ven conmigo- se dio la media vuelta, y esperó a que la mujer lo siguiera. Ambos caminaron fuera de la cocina, a través de los pasillos del palacio.

Lantra tenía una extraña sensación, pues el mayordomo poco se metía personalmente con la servidumbre, salvo que fuera necesaria alguna llamada de atención, o bien, alguna asignación en especial. Cuando bajaron hacia el sótano, primero pensó que irían a la cava, pero cuando pasaron la puerta de dicha zona –Señor Turnip, ¿Puedo saber qué necesita de mí?- preguntó con cierto recelo.

De pronto, dos guardias sujetaron a la cocinera de los brazos –¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó mientras forcejeaba con los centinelas.

Unos sonoros pasos se escucharon desde atrás –¡Llévenla a los calabozos! Y cumplan con la orden que se les encomendó, ¡Y ni una palabra al respecto!- indicó Zorn a los guardias.

-¡Sí, capitán!- respondieron ambos, llevándose a Lantra a rastras hacia las mazmorras del palacio. Es así como la cocinera del palacio, la ambiciosa madre de Cyla vio el final de su existencia ese mismo día, luego de una agonizante tortura a manos de los centinelas designados por Zorn.

Los guardias hicieron mil y un cosas con Lantra, cuya edad rondaba los 45 años, si bien no tenía una belleza deslumbrante, era atractiva, sobretodo tomando en consideración la apariencia siempre juvenil de los saiyajin; así que fue víctima de constantes y brutales violaciones por parte de los centinelas quienes, para no soportar los insultos, gritos y súplicas de la mujer, le cortaron la lengua a las pocas horas de empezar a "divertirse" con ella. Además del abuso sexual, las torturas iban desde provocarle leves pero muy dolorosas quemaduras con ki, cortes en su piel, fracturas de miembros corporales, choques eléctricos, etc.

Fueron horas que se convirtieron en dos días de constante agonía y martirio, donde los ojos y lágrimas de Lantra suplicaban por un alivio a tanto maltrato; hasta que finalmente, uno de los guardias finalmente le arrojó un cañón de Ki, terminando así con la vida de aquella saiyajin de clase baja, nadie más volvió a saber de ella, y de hecho, a nadie le importó no volverla a ver.

Por su parte, e inmediatamente después de matar al guardia que le reveló sobre el paradero de su nana, el pequeño príncipe se dirigió presuroso a la zona médica del palacio. No prestó atención a los centinelas o sirvientes que le reverenciaban, cosa que siempre le agradaba que hicieran, pero ahora lo que le apremiaba, era hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde que la vio en la alcoba de su padre: acabar con Cyla, y con el hijo que acababa de tener.

No tardó en llegar al departamento médico, topándose con los guardias que Zorn había designado por mandato del monarca –¡Alto!- indicó uno de ellos, haciendo la respectiva señal.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Es que acaso tengo que decirte quién soy?- preguntó autoritario e irritado.

Los siempre altivos y seguros semblantes de ambos guardias titubearon ante el heredero al trono –P... P... ¡Príncipe Vegeta!... ¡No! ¡Claro que sé quién es usted! Es sólo que el capitán Zorn nos dio instrucciones...- no pudo terminar.

-¡No me importa lo que Zorn haya dicho!- interrumpió el pequeño –¡A un lado! Voy a pasar- ejerciendo su autoridad, el pequeño príncipe logró entrar a aquella zona restringida.

Se había cumplido cabalmente la orden del monarca, pues no había nadie en el lugar, ninguna enfermera, médico, asistente o incluso personal de limpieza. La enfermera y doctor que habían atendido la cesárea de Cyla habían sido asesinados por los guardias que intentaron prohibir el acceso al pequeño, y ellos eran los únicos en el lugar.

Antes de que el príncipe llegara con ella, Cyla apenas había podido dormir un par de horas y eso, debido a que su cuerpo ya no tenía más fuerzas. Despertó debido al llanto de su recién nacido que reclamaba por alimento desde una pequeña cuna que estaba a un par de metros de la saiyajin.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, intentando aguantar el dolor por la herida de la cesárea –No sólo fuiste una pésima guerrera que desertó del entrenamiento militar, ¡También eres un fracaso como madre!-

-¡Cállate Rosicheena!- gritó Cyla, sosteniéndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada, adolorida, asustada, y encima tenía que soportar sus alucinaciones, y ahora también el desesperado llanto de su pequeño.

-¿Te duele la verdad?- La difunta reina llevó sus labios al oído de la nueva madre –Ni siquiera pudiste parir a tu propio hijo, ¡Tuvieron qué sacártelo!-

-¡Basta!- gritó la confundida joven con lágrimas en los ojos. Con esfuerzo pudo levantarse, y se disponía a ir por su pequeño.

Por su parte, Vegeta se acercaba a paso veloz hacia donde se encontraba la amante de su padre, sin embargo –_¡Déjame en paz, Rosicheena! ¡Tú estás muerta!-_ los enloquecidos gritos de Cyla lo hicieron detenerse, y más por escuchar el nombre de su madre. Sigilosamente se acercó a la entrada del cuarto donde la mujer se encontraba, observándola cómo hablaba, hacía ademanes y gesticulaba como si discutiera con alguien.

-¡Tarble también es tan príncipe como tu hijo! ¡El Rey Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo!- la voz de Cyla era de una desesperación y locura total.

-¡Ya viste que eso no te lo creyó ni tu propia madre! Ese chiquillo es tan débil... ¿Cómo te atreves a compararlo con Vegeta?- se burlaba aquella figura espectral que perseguía a la nueva madre, cuyo rostro en ocasiones era el de Rosicheena, y en ocasiones era la propia Cyla.

-¡Rosicheena, ya basta! ¡Púdrete en el infierno, bruja!- las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Cyla que sólo se intentaba cubrir los oídos, evadiendo lo que su difunta ex compañera de entrenamiento le decía.

La espectral figura de Rosicheena se tornó nuevamente en Cyla –Es mejor si lo matas tú- le susurró al oído.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Rosicheena!- su respiración era agitada, y se agarraba el cabello tan fuerte, que casi se lo arrancaba de la cabeza.

-¡Deja de decir el nombre de mi madre! ¡No eres digna de pronunciar el nombre de la Reina de los Saiyajin!- irrumpió el pequeño príncipe en la habitación, no pudiendo soportar más injurias contra la mujer que le había dado la vida, y menos si quien las pronunciaba era la amante de su padre.

Si ya Cyla estaba aterrorizada, contando las horas en que vivía tiempo extra ya fuera por piedad, cansancio o algún milagro divino en el rey, ahora sus temores eran aún peor. Quizá el monarca se había apiadado de ella y su hijo gracias al favor divino de algún Kamisama o Kaiosama, pero el príncipe seguramente no tendría la misma benevolencia.

-P... Príncipe Vegeta- dijo Cyla con voz ahogada, casi inaudible, observando al pequeño que se acercaba a ella mientras su capa se ondeaba con cada uno de sus pasos.

El príncipe emitió una irónica risa cuando vio que su nana intentó interponerse entre él y la cuna –¿Acaso es una broma?- dijo sarcástico, para entonces saltar, y empujarla de un golpe contra el piso. La observó con mirada sádica, tendida en el piso intentando levantarse, y sonrió maliciosamente.

El pequeño levitó hasta llegar a la cuna donde su pequeño hermano continuaba llorando. Se le quedó observando con su típico ceño fruncido, activando el rastreador que tenía en su rostro –¡No eres más que un patético clase baja!- espetó con desprecio, mientras su pequeña mano se colocó en posición para formar un ataque con ki.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡Al fin pude hacer este capítulo! Quizá... quizá si tonteo menos y escribo más... entiéndanme, hubo puente (días no hábiles) y pues, el fin de semana, la fiesta y eso, jajajaja!_

_Ah y luego este sábado 20 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños! así que no garantizo conti plis para el fin de semana, pero lo siguiente es actualizar "Amor en tiempos de Purga"._

_Sobre ese fic, y quienes me siguen por mi página "Vilandra y Odette" en facebook, supieron que el fin de semana fui víctima de un plagio descarado en fanfic(punto)es. Resulta que la usuaria Vegita_23 copió __"Amor en tiempos de Purga" y lo pegó a nombre suyo en dicha página como "amor en tiempos de guerra". Pero inclusive guardaba la misma relación con esta historia del rey y todo._

_Gracias a todos, dicho plagio fue borrado de fanfic, y "Amor en tiempos de Purga" está publicado aquí en fanfiction, y tambien en fanfic(punto)es, donde también me llamo "Odette Vilandra". Y ahí también comencé a subir "Detrás del Rey"._

_*Rintup, el nombre del mayordomo real es anagrama de Turnip, significa "nabo" en inglés._

_Nos leemos al siguiente episodio, ¿Qué hará Vegeta con Tarble y Cyla?_

_Ciao! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
